An old mistress
by StefanxKlaus14
Summary: Caroline and the Originals are living happily in New York. But will the happiness last?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic ever. Please tell me if I should continue or not.**  
><strong>Feel free to leave a review if u want.<strong>

_Summary: Klaus and Caroline are dating and have been for about 5 years. They live in a huge mansion in new york with the rest of the originals. Rebekah and Caroline are best friends. Finn and Esther were killed by Rebekah before they left Mystic Falls. They are living happily now, but will that happiness last?_

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mall~<strong>

"Sweetheart, are you done in there?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"Oh god Nik. Almost." Caroline replied

They had been at the mall all day. Caroline had begged him to come with her, and after she gave him that look with her eyes, the one that said pretty please with the cutest face ever he couldnt say no.

Caroline stepped out wearing another new outfit. This time she was wearing white skinny jeans, a nice dark blue tank top, covered in black flowers, and a black cardigan.

"How does this one look Nik" she asked Klaus while looking in the larger mirror outside the changing room.

"Wonderful" he said without even taking a glance at the outfit. He was to busy reading the texts he had got from Rebekah. Klaus and Caroline were going to join her and Kol for the night.

"You didn't even look at it." Caroline said, turning away from the mirror to face Klaus. She looked down at him, her hands on her hips.

"Im sorry love, but I am very tired from all this, we have been in this god damn mall for 5 hours now." he said looking up at her. Caroline sighed and nodded, understanding.

"Ok fine, I'll come back some other time with Rebekah." She said before going back into the changing room.

In less then 5 minutes Caroline stepped out of the changing room in her regular clothes.

"Lets go, we don't want to be late. Rebekah won't be pleased if we are late." she said. Klaus got up from the leather sofa and kissed her softly on the cheek before linking his fingers with hers. She smiled at the gesture. Even after 5 years of these gestures, they never failed to make her heart flutter.

Klaus payed the bill for the clothes she bought, and headed to the car. He opened the door to the car for Caroline and slid in right next to her. He had his arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her but right then his phone buzzed. He was very annoyed by the interuption and Caroline couldn't help but laugh when she noticed.

It was Rebekah.

"This better be important Bekah." Klaus said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Where are you, where is Caroline!" Rebekah yelled into the phone. Caroline's vampire senses heard her, even though she was sure it was loud enough for a human to hear.

"Calm down, she's right here. Why? What's wrong." Klaus questioned. Rebekah didn't speak for about a minute.

"Oh. Nevermind I called her and she didn't pick up. Kol has been freaking out." She said. Klaus herd her telling Kol everything was fine. But he wasnt convinced, he grabbed the phone right out of Rebekah's hand.

"Hello Nik, Give the phone to Caroline." Klaus could hear the concern in his voice. Caroline grabbed the phone right from Klaus's hand, taking it to her ear.

"Hello?" she heard Kol and Rebekah sigh in relief. Confusion hit both Caroline and Klaus' face. What was going on?

"Oh my god, Care. Your ok."

"Of course I am, what would happen. Besides Im with Nik." she told them. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Well we called you like seven times and you didn't pick up." she heard Rebekah say.

"No you didn't I never heard my phone ring." she said. She then took her side purse which was laying on the seat next to her and started searching for her phone.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus said seeing confusion on caroline's face.

"My phones missing." she said looking at him with complete confusion.

"You probably dropped it or forgot it somewhere in the mall." he assured her, she just shook her head.

"No, that's impossible. I didnt even take it out of my purse."

"Hello we are still here." Kol said through the phone. Klaus took the phone from Caroline and spoke

"Kol we will be home in five minutes, talk to you then."

"but i-" he cut the call.

"Love, i'll get you another one tomorrow. ok?" He said. She replied with a nod. He kissed her forehead and told the driver to hurry up.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelson Manor~<strong>

"James, bring the bags upstairs." Klaus told the driver. Him and Caroline made their way up the stairs, but all of a sudden Caroline stopped walking.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Klaus asked coming to stand infront of her. She looked around everywhere. Klaus held her hand and then she came back to reality.

"Nothing i just thought i saw something." she smiled.

"Your delusional love." he said while guiding her through the main doors.

~The living room~

"Caroline!" Rebekah called out from the hallway. Before she could turn around, Rebekah was in front of her. She pulled here into a tight embrace.

"Ok Rebekah, that's enough." she said choking on how tight her best friend was holding her.

"Sorry, i was just worried." she said pulling away and just holding her shoulders. Before she could say anything Kol walked into the room and hugged Caroline.

"Care, your ok." he said while squeezing her even tighter.

"Ok that's enough, will someone tell me whats going on?" klaus asked. He could see Rebekah was extremely worried and Kol was always worried about Caroline, sometimes a little too much. Kol finally let go of Caroline. Klaus walked over to Caroline, standing closer to her.

"Nothing Nik, i just felt something wrong." Rebekah told Klaus

"What do you mean Beks?" asked Caroline.

"Well love, Rebekah was a witch before she was turned. And every now and then she kind of senses problems. Like when Esther came back." He told her. He was standing next to her, his arm around her.

"Yea but this time it was a different feeling." she told him. "Like trouble is coming, but not just for us but mostly for Caroline. she said.

Caroline snuggled closer to Klaus. He smiled when he saw her scared face.

"Dont worry love, Rebekah is just being delusional." he told trying to get her to relax

"Am not!"

"Ok well you two can argue about this later." Kol finally said "Right now we have to go out."

"Where are we going?" asked Caroline

"Gloria opened a new place here. She told us to come and check it out." Rebekah said standing up from the sofa and going to Caroline.

"But first i want to see what you bought." Rebekah said excited and took Caroline to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Glorias~<strong>

It had only been an hour since they had arrived and Kol had already found someone to spend the night with.  
>Klaus was standing at the bar, with Caroline and Rebekah on either side of him. Rebekah was already drunk but not enough for her.<p>

"Nik" said Rebekah getting Klaus to turn around to face her.

"Yes?" he asked. All she did was look over his shoulder. And then she continued

"You have to promise not to be mad and kill someone today."

"Why would i do that?" he said sipping his scotch

"Because there are five guys checking out Caroline behind you." she said

He immediately turned around ready to rip off the heads of the people that had the nerve to look at Caroline in that way. But caroline hopped off the stool and stood in front of him.

"No Nik, not here." she said looking at him with that sparkle in her big blue eyes.

"Fine." he said with anger. but Caroline still just smiled. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her passionatly. Her arms went around to the back of his neck and tugged at his hair.

"eh ehm." Rebekah said from behind them. Klaus growled and turned around.

"You know you have the worst timing." he told her and all she did was smile. Caroline couldnt hold her laughter back.

"I know." she said and went back to her drinking.

Another three hours passed. Kol was way to busy with the human that was with him, and Rebekah was totally wasted.  
>She and Caroline had been dancing for the two whole hours. Caroline came back to Klaus at the counter.<p>

"Nik" she said slowly wrapping her arms around him

"I know, your tired." he said twirling them so that Caroline was leaning on the counter and he had his arms around her waist.

"Lets leave, shall we." he asked kissing her cheek. She replied with a nod. They headed for the door when he saw something standing behind them in the window reflection he turned around immediately.

"Whats wrong?" Caroline asked with her hand on his shoulder while he looked around.

"Nothing, I jus- nothing. Lets go sweetheart." He didn't want to worry her for no reason. He put his arm around her in such a gentle way, that she could tell he was worried.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikealson Manor~<strong>

"Niklaus, is that you?" they heard as they came through the main door.

"Yes Elijah it's me." Klaus said as Elijah came from the living room door.

"Ok, good. We need to discuss someth-" Elijah was cut off by Klaus's worried face.

"What's wrong Nik" asked Caroline, as Klaus pulled her closer to him.

"Somene's been here."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so sorry if i suck, but this is my first fanfic ever. Please don't be too harsh. Please let me know what you thought, and if i should continue. Please review :)<strong>

**edited: 25/06/2012**

**ok guys i just read over my first chapter after so long, and omg is my writing bad. My writing improves after this chapter. I compared this chapter to my latest chapter(chapter 24), and my writing is so different and better. So please don't be harsh or think i am a bad writer, it is just the first and second chapter, the ones after have much better writing and grammar. :)**

**And p.s. lots of people ask me what my favourite chapters are from this whole ff. I have to say chapters 10-the latest must be my favourite. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so here is chapter two. I forgot to write this before. I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Hope you like, and please leave a review if u want! :)**

* * *

><p>"What?" Elijah said totally confused.<p>

"shhh" klaus said closing his eyes and breathing in the air.

"I smell something, someone different." Klaus said as he held Caroline's hand and moved her to stand next to Elijah.

"Stay here with her." He said to Elijah before using vampire speed to go upstairs.

The scent got stronger getting closer to his and Caroline's room. He quietly opened the door and rushed in. There was no one there but the scent was so strong in their room. Elijah and Caroline came into the room. Elijah was still holding Caroline's hand. And Caroline had an expression that was unreadable. She was curious yet freaking out.

"Niklaus there is nothing here. You know this house is spelled. Only us, original vampires and Caroline can get in. And obviously our staff. " Elijah said

"No but i smelled it, it was so familiar." He said waving a hand through his hair.

"How come i smell nothing then?" Elijah said raising an eyebow

"I don't know brother, but i can sense something was here." Klaus finally stopped looking around and saw the fear in Caroline's eyes.

"Your right it was probably nothing, I just probably drank to much." He said sitting on their bed.

"Ok, well i am going to call Rebekah and Kol to come home, just in case." Elijah said before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Nik, are you ok." Caroline asked. She could see the confusion in his eyes. She came and sat next to him, putting her hand on his knee.

"Im fine." he said putting his hand on hers and squeezing it tight.

"Ok good." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. It's been a long day and i just need to take a shower." She smiled before she shut the door behind her.

Klaus was totally confused. He knew he had smelled that scent before, but where. It was a scent so familiar to him. He just couldn't figure out who it was. He decided to ignore it and just get ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~The living Room~<strong>

"Hello Elijah, how may i assist you." said Kol on the phone. Elijah could tell he was drunk from the way he talked.

"Where are you? and where is Rebekah?" Elijah said with the sound of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh Rebekah, she is getting totally wasted at the bar." He said looking over to her and then turning back to the phone. "And im here with a wonderful women." he smirked "She's a tasty little thing." he whispered. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Ok well you and Rebekah need to get home. Now." it sounded like a demand. "Oh and Kol, please do not bring any humans home tonight. Same goes for Rebekah." Elijah said before disconnecting the call.

* * *

><p><strong>~Glorias~<strong>

"Bekah, Elijah needs us to be home now." He said grabbing her drink and sipping it down.

"Elijah and his demands." Rebekah replied taking her drink back from Kol.

"Well I am leaving." Rebekah said slamming her glass on the counter. "I just need to quickly grab a bite to go." She started to walk to the door.  
>"Yeah, you can't." he said following her to the door. "Elijah said no humans. Why do you think i am leaving my lady here." he said pointing to the women that he was with before.<p>

"Lady?" she laughed "She looks like a thirteen year old girl Kol. She said still continuing to walk out the door.

"Does not." he said with a sarcastic face. "She's eighteen."

"Ok, If you say so." She muttered. Right when they got out the door, Rebekah stopped. Kol noticed and turned around to face her.

"What's wrong now." he said very annoyed. He just wanted to get home and sleep.

"Why did Elijah want us home?" She said with confusion. Concern hit Kol's face and in a flash he was gone. Rebekah followed.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelson Manor~<strong>

They were home in about two minutes. Kol ran through the doors and yelled "Elijah!"

Elijah was in front of him in a flash in a second.

"Why are you screaming." he asked

"Well you called us and told us to get home. Why?"

"I was just concerned that it is three am and you and Rebekah here are still out of the house." he said looking at Rebekah. She didnt look that drunk, but her breath gave it away.

"Ok then im going to bed. Im exausted." Kol said before he flashed out.

"Me too, my head hurts." Rebekah said holding and rubbing her head.

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink that much." Said Klaus from behind Elijah.

"Don't start Nik. Where's Caroline."

"She's taking a shower."

"Ok well tell her I said goodnight." she said kissing Klaus and Elijah on the cheek before heading to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline bedroom.~<strong>

Caroline came out of the bathroom, wearing her pink pajama pants and her blue tank top. Her hair was still wet. She saw a small blue box on the bed. She walked over to it and observed the box. She felt arms wrapped around her waist. Klaus had his chin resting on her shoulder from behind.

"Open it." he said. She unwrapped the white ribbon and opened it. Her eyes widened. It was a diamond bracelet. It was so beautiful. She turned around. Now she was standing infront of him with his arms still around her waist.

"When did you get this?" Caroline he asked looking into his eyes. He could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Love, you have no idea how long you took in the change rooms." he said and she just smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said. Caroline threw her arms around his neck. She pulled away just enough to kiss him. She kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she frowned.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing im just really tired." she put her head against his chest.

"You should probably get some sleep." she replied and went to her bed and cuddled into the blankets. He joined her and she snuggled up to him, using his chest as a pillow.

"I love you" she whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back. He kissed her forehead and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~The next morning~<strong>

Caroline and Rebekah were in the kitchen. Rebekah loved to learn how to cook. Klaus would teach her some recipes, but not always. Caroline only knew how to cook pasta, that was hers and Rebekah's favourite. Her and Rebekah did everything together, they treated each other like sisters. Caroline was sitting on the counter with her legs dangling off the side, while Rebekah was cooking at the stove. Klaus entered and saw then cooking. He smiled, eventhough Rebekah cooked alot doesnt mean she was good. He walked over to Caroline.

"Hey Beautiful." Klaus said while approaching her. She smiled and replied "Hey." He stood in front of her now. Her still sitting on the counter and him standing in between her legs. He kissed her and she took her arms and put them around his neck. Kol walked in and saw them kissing. He loved Caroline and that his brother found someone as great as her, but he would still tease him.

"Seriously, here too?" he said while walking over to the fridge. Klaus growled. His family literally had the worst timing. Caroline backed away a liitle and just told Rebekah to stir the pot.

"Thanks alot Kol" Klaus said turning around and then turning back around to Caroline.

"Anything for you, brother." He replied back grinning.

"So Caroline, do you want to finally tell us after five years, why you are still with him?" Kol said. Rebekah couldnt hold her laughter back. Kol still couldnt believe his brother found someone that loved him as much as her.

"Kol." Klaus said with warning in his voice.

"What, im just saying if i was her i would have left you in a day." Kol replied. Now Rebekah and Caroline were laughing.

"You know you still have a chance to leave." He whispered but he knew Klaus could hear him. Klaus threw a spoon at him.

"Shut up, or i'll stick a dagger through your heart." He said growling.

"No, you won't." said Caroline getting Klaus to turn around to.

"Oh yeah, and why wont I?" he said looking at her. She smiled and replied "Because i won't let you." He rolled his eyes and went away to the sink. Rebekah laughed. She loved how Caroline could shut Klaus up. And the best part was he never disagreed with her.

"Ok, well im bored. I need entertainment." Kol said sipping on a bloodbag. "Caroline, lets go somewhere."

"Yeah, i am totally bored in this house too." Rebekah said finally turning the stove off and sitting on the counter with Caroline.

"We should go shopping." said Caroline. Klaus rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen. They always went shopping.

"Yeah!" said Rebekah clapping her hands.

"No way, last time i went shopping with you two i almost killed myself." Kol said.

"And Caroline, you went shopping yesterday." Klaus said looking at her.

"Yeah but i need more shoes." she said making that face, that made him weak.

"You got 9 pairs yesterday!" Kol yelled.

"Well i haven't been shopping in a week. Me and Caroline are going to the Mall." They both got up and started to walk away. Klaus flashed infront of Caroline.

"Your not going anywhere." He said with anger and concern in his voice.

"Yes i am Nik." she tried moving to the side, to get away from him, but he blocked her way.

"Sweetheart your not going anywhere alone." Klaus said softly.

"But Rebekah will be with me."

"Yeah like i trust her to protect you." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, im right here!" Rebekah replied in anger. "And you know i would never let anything happen to her."

"I'll go with them." Kol said. "I dont trust Rebekah either." Kol always was really protective of Caroline but not as much as Klaus.

"Fine, then I'll come too." he said in defeat.

"Yay." Caroline said throwing her arms around Klaus' neck. He kissed her on the forehead and spoke.

"But we have to be back before five. Elijah wants to discuss the arrangement for the party we are throwing."

"Ok." said Caroline. Klaus smiled and took her hand in his and started to walk out the door with everyone.

"Let the tortue begin." muttered Kol

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like or Hate it? Please tell me, I am not sure if I should continue. Review! :)<strong>

**I know that there is barely any Elijah but there will be!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i have decided to continue this. I am not that big of a fan of this chapter but hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews. :)**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The mall~<strong>

"Bekah how does this one look?" asked Caroline holding up a teal dress. It had silver bordering and was shoulder less.

"It's nice but i think the black one will look better on you." Rebekah replied holding up the black one. "Try it on."

"Nik, what do you think Black or Teal?" Caroline asked holding both dresses up. They had been there for four hours now and Klaus and Kol were fed up. Kol was just flirting with cashier, while Klaus had to help Caroline and Rebekah pick out dresses.

"Both." he said. He didnt want to pick one because then Caroline would complement the other one. Then when he would say that one, she would complement the other one.

"Nik is no help, just ask Kol." Rebekah said while looking at her dress. Klaus glared at her and then just sighed.

"Fine, the black one." He said leaning against the wall.

"Thank you." Caroline said after quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Kol do you mind coming here, i need your help." Caroline called out to him

"Yes. What did you need?" he asked standing next to Klaus.

"Which one black or teal?" she asked him. Klaus scoffed, she never listened to him.

"Black." he said without hesitating.

"Caroline, everyone said black. Rebekah said grabbing the teal from her and putting it on the rack.

"But i just like the color of the teal one." She said frowning and looking back at the dress.

"Love, just get both of them." Klaus said picking up the dress and giving it back to her.

"No, your right black is better." she said before she walked off to the change room. He just stood there. Why was she so complicated?

"Brother do you want to go get some coffee?" asked Kol from behind him. He just wanted some time away from these shop-oholics.

Klaus sighed. "Yeah, sure. I dont think they will mind." he said before walking out of the store with Kol. The mall they were in was very big, but nothing was large enough for the Mikaelsens. The coffee shop was all the way across the mall, but they needed some time alone.

"Two coffees please." Kol said. He took them to their table. Klaus was sitting there. His face showed that he was very tired and angry.

"Here." Kol said handing him his coffee.

"So Elijah told me about what happened yesterday." Kol said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea i do-" Klaus was cut off by two girls standing at their table.

"Hi" said one of the girls. "Do you mind if we join you?." said the other.

"Of course we don't sweetheart, please." Kol said pointing to the empty seats. Klaus glared at Kol. Caroline would kill him if she saw them right now. One girl sat next to Kol, while the other next to Klaus.

"So Im Andy." said the girl sitting next to Klaus. "And this is my friend Rose." she said pointing to the girl next to Kol. Rose had short brown hair, while Andy had long blonde hair. Andy took her hand out to meet Klaus'. He shook her hand. Rose took her hand to meet Kol, Kol kissed the top of her hand.

"Well Andy and Rose" Kol began "I am Kol and this is my brother Klaus." Klaus put on the best smile he could put on his face.

"Well Klaus," Andy began "Where are you from?" she asked him, trying to look cute. He hated girls that wanted him. They would try to push themselves onto him. It just made him sick, he never thought of anyone but Caroline. Kol and Rose just sweet talked to eachother, whike Klaus tried being nice to Andy. He just tried avoiding her, but she wouldnt back down.

"Rebekah, they probably just went to get some coffee or something." Caroline said to her. Rebekah was furious that they left without telling them. They got to the coffee shop and saw Kol and Klaus sitting with two girls. Rebekah just scoffed and rolled her eyes, while Caroline eyes filled up with jealousy.

"Wow seriously, we were gone for what twenty minutes and they do this." She said stopping in her tracks.

"What happened?" Caroline said turning and facing her. Rebekah pushed her hair behind her ear to hear their conversation. She heard Kol flirting as usual, and she heard Klaus actually being sweet to the girl. She opened her eyes and spoke.

"Nik is such a bastard" After realizing what that meant, Caroline just turned around and started to walk towards them. Rebekah quickly caught up with her.

"Uh uh." said Kol to Klaus. He was pointing his eyes in the direction Rebekah and Caroline were coming. Klaus' eyes widened. 'Yup im dead' he thought to himself. Caroline came and rolled her eyes at Klaus. She looked Andy in the eyes.

"Leave." she said with jealousy. Rebekah did the same to Rose. They took their seats and looked at them.

"Thanks for diching us back there." Rebekah said while rolling her eyes. "And who were those girls."

"Oh, those girls." Kol paused for a second. "Nik asked them to join us." Kol said smirking at his brother. Caroline raised her eyebrows. The anger and jealousy was all over her face.

"What! I did not. Klaus said looking at Caroline. She just rolled her eyes. and took her hand away from Klaus'. When he noticed that he spoke again.

"Caroline i didn't te-" Caroline interrupted him.

"Save it, it's 4:30. We need to leave." Caroline said angerly. Both her and Rebekah stood up and made their way out of the mall and to the car. Klaus felt like ripping Kol's heart out. He just rolled his eyes at him and left him behind at the table. Kol quickly got up followed.

"Caroline wait." Klaus called out to her when he was right behind her and Rebekah in the parking lot. Rebekah continued to walk to their car but Caroline turned around.

"What?" she said angerly.

"Caroline Im sorry." he said when he was right in front of her. He took her hand in his. "They just came and Kol told them to sit down, and the girl just wouldnt stop talking and-" he stopped talking when she kissed him. It was soft and gentle, like always. She pulled away and smiled.

"So your not mad?" he asked confused.

"No, I am mad. But i know Kol told them to join you." she said smiling. He was about to kiss her, but his phone buzzed. 'Not again' he thought.

"Yes Elijah we are coming." he spoke into the phone as a greeting.

"Hurry up Niklaus, you know i am not a patient man." Elijah said before he hung up. Caroline and him walked hand in hand till they reached the car. She slid in the back seat next to Rebekah and he sat in the front with Kol.

"Nik, i wanna drive." said Rebekah from the back, when the engine started. Kol and Klaus burst into laughter. Rebekah was a very reckless driver. They kept laughing till Kol spoke.

"Bekah, we will let you drive the day we want to die." Kol said and Caroline laughed. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and sat back.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelsen Manor~<strong>

"It's about time" Elijah said as they entered the living room. Klaus had his arm around Caroline and Rebekah was avoiding Kol.

"Sorry, there was alot of traffic." Said Kol, before he colapsed on the sofa.

"Ok so what do we have to discuss?" asked Klaus as he took his jacket off. Caroline and Rebekah sat on the leather sofa across from Kol.

"Well, we are going to throw a ball." Everyone turned their head to him.

"A ball?" asked Rebekah. "As in a ball with dresses and suits and ballroom dancing?" she asked alittle too excited. Klaus knew what this meant for her and Caroline. More shopping.

"Yes exacly, but we need to discuss the arrangements." Elijah said before he sat on the arm rest of the sofa Kol was on. He continued after Klaus sat down next to Kol and nodded.

"Well first we need to discuss the invitations. We are inviting all our old friends from Italy and England." Klaus just rolled his eyes. He hated the vampires from England, they all were so shallow. Everything they did brought trouble.

"Oh and what about the family in Spain?" Rebekah asked not taking her eyes off her nails.

"Yes, Thank you. I knew i was forgetting someone." Elijah said getting up and writing in down on a sticky note. Of all people Elijah used sticky notes. Kol was about to comment when the door bell rang.

"Whos that? Where you guys expecting someone." Elijah asked Klaus, who just shook his head. Elijah nodded at Kol. Kol left the room and reappeared in a minute. He was smirking at Klaus.

"Guess whos here?" he asked Klaus, who was completly confused. Then a man entered the room and stepped beside Kol.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Hope you liked it. I really wanted them to have a ball, so yea. Any guesses on who the man might be? Let me know what you thought. Please Review if you want. I wanted to give a special thank you to some of my readers. So special Thanks to Laliela, Josetang, and Theresa97. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So Here's Chapter 4. Thank you so much for all the reviews. And for the favourites. It means alot. Well Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Stefan!" Caroline said hopping off the sofa and running into Stefan's arms. He embraced her tightly. It had been five years since they had seen eachother. Klaus rolled his eyes. He was never a big fan of Stefan but he was Caroline bestfriend so he had to deal with him.<p>

"Caroline, i missed you." Stefan said still embracing her. He stroked her blonde hair, and pulled away from her and held her shoulders. "Thank goodness, I was worried."

"Why?" Caroline was so confused. She was excited to see him but why was he here?

"Well i got a text from you saying that Klaus hurt you. And then you never ever texted or called back." Klaus eyes widened. When did he hurt Caroline? He would never do that.

"Is that true Nik." asked Kol, anger in his eyes. Klaus was about to talk but Caroline interrupted.

"No." said Caroline very loudly. "Nik would never hurt me, how could you even think that?" Caroline said angerly backing away from Stefan. She was furious. How could someone think Klaus would hurt her?

"Caroline, you messaged me yourself." Stefan said in a soft voice. He was trying to calm her down but she was too furious.

"No i never." she said loudly. Rebekah came and stood next to Caroline.

"Caroline calm down." she said rubbing Caroline arms. "Can you show her the message. Please. I don't believe Nik would hurt her." she said looking at Klaus then back at Stefan. Klaus was also furious. He needed to know if this was true. Stefan took out his phone and showed her the message. Rebekah couldn't believe her eyes.

"This has to be a mistake." she said looking at the phone. "Nik did you really hurt her." Klaus got up from the sofa in vampire speed and grabbed the phone from Rebekah.

"Of course not, I would never do anything to hurt her." he said, he was about to read the message before Kol grabbed the phone. He read the message.

"You bit her." he said through his teeth. Kol was always protective of Caroline and Rebekah. They were his sisters.

"No i did not." Klaus said, before he could say anything else, Kol pinned him to the wall behind him.

"Then explain that." he said pointing to the phone, now in Rebekah's hand. Kol just had Klaus' hands pinned to the wall. Klaus didn't fight back.

"Kol stop!" Caroline was right behind him. He let go of Klaus. Turned around and was about to talk when Caroline spoke.

"You guys are mad! How could you think he would hurt me?" she wanted to cry but didn't. Instead she went to the phone and looked at the message. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Stefan i sent this message to you this yesterday." she said giving him the phone back. "Yea, you did." he said confused. So he hurt her or not? He thought.

"But my phone has been missing for a week." she said. Everyone calmed down. Elijah spoke.

"Before we discuss what the hell is going on, Kol i believe you have something to say to Niklaus." he said nodded in Klaus' direction.

"Yeah yeah im sorry." he said rolling his eyes.

"I think we can postpone our meeting." Elijah said nodding at Caroline. Caroline took Stefan's hand and led him out of the room.

"Ok i am really confused." Rebekah said looking at everyone. "Why would someone steal her phone and message Stefan?" Klaus sat down on his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"I think i know." Elijah said walking closer to his siblings. "There is someone after us. There has to be. Everything that's been happening explains it. Rebekah's prediction, you sensing someone in the house." Elijah finished pointing at Klaus.

"But who, and why?" Kol asked sitting down on a chair across from his brother.

"I have no idea. All i think is that we should be extra aware of our surroundings. We need to keep Caroline and ourselves safe." Elijah said

"What about the ball? I think we should cancel." Rebekah said disappointed.

"No." Klaus finally spoke. "We might have an unexpected vistor." Klaus finished

"Ok i think this conversation should end now, I have the Henderson family coming over for dinner in about an hour." Elijah said looking at the time. They rest of them nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Caroline and Klaus's Bedroom~<strong>

"Wow Caroline, you guys sure like to take alot of pictures." Stefan said looking at the humongous wall full of pictures with all the Mikaelsens and Caroline.

"Me and Rebekah force them." Caroline replied coming and standing next to him.

"So do want to tell me, what's going on." Stefan said turning around and sitting on her bed. She came and sat next to him.

"Can we please just not talk about it." Stefan could see she wasn't in the mood, so he changed the subject.

"You look more beautiful then ever." he said smiling. She smiled and said "You should look at your self sometimes. I mean look at your hair." He burst in laughter. She tried to run her hand through his hair but he backed away.

"Sweetheart, this hair is un touchable." he said laughing, getting up from the bed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? We'll see about that and she hopped off the bed. She chased him through the whole room. She sat and fell back on her bed.

"Ok i give up." she said breathing heavily.

"Good, now lets talk about you and Klaus." he said sitting on the bed. She sat up straight and blushed.

"What is there to talk about?" she said shyly.

"Come on Caroline, your my best friend i can tell when your totally whipped." He said looking at her bracelet on her wrist.

"It's been here for five years Stefan, Five years. Obviously i am." she said blushing again.

"Im happy for you." She let her head rest on his shoulder. "As long as your happy, im happy."

"I am beyond happy. Now lets talk about you, Where is Lexi?" she said looking at him. He chuckled

"Oh, she is in Hawaii

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah she went to meet her old friends." before Caroline could reply Kol walked in the door.

"Ok are you two gonna talk all day, or are we gonna have some fun." He said standing in front of them. Klaus and Rebekah were standing in the doorway. Rebekah was wearing a sun hat, blue shorts, and a tank top. While Kol and Klaus still in jeans and long sleeve shirts.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked standing up.

"We are going to Rebekah and Caroline favourite place." Klaus said from the door.

"The mall!" Caroline said while clapping her hands. Klaus and Kol rolled their eyes.

"Ok second favourite place" Kol said

"The beach, Caroline." Rebekah said "Now get changed before Kol and Klaus change their mind." Kol, Rebekah and Stefan walked out of the room. Carolie started applying a little make up on infront of her mirror. Klaus came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He started applying soft kissses down her neck.

"You know you don't need any make up. Your already beautiful." Klaus said resting his chin on her shoulder. Caroline never replied, she just continued. Klaus gently held her shoulder and spinned her around.

"Caroline, i would never hurt you" He said it so softly it almost made her cry. He knew that was what was bothering her. How everyone thought he hurt her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know." she whispered. He pulled away and smiled.

"Now we should probably leave, before I change my mind." She smiled and they headed out the door, towards the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Main door entrance~<strong>

"Nik, do you mind bringing the last beach blanket?" Kol said pointing to the sky blue blanket on the table.

"Fine." he replied walking over to pick it up. Klaus turned around and saw Caroline's confused face.

"What's wrong love?"

"You two made up pretty fast." Klaus and Kol simply laughed.

"Family above all." Kol said smiling at Klaus.

"Yes, family above all." he said smiling back.

Rebekah peeked her head throw the main door.

"Can we leave now, please. Me and Stefan are waiting." She said looking at Klaus.

"Yes!" Caroline said happily. "To the beach." she said before running out the door, to Stefan.

"Oh great, Here we go." said Kol. He and Klaus followed them out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is not my best chapter. But my next chapter is really good. It will be much longer then this. And it will probably be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5. This is much longer then my other chapters. This is my fav chapter so far. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They mean alot. I couldn't really reread this one because of school so firgive me for spelling mistakes. **

**Well Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Beach~<strong>

They arrived at the beach in about an hour. Stefan, Klaus, and Kol walked out and stood and waited for Rebekah and Caroline to step out of the car. Klaus turned around to see what was taking them so long. He saw them chatting. 'Are you kidding me' he thought. They brought him to this place and now they are chatting in the car. Klaus tried to listen to their conversation but stopped. The car was spelled so there was no point in trying. It was spelled so whatever you say in there can not be heard outside, by anyone.

"Caroline, you know that Nik is not gonna be happy about us being in here."Rebekah said fakely applying sunscreen on her skin.

"Well you said you wanted to tan, so just go with it." she said 'applyin' sunscreen to her legs. Klaus hated it when Caroline wanted to tan. He said it ruined her beautiful color. She tried once and got caught, and after that she never tried again.

"Ok, Kol's giving me the eye, we should probably get out." Caroline said tucking the sunscreen into her bag. Kol let his sisters tan, but he knew Klaus didn't like it so he helped them in times like this. Caroline and Rebekah stepped out of the cars and walked to the rest of them.

"Took you long enough." Klaus said putting his arm around Caroline. "What were you guys taking about." he asked

"Nothing you need to know." Rebekah said getting Klaus to turn to her. "It was things girls talk about. None of your business." Rebekah said taking her sun hat off. She knew Caroline was the worst liar ever and if she had answered that they would have been caught. Klaus just shrugged.

"Ok, so can we get to the beach now. We need company for tonight."Kol said leaning against a big grey rock.

"By we, you mean you." Stefan said. He didn't want to take that risk. Lexi was alot older and stronger then him.

"Exacly. So lets go." Kol said starting towards the beach. Everyone followed. When everyone caught up to him. He started to laugh to himself. Stefan noticed and said

"What are you laughing about?" Stefan said looking at him. Everyone turned to Kol, and waited for his answer.

"I just saw Rebekah's twin." He said pointing to a blonde girl on the beach. She was incredably over weight, she had the ugliest swinsuit on and she looked like she was probably in her thirties.

"Kol." Rebekah said with anger in her tone.

"What that's not your twin?" Kol asked sarcasticly acting shocked. "Could have fooled me."

"That's it." she dropped her bag and ran after him. They were running at human speed because the beach was so crowded but still they ran rapidly. Stefan, Klaus and Caroline just laughed. Stefan stopped laughing, when he saw Alaric. He excused himself and left. Klaus and Caroline still walked hand in hand closer to the beach. They could see Rebekah chasing Kol and even attepting to throw a shoe at him. Klaus just shook his head. Even out in the public his sibling still couldn't ccontrol themselves. When they reached the shady area on the sand Klaus stopped. He felt something moving around him but chose to ignore it.

"I think this is a good spot, dont you?" Klaus asked facing her. 'Of course he chose a place where there is no sunlight.' she thought. She saw Rebekah and Kol wave to her from behind Klaus.

"I think Rebekah and Kol already found a spot." She said pointing at them. He turned and saw Kol and Rebekah telling them to come. Caroline started to walk towards them. 'Of course they chose a place with lots of sunlight.' he thought. He sighed and started walking to them.

"Ahh the sun is so warm today." Rebekah said falling back on her beach blanket. Caroline and Rebekah were on their own beach blanket, while Kol and Klaus on theirs. Caroline sat next to her with her legs crossed. She had headphones in her ears. She had brought her new Iphone(since she lost her old one) with her because she hated the noise of kids screaming. Klaus and Kol just sat there looking at the water. They saw big lush waves coming and going. Kol had an idea pop into his head right away but Klaus stopped him.

"No you are not surfing." Klaus said pointing a finger at him. When ever Kol surfed he always failed, so he would use vampire speed to help him. And they couldn't risk anyone seeing him.

"Fine." Kol replied in defat and then fell back on the blanket. Caroline stood up and went to stand in front of Kol and Klaus.

"You guys im thirsty." Caroline said like a two year old girl. "Of course you are Caroline, we are vampires." said Kol still laying on the blanket with his eyes closed. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"No i mean im thirsty, as in human thirsty." Caroline said with a little bit of attitude in her voice. "Me too." Rebekah called out from her blanket. Klaus laughed and got up. He stood in front of Caroline and held her hand.

"Ok love, I'll go get you two something to drink." He said about to walk away but Caroline pulled his arm gently.

"No me and Rebekah will go." she replied smiling.

"No way are you going." Kol said opening his eyes and leaning on his elbows. He looked at her in a such a serious way, that if she didn't know him, she would have shivered. Rebekah got up from her blanket and stood next to Caroline.

"Calm down Kol. Its right there." she said pointing to the beachside restaurant. They tried walking off but Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Caroline." he said softly. He wasn't going to let her go either. Rebekah came and took his hand away.

"Seriously Nik, we will be back in two minutes." She said taking Caroline's hand and walking off. Caroline turned around and smiled. Kol sighed and fell back on the blanket.

"If anything happens to her, we are so killing Rebekah." he whispered to himself, while closing his eyes. Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline and Rebekah until they were inside the restaurant. He just turned and sat next to his brother. Rebekah had told Caroline to wait at a table while she got some drinks. Caroline sat down and waited. She was about to get up and see what was taking her so long, when a man came and sat at her table. He just sat and smirked at her.

"Hello gorgeous." He said looking her up and down. Caroline felt uneasy so decided to get up, but before she could to anything he spoke again.

"Do you want to join me in the back room." He asked still smirking. Caroline just scoffed. She didn't want to hurt any poor human, even if they deserved it.

"No thanks." she replied before looking back for Rebekah.

"Oh come on, It'll be fun." he said with a devilish look. "I like blonde girls with nice..." he stopped in between his sentence and started to look her up and down again. Caroline rolled her her eyes and got up. She saw Rebekah standing there and went up to her.

"Bekah, hey what took you so long." she asked once she stopped in front of her. Rebekah just looked back at the guy sitting at the table Caroline was sitting at then looked back to her.

"Was that guy" Caroline cut her off

"I dont even want to talk about it." she said crossing her arms. Rekekah just nodded

"Ok and I wouldn't tell Nik, if i was you." she while walking out the door.

"I wasn't planning on it." Caroline replied taking her drink from Rebekah. Once they reached their spot on the beach they saw both Kol and Klaus standing there with their arms crossed.

"What took you guys so long?" Kol asked while raising an eyebrow. Klaus went to Caroline and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Nothing just really crowded in there." Caroline replied smiling to Klaus. He just looked at her in suspision. "Nik, she's alive right? So calm down." Rebekah said while offering him a drink. He nodded and took it. They all sat in their normal positions. Rebekah still taning, Kol just laying there. Klaus just watching the water and Caroline listening to her music.

"Ok im gonna leave and look for Stefan." Kol said getting up and leaving. Klaus just fell back on the blanket. He laid there with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Caroline got up and sat on her knees next to him. He sensed her and opened his eyes and looked at her, still laying on the blanket.

"Hey." Caroline said smiling at him. He sat up straight. She sat in between his legs and went back to listening to music on her phone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He started applying soft kisses behind her ear and then on her neck. She tried to ignore them, but couldn't. She leaned her head back into his chest and just smiled to herself. He still applied kisses on her neck until he heard Stefan and Kol approaching. He turned his head to see Stefan and Kol laughing together. He just turned back around and tightened his arms around Caroline's waist. Once Stefan and Kol came they saw Caroline in Klaus's arms and decided not to sit on that blanket. Rebekah had gotten up and sat in the lounge chair a few feet away. So they took their space on the empty blanket. They started to talk about the arrangement for the ball when a girl approached them. She smiled at Kol and took her hand out to shake his.

"Sabrina." the girl said. Kol got up and shook her hand. He secretly looked her up and town. She was wearing a hot pink bikini and jean shorts. Her hair was dark brown and she had blue eyes.

"Kol." he replied.

"Can we talk in private." she asked looking at Stefan the back at him. They walked over to a shack not so far away. Rebekah was very close but Kol didn't mind.

"So sweetheart, what did you want to say." he said leaning again the shack bar.

"Is that your brother, she said pointing to Klaus. He nodded his head in confusion.

"Ok, i can see that he has a girlfriend.." she paused and looked at Caroline and Klaus laughing and kissing eachother. Then she looked back to Kol and continued. "But if things don't work out between them, tell him to call me." She said handing him a small peice of paper and walking off. He heard Rebekah laugh and turned to her. She was laughing so much her eyes were watering. He walked to her and glared at her.

"Shut up Beks, Its not funny." he said in anger. She continued to laugh.

"Oh come on Kol, you have to admit Nik is more far more attractive then you. She replied. She stopped laughing for two minutes and then started again. He just rolled his eyes and walked off to the others.

"How did it go?" Stefan asked.

"Oh just great." Kol said in a half sarcastic half anger voice. She threw the peice of paper at his brother. It hit his arm and fell on the blanket. Caroline picked it up and opened it. Klaus had his chin on Caroline's shoulder and read it with her. '604-123-456 Call me, xoxo.' Caroline and Klaus laughed and then Caroline asked him "What's to be mad about this?" she asked confused. Klaus started kiss her neck, and Kol spoke.

"Because it's not for me, it's for Nik." Klaus stopped kissing her neck and turned to face his brother in surprise. Stefan looked at Kol in confusion., while Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked in total confusion.

"She wanted me to give this to Nik." attitude and jealousy were filled in Kol's voice. Klaus and Stefan burst into laughter while Caroline's eyes filled with anger. Klaus noticed and stopped laughing. He tightened his grip on her waist again and pulled her close.

"She has nothing on you." he whispered into her hear, even though he knew Stefan and Kol could hear. She smiled and saw the girl still staring at Klaus. She turned around on her knees. And kissed him passionatly. She pulled away just enough so there noses were touching. She sat back in between his legs. Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder. She saw the girl still staring at him. 'He's mine.' she thought to her self.

4 hours passed just like that. The sky was now getting more darker. Stefan and Kol had left to drink with Rebekah. Caroline told them they would join them later. She and Klaus had just spent the last hour talking. She argued that 'Pride and Prejudice' was better then 'The classical'. They both loved to read and now were arguing over which was better. He finally gave up.

"Ok fine, Pride and Prejudice is better. Happy?" he asked sitting on the blanket and looking down at Caroline in his arms. "Yes." she replied before getting up."Maybe we should join them now. It has been an hour." She said looking at the bar then back at him. Klaus stood up and brushed himself off.

"Lets go." he said taking her hand and guiding her to the bar.

When they got inside, they saw Stefan, Kol, and Rebekah taking shots. Caroline just shook her head and walked to them. Kol smiled at her and then ordered more.

"Fifteen more." he said. The waiter came with fifteen more shots and handed three to each of them.

"Ok, first to chug all these three down wins. Ready set go!" He said everyone started drinking thier shots. Caroline slammed her last shot glass down and threw her hands up in victory. "Whoo hoo." Everyone else had finished seconds after Caroline. Klaus just smiled and pulled her closer to him. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She was about to lean in when she noticed the guy from before behind Klaus. Rebekah also noticed. Caroline looked back to Klaus and smiled. She turned around to sit on the stool and leaned against the bar. Rebekah looked to Caroline then to the guy at the back. She just decided to ignore it.

"Ok i think that we should probably leave." Stefan said looking at Caroline. She nodded and spoke.

"Yea i think that we should too." she said looking at Klaus. Kol, Stefan, and Rebekah started to walk towards the door but stopped. "Are you two coming." Stefan said. Klaus nodded and held Caroline's hand as they walked out the door. The man followed. They all reached the car, when Caroline stopped from getting in the car. "My phone." she said looking back at their beach spot. "I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything she was gone. She was there in the blink of an eye. She searched the entire area they were at but found nothing.

"Looking for this." the man from before called out from behind her. He was holding her phone in his hand.

"Umm yea, thanks." she said pulling her hand out to recieve the phone. The man pulled back his arm and started shaking his head.

"No that's not how it works." In two seconds he had pinned her to the ground. His eyes turned yellow and his veins showing. 'Werewolf' Caroline thought. He kept trying to kiss her or bite her. She couldn't really tell. The werewolf was stronger then her. She tried getting up, but he just pushed her head more feircly to the ground. All of a sudden the werewolf was weightless and had been thrown across the beach. Caroline looked up to see Klaus holding the werewolf's heart in his hand, and Stefan and Kol taking the body away. Klaus ran to Caroline's side to check for any bites.

"Caroline, are you alright?" he said lifting her head up from the ground. Caroline just wrapped her arms around him. Klaus sighed in relief. He picked her up bridal style and she snuggled into his chest. Rebekah was standing outside the car, waiting for them. Once she saw Klaus carrying Caroline there, she ran up to them.

"Caroline, are you ok?" Klaus put her down on the ground and Rebekah pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Im fine, Beks." she said once the pulled away. She looked behind her to see Klaus standing there angerly.

"Was it the guy from before?" Rebekah whispered. Klaus' attention turned to Caroline. 'What guy is she talking about?" he thought. Caroline widened her eyes at Rebekah. Klaus was behind Caroline now, turning her around to face him.

"Caroline, what guy?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing just.." she paused then continued. "Its just that that guy had tried to take me with him before when me and Bekah went to the restaurant." she didn't look him in the eyes. She knew that they would be filled with anger and probably say why going alone was a bad idea. But when she looked up at him, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just took her hand and opened the door to the car for her. Rebekah went around the car and hopped in. She just pulled Caroline close to her. Klaus sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but Rebekah stopped her. Klaus drove off and the whole car ride was filled with silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this chapter is a bit longer then the others. Alot of people are asking when the secret person will be revealed. The person will be revealed in a couple of chapters so be patient. I have school and stuff so i couldn't really edit this one, so if there are any mistakes. Forgive me. Hope you liked it. Please review. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. I like this chapter alot. Thank you so much for all the review and favourite alerts. I am really glad you guys like this. Thank you. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the incident on the beach. Elijah, Kol and Stefan have been going crazy planning for the ball they are having tomorrow. Elijah wanted everything to be perfect. Klaus never let Caroline out of his sight. He made sure she stayed in the house and near him. Her and Rebkah were so sick of this, but Caroline never said anything. She knew why he was being like this, it was all her fault. Caroline was sitting on the kitchen counter. Her legs were dangling off the side and she was swaying them back and forth. Klaus had been cooking dinner for her and she liked to watch him. He was the best cook in the house. He was making Caroline's favourite pasta. Her and him had not talked much this week. He kept conversations short. She was getting fed up of this, she wanted him to talk to her, like he did before. She wanted him to kiss her, talk to her, and laugh with her like he did before. But the past week was nothing of these. Yes he did kiss her but it just didn't have that touch from before.<p>

"Nik, how long is it going to take?" Caroline asked in a soft voice.

"Not long, maybe half an hour." he responded. He was at the sink putting in the dirty dishes while Caroline sat on the counter next to the stove. He turned around and went straight back to the stove. He didn't even look at her, not even a glimpse. He started stirring the pot when Caroline spoke.

"Do you hate me?" Caroline asked in a demanding voice. She hated it when he was like this. His eyes turned to her and then back to the stove.

"Of course not." He said still looking at the pot he was stirring.

"Well you sure make it look like you do." she said turning away and facing the other side of the kitchen. Klaus slammed his spoon on the counter.

"Caroline i dont hate you." He said in a louder voice. She turned around and saw his eyes filled with pain. "Then why are you being like this?" she asked "Like what?" he asked with attitude.

"Like this." she said hopping off the counter. "You barely talk to me, You kiss me like you don't want to kiss me, you never smile or laugh." she paused then continued."Why are you being like this?"

"What should i do Caroline, the girl i love hasn't even been telling me the truth." Klaus said throwing his arms up. "You didn't tell me about that guy at all. You could have died that day. What would i have done if you died?" He said in a loud voice. Caroline stepped up to him, she stopped when they were inches apart.

"Im sorry." she said once their noses were touching. "Im so so so sorry." She said before she threw her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "Im sorry." she whispered again into his chest. He just tightened his grip on her. She pulled away and attached her lips to his. She kissed him like they had never kissed before. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He sat her down on the counter, still kissing her. He pulled away and spoke.

"You can't lie to me ever again." he said in a soft voice. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rebekah walked in not knowing what was going on. She was coming to get a blood bag for Stefan and Kol. She saw Caroline on the counter, and Klaus in front of her. They were embracing. She smiled to herself. She just turned around and left. Once they seperated. Klaus looked back to the stove then back to her.

"You know, you should probably eat, you haven't eaten in hours." Klaus said looking Caroline in the eyes.

"Ok." she said before kissing him on the cheek and standing on the ground. She went to the stove and lifted the lid. "Ouch" she yelled before she dropped the steel lid on the ground. The lid was burning hot. Klaus started laughing. Caroline turned and put her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes at Klaus then turned around.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you really should be more patient." he said picking up the lid and placing it on the counter. He poured her pasta in a bowl and handed it to her. They both walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting there. Kol and Elijah on one sofa, while Stefan and Rebekah on the other.

"Stefan can we go somewhere else?" Caroline asked

"Of course." Stefan said.

"I'll show you the garden, it's beautiful." Caroline said walking out still eating her pasta. Stefan followed.

"Elijah, is everything prepared for tomorrow." Klaus said glancing out the balcany door. They had about 7 balconies and this one was infront of the garden. He could see Stefan and Caroline chasing each other with water hoses.

"Yes Niklaus everything is prepared. The arrangments have all been done, the invitations and security." he said

"We told Stefan about what's going on, he said he'll keep an eye out for any suspects. Also he will be keeping an eye on Caroline." Rebekah said to Klaus. Klaus was about to speak but Kol cut in.

"Caroline is staying with one of us not him. We are stronger." Kol said

"Kol. Caroline is going to be with Niklaus the whole time. But we will all keep an eye on her." Elijah said

"Yes she will be with me, for most of the time. I am very sure that she will not stay with me the whole time though." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"What? Why not?" Rebekah asked

"Because Stefan is here and so is Alaric. Alaric is here on vacation with his wife. Caroline invited them. And Stefan is Caroline's best friend, she hasn't seen him in over five years. She will obviously spend time with him." Klaus said

"Ok then, Kol you are going to be staying with Stefan and Caroline. Niklaus, Rebekah and I will be taking care of the guests." Elijah said. Kol nodded. Rebekah got up and crossed her arms.

"Im not letting Kol have all the fun. Im gonna stay with them too. She is my best friend." Rebekah said putting her hands on her hips. Kol just rolled his eyes and Klaus spoke.

"Ok but you must meet all the guests at some point. Both of you." Klaus said pointing a finger to them both. Rebekah clapped her hands together and jumped.

"Ok!" she said walking away. She turned around at looked at Klaus. "Im glad you two worked things out, she was totally losing it." Rebekah said to Klaus. Klaus nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Garden~<strong>

"Ahhhhh Stefan don't." Caroline said holding her hand out in front of her. He had a hold of the hose now, and she didn't want to get wet. Caroline had totally soaked Stefan.

"I don't think so." Stefan said stepping closer, while Caroline stepped back. He was soaking, his clothes drenched with water. Caroline had got him by surprise, now it was his turn to attack.

"Please Stefan." Caroline said with her cute adorable face. But it didn't work.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Omg. Stefan i am going to kill you." she said looking at him with anger in her eyes. Caroline was also soaked now. Her hair all wet and her clothes were dripping with water. Stefan fake pouted.

"You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?" Stefan asked.

"Try me. These were my favourite shoes!" Caroline said with a louder voice. In the blink of an eye Caroline took the hose from Stefan and sprayed him with more water. He ran in vampire speed to get away but she was infront of him. He stepped a few steps back and she stepped a few steps closer. He stepped back into a tree and saw Rebekah coming. He used vampire speed to stand behind Rebekah. Caroline didn't see where he was going so she moved the hose to the way he was running. She ended up getting Rebekah wet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. What the hell!" she said to Caroline.

"I was trying to get Stefan." Caroline said. Rebekah turned around and looked at Stefan with anger.

"These were my favourite shoes!" she yelled to him. Stefan laughed and shook his head.

"What is it with you two and shoes?" he said looking at both of them.

"That's it." Caroline said droping the hose and attacking Stefan. She pinned him to the ground, she held his hands and tightened her grip. Rebekah understood what she was doing and grabbed the hose. She walked to Stefan and soaked his face.

"Take that!" Rebekah said while still getting Stefan wet.

"Ahhhhhh." He said before he pushed Caroline off. Rebekah dropped the hose and ran. Stefan picked up the hose and directed to spray Rebekah in the face. She ducked and it hit Kol who was standing behind Rebekah. "Are you kidding me." Stefan said to Kol.

"Am i kidding you? Your the one who hit me with water! "Kol said in a loud voice looking down at his wet clothes.

"I was trying to get these two." Stefan said pointing to Caroline and Rebekah, who were laughing at Kol.

"You think this is funny?" Kol asked in a loud voice. He flashed out then flashed back in. He was holding another hose.

"Game on!" Kol said before spraying both of them. Both of them screamed out loud. Once Klaus heard that inside he was out there in a flash. He thought something had happened, little did he know they were having fun. He turned around to leave.

"Hey." Caroline called after him. She approached him, she wrapped her arms around him. She was shivering. Klaus pulled away and started rubbing her arms.

"Caroline, your shivering." he said pulling her closer to him. She smiled.

"Of course i am, im drenched in water and it's 10 pm." She said stepping away from him. "Im sorry, im all wet." Klaus smiled and flashed out. He was back in two seconds with a towel. He wrapped it around her.

"Come inside."

"No i want to stay here for a while." she said looking back to see Rebekah screaming for Caroline's help.

"I should probably go help her. I'll be inside soon." She kissed him quick on the lips and gave him the towel before running back to the rest. Caroline attacked Kol this time.

"Care,.." Kol stopped seeing she was shivering. He got up carefully, making sure not to hurt Caroline. He held her shoulder then looked at Rebekah. She was shivering too.

"Stop." Kol said simply. Stefan turned to him with confusion.

"They are shivering, we should stop." Kol said pulling Caroline closer and rubbing her arms. She threw her arms around Kol. He could hear hear her teeth clattering. He tightened his arms around her. She pulled away and smiled. Rebekah was standing next to Stefan, he ran to the gate where his jacket was, and put it around Rebekah. Rebekah was surprised by the gesture. She just smiled and said "Thanks." Stefan smiled back. Elijah came out on the balcony and spoke.

"You guys should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Elijah spoke before heading back inside. Everyone rushed into the living room. Caroline was wearing the towel Kol gave her and Rebekah still wearing Stefan's jacket. Kol and Stefan were still not shivering. They were cold but not shivering. Klaus was sitting on the sofa, sketching. Caroline walked over to him. He put his sketchbook down and lifted the blanket off his lap. Caroline sat on his lap. She had her head resting against his chest. He wrapped the blanket and his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Rebekah sat on the other sofa watching them talk to eachother. 'They are so perfect for eachother.' she thought. She loved the fact that Klaus was in love. And the fact that it was a girl like Caroline, made it even better.

"Im going to go get warmed up." Stefan said walking away from them.

"Oh take ur jacket." Rebekah said calling after him. He turned around and spoke.

"I'll take it later on." He turned around before heading to his room. Kol also left. Rebekah sat there looking through Klaus' sketchpad. It had images of Caroline, Rebekah, Caroline, Kol, Elijah, Caroline, Stefan, it was practically full of Caroline. And then she came acroos a picture of someone different. She hadn't thought he still thought about her. She closed the sketchpad, not wanting Caroline to see the picture. Caroline got up and looked at Rebekah.

"Im going to have a shower then i want to talk to you." Caroline said before leaving. Once Caroline was gone, Klaus got up to leave too. He picked up his sketchbook and walked to the door.

"You still think about her?" Rebekah asked from behind. She was standing there with her arms crossed. He turned around confused.

"Think about who?" Klaus asked confused.

"Tatia." Klaus' eyes widened. Rebekah noticed this and raised her eyebrows. Klaus went back to his normal face.

"No i don't." he said before turning around to leave.

"Then why did you draw her?" Klaus stopped in his tracks and turned around. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you still love her?" She asked when she was a few steps closer to him. He was taken aback by the question.

"No." he replied simply. Rebekah nodded.

"Caroline is yours, remember that." She said before walking away. Klaus stood there still. He loved Caroline more then anything, he knew that. He would never do anything to hurt her. He searched through his sketchbook and found the one picture of her. He ripped it out and threw it into the fireplace. He walked away letting the flames turn the paper to ash.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's bedroom~<strong>

Once Klaus arrived in their room, he saw Caroline standing in front of the mirror combing her wet hair. She was in her purple pj pants and her black tank top.

"Already showered." Klaus asked placing his sketchbook on the bed. Caroline nodded not looking back. Klaus walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He let his chin rest on her shoulder and stared at her through the mirror.

"Nik, please don't get mad at me but.." Caroline stopped her sentence. Klaus lifted his chin off her shoulder and looked at her through the mirror. She turned around and saw confusion in his eyes.

"What are you saying?" he asked

"Im saying, that i promised Rebekah i'd sleep in her room today." Klaus sighed in relief and then went to being angry.

"Why are you sleeping in her room?" he asked mad.

"Well we haven't been anywhere for a week and she wanted to have a girls night." She said

"Well tell her your not sleeping in her room." he said turning away and sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted her to cuddle up to him at night, not have a slumber party with Rebekah. Caroline went and sat next to him. In two seconds, he was on top of her. He attached his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Nik, please." she asked him so softly that it was hard for him to resist.

"No Caroline, your staying here with me." He said. He started applying kissed on her neck. She tried her hardest to push him away but couldn't. She loved the feeling of him on top of her.

"Nik, im always with you. Just for tonight, please." He still continued to kiss her neck. He pulled away and looked at her face. He could see she wanted to go but she wanted to stay at the same time. He kissed her on the lips again, this time longer. He kissed her passionatly and softly. He pulled back just so they were inches apart.

"Ok, fine. But just for tonight." He whispered to her. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." she said. She got up off the bed and took her phone from the dresser. Klaus sat up straight on the bed. Caroline walked over to him and stood in between his legs. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight." she said to him.

"Don't turn your phone off, i might want to call you. He said pulling her even closer.

"Nik, im going to be down stairs, not in another country." she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know, but Rebekah will get mad at me if i walk in every two seconds." he said before kissing her ear. He made his way down to her neck.

"Ok i won't turn it off. Now can i go?" She asked. Klaus continued to kiss her neck.

"Nik." he pulled away.

"Ok fine go." he said. She turned around to leave but he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw him frowning.

"I love you." he said. She walked back to him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." she said before turning around and leaving. She shut the door gently. Klaus fell back on his bed. 'How am i going to survive the night?" he asked himself aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rebekah's room~<strong>

Rebekah had been pacing around her room. 'Will Nik let Caroline come? Of course he won't.' she said to herself. Rebekah was panicing until she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rebekah hollered. Caroline stepped into the room. She was in her pajamas and was wearing Klaus' bracelet.

"Caroline!" Rebekah exclaimed. She threw her arms around her and then pulled away.

"Nik let you come?" she was actually surprised.

"Yeah well, i begged him and he finally gave in."

"Did you have to sleep with him to get him to let you come."Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow. Caroline smacked her in the arm.

"No, he actually listens to me you know." Caroline said taking a seat on the bed.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me, ask away." Rebekah said taking a seat next to Caroline.

"Do you still have feelings for Stefan?" Caroline asked. Rebekah was taken aback by the question.

"I don't know, i mean i loved him. Its not that easy just forgetting everything."

"He's a different person now Beks."

"I know but i still can't forget him. But i know he has a girlfriend and he loves her, so im not planning on taking a chance with him."

"Good, because you can find someone perfect for you." Rebekah was going to reply when Caroline's phone rang. She looked at the caller id then at Rebekah.

"It's Nik isn't it." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded. "Pick up and tell him not to call back."

"Yes?" Caroline spoke into the phone

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" he asked through the phone

"Nik leave us alone!" Rebekah yelled. He heard through the phone.

"Shut up bekah. Im talking to Caroline." he spoke into the phone knowing Rebekah would hear.

"Nik please leave us alone." Caroline begged through the phone. Klaus sighed.

"Ok love goodnight. Love you." he spoke into the phone.

"I love you too." Caroline said before she cut the phone. Rebekah was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, its just Nik is so different with you." Caroline smiled. "I guess love can really change a person. Well anyway lets get the movie going." Rebekah said hopping off the bed and turning on the TV.

"OMG, The notebook. I love this movie." Caroline said cuddling into the blankets.

"Yeah me too." Rebekah said snuggling beside her. Stefan knocked on the door.

"Do you mind if i join." Stefan asked from the door. Rebekah went and opened the door. She stepped aside and Stefan took a seat on one of her couches.

"The notebook?" Stefan asked smiling. Rebekah nodded and Caroline put her finger to her mouth. They watched the whole movie. They fell asleep around tweleve thirty. Stefan fell asleep in between the movie so he was sleeping on the couch. They didn't want to disturb him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's bedroom."<strong>

Klaus was shifting from one place on the bed to another. He couldn't sleep. He decided to get up and just roam around. He walked out of the room and downstairs to the living room. Elijah was still awake, making sure everything was going to be perfect tomorrow. Kol was asleep in his room. Klaus decided to spend sometime with Stefan. He should probably talk to him alittle more anyway. Once Klaus reached Stefan's room, the room was empty. He just shook his head, and tiptoed to Rebekah's door. He gently turned the door knob and popped his head through the space between the door and wall. He say the lights were turned off, so he opened the rest of the door. He walked inside to the edge of the bed. Rebekah was sleeping on that side. He noticed the cover of the movie 'The notebook' and softly laughed to himself. 'Obviously they would watch the worst movie ever.' he thought to himself. He started walking to the other side of the room but stopped when he noticed Stefan on the couch. 'So he gets to come but i dont?' he thought to himself. He walked over to Caroline's side of the bed. She was cuddled up in her blankets. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He kissed her forehead and headed out the room. He stopped when someone talked behind him.

"You just couldn't wait to see her, could you?" Rebekah said still laying there with her eyes closed. Klaus turned around and kissed her forehead.  
>"Get some sleep." he said before leaving the room. He walked out the door and and raced to his room. He fell back on his bed.<p>

"This is going to be a long night." he said aloud to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok the ball is in the next chapter. This story is going to be progressing really slowly. I have alot of school work so i may not be updating tom. I will try my best. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday. I had lots of school work, so i didn't find time. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. They mean so much to me. This is chapter 7! This is a really big chapter for my story. It is alittle longer then usual. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Caroline had woke up very late. It was 11 in the afternoon. Rebekah always slept in late and Stefan was already gone. Caroline quietly climbed out of bed and walked to her room. Elijah and all the waiters were going crazy with the preparations. The ball was going to be in the ballroom. That was the only place in the whole house that was not spelled. She opened the door slightly. She stuck her head in the room to see if anyone was there. She saw no one so she quickly closed the door behind her. She didn't want to talk to Klaus because he would yell at her for staying Rebekah's room so long. Caroline went over to her closet and looked through all her clothes. She felt arms touch her hips and she jumped. She had thought no one was in the room. Klaus stood there laughing.<p>

"Seriously Nik, you gave me a heart attack." Caroline said holding her hand to her chest. Klaus just smirked and walked in closer to her.

"Your dead, sweetheart. You can't have a heart attack." Caroline rolled her eyes. She turned around and looked through her closet. The ball was in the evening so she needed something to wear now. She picked out some black skinny jeans, and a light pink off the shoulder shirt. She started her way to the bathroom, but Klaus flashed in front of her and blocked her way.

"Is this the way you say good morning to the guy you left alone last night?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow. Caroline smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Better?" she said leaning in closer. Klaus put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.  
>"Not bad." Klaus said. Caroline leaned in a kissed him quick on the lips.<p>

"How about that?" Caroline asked after backing away. Klaus smiled

"It's ok, but i think..." Klaus didn't finish he just pulled Caroline close and leaned in to kiss her. Caroline pulled away.

"I need to shower." She said getting Klaus to growl. He still didn't let go of her.

"You can shower later." He said in a pleading voice. Caroline looked at him with her serious face. She shook her head. He just scoffed to himself and let go of her. He turned to walk away but Caroline grabbed his hand. She attached her lips to his and her hands went to the back of his neck. She played with his hair, and he picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Caroline backed away so they were inches apart. He still had her off the ground. She smiled at him. He understood what she meant, she wanted him to put her down so she could shower. He gently put her back on the ground. She kissed him quick on the cheek before heading into the bathroom. Kol walked in and looked around.

"Where Caroline?" he asked looking around.

"She taking a shower." Klaus responded pointing to the bathroom door.

"Ok well, Stefan has been looking for her. He said he needed to tell her something about Tyler." Kol said waiting to see Klaus' reaction. Klaus hated Tyler, he was always the biggest trouble in getting Caroline to love him.

"I'll tell her to talk to him, when she comes out." Klaus said. Kol shook his head.

"No you won't because Elijah is calling you downstairs." Kol said pointing to the bedroom door. Klaus walked out the room and Kol followed. They saw Elijah waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Elijah." Kol and Klaus said at the same time. "The tailors are here with our suits." Elijah said directing them to the living room. They were three girls standing there. One was blonde and the other two were brunettes. The blonde girl smiled at them then looked back at the suit she was holding.

"Elijah, im hungry." Kol whispered into Elijah's ear. Elijah normally would have rejected or punched Kol but this time he was starving too. He simply nodded. Kol was surprised and whispered to Klaus.

"They are our meal." he said to him. Klaus' eyes widened in shock. He turned to look at Elijah. ELijah simply nodded again. Kol made the first move. He flashed in front of one of the brunettes, and looked into her eyes.

"You will stay here and let me feed on you. Then you will forget about everything that happened and go home." Kol said before revealing his fangs and bit into her skin. The other two girls eyes widened. The fear was all over their face. They turned to run but Elijah and Klaus flashed in front of them. They said exacly what Kol said and started to feed on the girls. Rebekah walked in rubbing her eyes. She had just woke up. She rolled her eyes and stepped into the kitchen. Her and Caroline hated when all the guys picked girls to be their meal. It was such a guy move, they said. That was why Caroline and Rebekah always fed off men. Caroline liked to see Klaus' face when he saw her kissing another man before biting him. Caroline was allowed to kiss men before feeding off them but Klaus was not. Klaus could only feed, he would never be allowed to kiss the girl. Caroline had told him if he ever kissed another girl, she would never talk to him ever again. Caroline walked into the living room rubbing a towel in her wet blonde hair. She stopped once she saw what was going on. Kol was biting the brunette's lip for blood. Elijah was simply feeding off of the other brunette. While Klaus was licking the blondes neck. The blonde lifted his head and kissed him. She had blood all over her mouth. He was kissing her back. The blood was the only thing he wanted right now. Caroline's eyes filled with rage. She picked up the vase on the table and threw it to the ground. Klaus pulled away from blonde and looked at Caroline with shock and worry in his eyes. She didn't even look at him, she just walked into he kitchen. Klaus let go of the girl and ran after her.

"Caroline, wait." He yelled after her. She entered the kitchen and saw Rebekah sitting on the counter drinking a bloodbag. She went to the sink and poured herself a glass of water.

"Caroline" Klaus said as he entered the kitchen.

"Get lost." Caroline said not looking at him. Caroline went to Rebekah and stood beside her. She didn't even look at Klaus.

"Caroline, listen to me." he said

"Seriously Nik, you kiss another girl and expect her to listen to you. There is nothing to listen about." Rebekah said in anger.

"Caroline" Klaus said in a softer voice.

"Leave me alone." Caroline said walking past him to leave. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He took his hand up to her face. She pushed it away and left. Klaus put his hand on his face. 'What have i done?" he asked himself.

"Nik, your a jerk." Rebekah said walking out the kitchen. Stefan was standing again the door watching everything. He was laughing. Klaus turned around to him with anger.

"This is really not a good time." Klaus said in an angry tone.

"You are crazy if you think Caroline is going to forgive you just like that. I've known her for a long time. She's not gonna forgive you that fast." Stefan said leaning onto the counter. Klaus sighed.

"I know." Klaus said simply.

"Caroline is a little harsh when it comes to forgiveness." Klaus said remebering the last time she got mad at him. It was about a year ago. Kol and Klaus had went to a bar. He had forgot he had promised Caroline and Rebekah that he would take them to the movies. She got so mad that she didn't kiss him for a whole week. It was such torture, that was the worst time ever for Klaus.

"Well i should go talk to her, i have to tell her something inportant." Stefan said turning around. Klaus spoke.

"What would that be?" Klaus asked getting Stefan to stop and turn around.

"Tyler is in New York." Stefan paused seeing Klaus' eyes filled with anger. "And he wants to meet her."

"You should probably talk to her then." Klaus said. He didn't want her to meet him but she would even if he said no. Stefan was shocked by Klaus' answer. He just nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rebekah's room~<strong>

"Knock Knock." Stefan said. He walked in to see Caroline and Rebekah looking at each others dresses. Caroline ran to his side and pulled him to the bed, where the dresses were laying.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked excited. Stefan Loved the dresses. One was a nice sea green colour and off the shoulder. The other one was a beautiful purle and silver dress.

"They are beautiful." Stefan said smiling at both of them.

"Rebekah!" Kol called from the hallway. Rebekah got up and left. Stefan took a seat on the bed.

"Care, we need to talk." Stefan said in a soft voice.

"If this is something about Nik, i really don't want to talk about it." Caroline said sitting next to him.

"No its not about Klaus."

"Then what's wrong."

"Tyler's here, Care." Caroline eyes were filled with surprise.

"And he wants to meet you." Stefan said looking at her.

"Does he still l-" Stefan cut her off.

"Love you? Yes he does. I don't know if that is the reason he wants to talk to you. But he wants to." Stefan said to her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, i mean it's been five years. And im sure Nik won't be pleased if i did." Caroline said.

"I don't think he will mind. He is the one that told me to tell you." Stefan said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"You told him and he was ok with it?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Well yeah. I think he knew you wouldn't listen to him anyway, so he told me to tell you." Stefan said getting up from the bed.

"I think i should invite him to the ball. Don't you?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Yeah i was thinking that too. I'll call him right now." Stefan said before leaving the room. Caroline picked up her dress and headed to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's bedroom~<strong>

Caroline changed into her dress. The ball was officialy starting in 20 mins and she still had a lot of preparing to do. Rebekah had already done her hair, all that was left was makeup. Caroline sat there at her dresser, applying bronzer on her cheeks. Rebekah walked in wearing her beautiful sea green ball gown.

"OMG Caroline you look gorgeous." Rebekah said looking at Caroline through the mirror. Caroline stood up and faced her.

"Thank you Beks. But not as gorgeous as you." Caroline said looking Rebekah up and down.

"Believe me you look far more beautiful. Anyway the guests are here and Elijah wants us to come down now." Rebekah said.

"Ok then, lets go." Caroline said excited. Rebekah and Caroline walked out the door and down the staircase. Klaus was with Kol and Elijah talking to some old friends from England. They noticed the girls coming down and turned to them. Klaus's gaze layed only on Caroline. She looked beautiful. The way her dress fit her, the way her hair looked, everything made her even more perfect. Klaus walked over to the stairs and held out a hand in front of Caroline. She rolled her eyes and walked past him to Kol. Klaus looked at Rebekah and she just shrugged. Kol embraced her.

"Care, you look beautiful." Kol said looking at her. She smiled and looked at Elijah. "You guys look very handsome too." She said this to Elijah and Kol but she meant Klaus as well. Elijah smiled to her. Kol simply just chucked.

"Caroline, incase you forgot i always look amazing." Kol said smirking. Caroline shook her head.

"Bekah, you look so amazing." Kol said embracing his sister. These moment were rare, when he complemented her. Rebekah pulled away and smiled.

"Rebekah, you look beautiful." Klaus said. He was about to say something to Caroline but she just walked off. The plan was that Caroline was going to stay with Klaus, but after what happened this morning they had to change that. Kol and Rebekah were going to be with her for the entire time. She walked to Stefan. He was talking to a man. Once the man turned around she saw who he was.

"Alaric!" Caroline said wrapping her arms around him.

"Caroline, how are you?" Alaric asked once he pulled away.

"Im good."

"Caroline, this is my wife Meredith."

"Meredith." She said before pulling her into an embrace. She pulled away and spoke.

"Im glad to see you again." Meredith smiled and responded.

"Me too." she said before turning to Alaric. Kol and Rebekah came and took her away. They wanted her to meet some old friends of theirs.

"Hello guys, I want you to meet Caroline." Kol said to five vampire standing in a circle. They were three guys and two girls. One of the guys took his hand out to meet her. She took his hand and he kissed it.

"Caroline, i don't believe we've met." the vampire said. "Im Brandon."

"Ah yes Caroline." the other vampire said. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Niklaus is one lucky man." he said smiling at her. She was sure if she wasn't a vampire she would have blushed. Rebekah and Kol introduced her to everyone. Everyone was intrigued by her but did not dare to make a move. They knew that Klaus would probably kill them just for hitting on her. Brandon approached her and held his hand out. Caroline looked at the hand then back at him.

"I would be rude not to dance, you know." He said. Caroline nodded and took his hand. He guided her to the dance floor. Klaus watched as they moved on the dance floor. His eyes were filled with jealousy. Caroline was smiling and laughing with the vampire. Kol approached him and laughed.

"You know watching her dance with others, isn't going to make you feel any better." Kol said still laughing. Klaus turned to him then back to Caroline.

"What should i do? She doesn't want to talk to me." Klaus sais sounding depressed. Kol laughes and spoke.

"Ask her to dance. I know she probably wants you to." Klaus turned and smiled to his brother. The song had ended and Caroline was now off the dance floor. Klaus walked to Caroline and held out his hand.

"May i have this dance?" Klaus asked. Caroline thought about walking off but couldn't. There were too many people around, it would cause a scene. She placed her hand in his and he guided her back to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful." He said to her. She didn't reply. She didn't talk to him or even look at him. Klaus sighed and continued to dance.

"Caroline about before" Caroline cut him off.

"Nik how could you?" Caroline said in a low voice. She didn't want anyone to hear. She just turned and left the dance floor. She walked out onto the balcony. It had been decorated with candles and white lights. It looked beautiful.

"Caroline." someone called from behind. Caroline turned around to see Tyler standing there.

"Tyler." Caroline said softly. He took a few steps closer to her and stood next to her. She was looking out at the stars. He smiled at her and looked up at them too.

"How are you?" Caroline asked getting him to face her.

"Im good. You?"

"Im great." Caroline said before looking out at the stars.

"Im pretty sure Stefan told you i wanted to talk to you."

"Yes he did. What did you want to ask me?"

"Caroline, I love you." Tyler said. Her eyes widened. It had been along time since she last heard that come out of his mouth.

"Tyler i-" He cut her off.

"Caroline i love you, and im here to take you back. Caroline five years, my life has been hell with out you." He said taking her hand. She pulled it away.

"Tyler i-" he cut her off again.

"I don't care about anything now. I love you and that's all that matters." He said holding Caroline's hand and pulling her closer. She pushed him off.

"Tyler, i dont love you anymore. I love Klaus." Caroline said in a loud voice. 'Who was he to come here and try to take her away?' Before Tyler could say anything Klaus walked out onto the balcony.

"Everything alright here?" he asked. Caroline walked up to him, he took her hand in his. She leaned in closer to him.

"Everythings fine Nik, lets just go inside." She said looking at Tyler then walking away. They walked inside. In the hallway, Klaus stopped. He turned her around and put a hand to her face.

"Caroline are you-" Klaus stopped talking when she threw her arms around him. He pulled her closer and tightened his arms around her. He pulled away to see her eyes water. She wasn't crying but she wanted to.

"Caroline, are you alright?" he asked. Caroline nodded. And blinked her eyes rapidly trying to make the water go away.

"Im fine, it's just he wanted to take me away, from you." she said still trying to hold back the tears. Klaus leaned in and spoke.

"Im not letting you go, Caroline. Not ever." he whispered to her. She nodded and then spoke.

"Promise?" she asked. Klaus chuckled.

"I promise." he said. He took her arm and locked it with his. They walked back into the ballroom. Stefan approached them and shook his head at Caroline. Caroline just smiled and leaned closer to Klaus.

"Stefan someone's waiting for you in the garden." Caroline smiled at him. He looked at her in cofusion then left to the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Garden~<strong>

"Hello!" Stefan called out. No one answered. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a women standing in a gorgeous brown and black ball gown.

"Lexi." Stefan said before wrapping his arms around her. Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." She whispered into his ear. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"How did you come here." he asked. He was so glad she came.

"Well Caroline called me and told me that all of you guys were throwing a ball. So she told me to come for some time." She said before she kissed him on the lips. He held her close and smiled when they pulled away.

"So your only staying for some time?" Stefan asked disappointed.

"I have to go back, Stefan." she said. She was disappointed too.

"Ok, well lets enjoy the time we have." He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked. She took his arm and they walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Ballroom~<strong>

Kol and Rebekah were talking to Klaus and Caroline. Klaus and Kol were barely paying any attention to the conversations between Rebekah and Caroline, they were looking around for suspects.

"So where is Tyler?" Rebekah asked Caroline. This caught Klaus' attention. He didn't turn around to them, but he was listening more carefully then before. When Rebekah noticed Caroline's grip on Klaus arm tighten, she decided it was best to change the subject.

"I think Alaric is leaving, Caroline you should probably say goodbye." Caroline nodded and pulled at Klaus's arm. Klaus turned and faced her. He took her over to Alaric.

"Alaric." she called after him. He turned around and when he saw Klaus, he gripped Meredith's hand tighter.

"Klaus." Alaric said nodding to Klaus. Klaus nodded back.

"Caroline we were looking for you." Meredith said.

"Leaving so soon." Caroline asked.

"This is not soon Caroline." Meredith said

"Goodbye Caroline." Meredith said hugging Caroline. Alaric did the same.

"It was nice to see you Klaus." Alaric said not meaning a word.

"Nice to see you too." he replied not meaning a word either.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Meredith." Klaus said smiling at Meredith. She blushed and Alaric noticed. He took her hand and walked out the door.

"So." Caroline said turning around and smiling at Klaus. Klaus pulled her closer to him.

"So, most of the guests have left. That means we can..." Klaus didn't finish his sentence, he just started kiss Caroline's neck. She pushed him away.

"Seriously." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok fine, but you can't blame me. You haven't kissed me in like 13 hours." Klaus said putting his arms around her.

"Yeah because you deserved it." Caroline said. "We should probably say goodbye to the rest of the guests." Caroline said kissing him on the cheek then pulling away from him. They walked around and said goodbye to all the people that were leaving. Klaus didn't want to leave her side because this was the time he was most worried.

"Lexi, leaving so soon?" Caroline asked approaching Stefan and Lexi. Klaus followed a few steps behind.

"Yes well it is really important." She replied looking at Stefan then Caroline.

"Well it was nice seeing you. Im glad you two got to spend sometime together." Caroline said pulling Lexi into a hug.

"Thank you." Lexi whispered to her.

"No problem. and you look amazing." Caroline whispered back. Caroline pulled away. Lexi left the house and Stefan just turned to go back to bed.

"Stefan, do you mind freshing up and meeting us in the living room?" Klaus asked him. Stefan turned around and nodded.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, Elijah just wants to speak with everyone." Klaus told her. She nodded and spoke.

"Can i get into somthing else now? Everyone is gone." Caroline said stepping closer to Klaus. She stopped when they were inches apart.

"Go ahead." He told her before pecking her lips. "I'll be up in a minute." Caroline nodded and made her way to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's room~<strong>

Caroline had changed into more comfortable clothes. She was one girl that loved wearing her pajamas. Sometimes if she knew she was going to be home all day, she would wear her pjs. Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah had went to their rooms to freshen up. Klaus was still downstairs making sure everyone left. Stefan had already changed and was sitting in the living room, waiting for everyone else. The door opened and Klaus walked in. Caroline was putting her dress into her closet. She hated it when their room was untidy. She would yell at Klaus for not picking up his jacket or shoes. Klaus changed into sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Caroline, who was now sorting out her jewlery, told him to pick up his shoes again.

"You know i hate it when this room isn't clean." Caroline said not looking away from her jewlery. Klaus understood what she meant and picked up his shoes, and placed them in their shoe closet. It was a large walk in closet. It had all of Caroline's shoes and all of Klaus's shoes. Most of them were Caroline's. Klaus walked out and gently shut the door. He walked over to Caroline. Caroline got up before he was there. She wrapped her arms around him. He tightened his arms around her. He pulled away and held her shoulders.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He reminded her. She smiled but Klaus could see right through it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She did he best to make it sound real.

"Caroline." Klaus said softly. Caroline burst into tears. He pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face with his hands, and cleaned away some of her tears.

"Caroline, why are you crying?" Klaus asked trying to get her to stop crying.

"It's just Tyler, he wanted to take me away from you. And i don't ever want to leave you." Caroline said before Klaus spoke.

"Hey, i told that i am never letting you go. Why are you still worried?" Klaus said leaning his head forward so his eyes met hers.

"I don't know, Im just-" Klaus cut her off.

"You an idiot that's what." Klaus said wiping away her tears.

"Your an idiot to think i will leave you." Caroline smiled and wiped away her last tears. She sniffed and stopped crying.

"I love you." Klaus whispered to her. Caroline threw her arms around his neck. She loved to hear lose three words come out of his mouth. They were so simple and small yet meant so much.

* * *

><p><strong>~The living room~<strong>

Everyone had been waiting for Klaus and Caroline. They needed to discuss everything they saw tonight. They also had to explain to Caroline what was going on. They didn't want to tell her till now because she would have been worried all night long. Klaus and Caroline finally walked in to the living room. Caroline took a seat next to Rebekah, while Klaus took a seat next to Elijah. Kol and Stefan were leaning against the wall behind them.

"Caroline we need to tell you something." Elijah said. He explained to her everything that was going on, and how they needed to keep her safe. When he finished speaking, her face was filled with fear. Rebekah moved close to her and held her hand. Klaus finally broke the silence.

"Did anyone have any-." Klaus was cut off. Kol, who had been standing next to Caroline, had been thrown to the wall. There was a dagger sticking out of his chest. They force the dagger was thrown with took him and shoved him to a wall. Stefan, with vampire speed went and took the dagger out. Everyone was standing, trying to figure out what had just happened. Caroline turned to face the direction the dagger had come from. She saw the shawdow of a women in the darkness of the hallway. The women stepped out of the darkness.

"Katherine?" Caroline asked confused. She had brown hair, it rested over her shoulder in curls. Her eyes were brown and her skin was a nice olive color. She had a pink and purple ballgown on with a black shawl.

"Guess again." The women replied. Everyone was confused. Klaus' eyes widened. 'It couldn't be, she was dead. How was this possible?' he thought to himself.

"Tatia." Klaus said in a very quite voice. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. 'How was this possible?' they thought.

"Long time Niklaus."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes Tatia is back. I don't want to give too much away for the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought and please review. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**OK Here's chapter 8! Yes Tatia is back. Everyone was worried about Klaus not loving Caroline and running off with Tatia. lol That made me laugh. Read this to see why she's here, and how everyone feels about it. Thank you so much for all the Reviews and ALerts. They really are the only reason I smile everyday. Well here's chapter eight. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood there silent and shocked. Elijah finally after what felt like a century broke the silence.<p>

"How is this even possible?" Elijah asked. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or afraid.

"Well it's actually quite simple Elijah. When Niklaus was turned so was I. I knew a witch who knew your mother. She knew about her plans to kill me. She wanted to help me but she wasn't strong enough to take Esther down. So she put a binding spell on me that binded me to Niklaus. When Niklaus died i died, When Niklaus became a vampire so did i." Tatia said only keeping her eyes on Klaus. She still loved him, after 1000 years her feeling for him didn't change.

"So your saying your an original?" Stefan asked her. He was totally confused. He had heard about Tatia from Caroline. She would always tell why she hated her so much, how her being with both brothers tore Klaus and Elijah apart. But he knew she was always just jealous.

"Yes Stefan, i am an original vampire, how else do you think i entered the house?" Tatia said tilting her head. Klaus then realized it was her from that night. The night he smelt something. Caroline tried to walk closer to Stefan but Rebekah held her arm firmly. She looked at her and Rebekah just shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked annoyed. He wanted to know why this whore had just thrown a dagger at him. Klaus was still processing all of this. It was one of the biggest shocks in his life, after the first time Caroline said i love you to him that is. Tatia stepped closer to Klaus. They were now standing right in front of eachother. She took her hand to his cheek.

"I am here to take back what is mine." She said in a soft voice. Klaus roughly pushed her hand away. He stepped a few steps back. Elijah just stood there heartbroken. He did love Tatia, he never fell in love with anyone else. But she loved Klaus.

"And what exacly makes you think he is yours?" Rebekah asked. She practically read Caroline's mind and spoke.

"Well i love him, he loves me. What can make this any more clear." She replied to Rebekah.

"I do not love you, not anymore." Klaus said walking to Caroline and taking her hand. Tatia eyes filled with anger and rage. But she still maintained to control herself.

"Niklaus this is a big shock to you, your still processing. You'll soon remember everything you felt for me." Tatia said positive. Caroline's hold on Klaus' hand got tighter when she said this. She didn't want to lose him, Klaus tightened his grip too, just to let her know nothing was going to take him away from her.

"I don't think so." Klaus responded.

"Well we will find out. Right now i need a place to stay, i'll show myself a room." Tatia said. Before she could turn around Kol spoke.

"You most definitly are not staying here." Kol said in an angry voice.

"Well actually i think i am. First i am your brother's lover, i don't think that's polite." Rebekah and Caroline both rolled their eyes. "Second i am an original, so that means i can come in whenever i want. And that means i can hurt whoever i want." Tatia said glaring at Caroline. Tatia flashed infront of her, and Klaus flashed in front of Caroline.

"If you hurt her, i swear to god-" Klaus didn't finish his sentence, he just kept a hold of Caroline's hand. Tatia glared at him. She was furious, how could he have fallen in love with someone else? Elijah once again broke the silence.

"James!" He yelled out to the hallway. One of their staff members stepped into the room.

"Show her one of the guest rooms." Elijah said pointing to Tatia. Tatia fake pouted.

"I would much rather stay in Niklaus's room but i guess a guest bedroom will also do." Tatia said smiling to Klaus. Klaus just rolled his eyes and looked away from her. She turned around and followed James. She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Nice to see you too Elijah." She said before walking out the room. Elijah went and slammed the living room door shut. Everyone could see the anger in his eyes. Klaus knew that this would affect him. Once everyone was sure Tatia was far enough that she would not hear them, Rebekah spoke.

"What the hell is that doppolganger whore doing here? I hated her enough a thousand years ago." Rebekah said very annoyed. Kol answered her question.

"Well obviously she's here to prove her undying love for Nik." Kol said grinning at Klaus. Klaus did his best not to go punch Kol in his face. Klaus knew Tatia bothered Caroline and the last thing he wanted was an angry Caroline. Klaus gripped Caroline's hand even tighter. Stefan was about to comment when his phone buzzed. He checked his phone. It was a text from Damon. He looked up at Caroline and and Caroline could see worry in his eyes.

"Im sorry Caroline, i have to go." Stefan said. Before anyone could comment he was gone. Everyone was silent for a minute until Elijah spoke.

"Klaus do you still love her?" Elijah asked him. Everyones' head turned to him. Elijah knew Klaus loved Caroline but did he truly forget Tatia.

"Of course he doesn't. Right Nik?" Rebekah asked Klaus. Caroline's grip on Klaus's hand loosened, afraid of what his answer might be. Klaus tightened his grip and turned to face her.

"I love Caroline and only Caroline." Klaus said out loud so everyone could hear. Caroline smiled and her arms around his neck. Klaus immediately took his arms to her waist and held her tight. Rebekah sighed in relief. She loved Caroline and she knew Klaus did too. But to lose Caroline to Tatia was something she would hate. Once Klaus pulled away, Caroline started to frown.

"Does this still mean Tatia will be staying here?" Caroline asked worried.

"Im afraid so Caroline. She is an original vampire. She has entry to this house, and if we kick her out she will find a way to kill you." Elijah told her. She moved in closer to Klaus, afriad of what she would do. Kol walked to Caroline and took her hand away from Klaus'.

"Caroline, you are going to stay away from Klaus." Kol told her. She raised her eyebrow in shock. Everyone else did the same.

"You are going to stay away from him until she leaves." Kol told her in a serious tone. Caroline now squeezed his hand.

"Kol, im going to be fine. I have all of you." Caroline assured him. Kol shook his head.

"No. I am not gonna let you die to Nik's crazy, jealous lover." Kol said.

"Ex lover." Rebekah corrected him from behind. She walked beside Kol, and turned him to look at her.

"Kol all of us are going to take good care of Caroline. We will protect her. But we cannot take her away from Nik. I know he can't die and all but he will never be happy without her. Same for her." Rebekah said squeezing his arm alittle.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt. I will tear that doppolganger whore's heart out and feed her to humans." Kol said in a angry voice. Caroline nodded at Kol and embraced him. He stroked her blonde hair and pulled away.

"You guys should take Caroline to our bedroom, me and Elijah need to discuss something." Klaus told Rebekah and Kol. In a flash, Kol and Rebekah had taken Caroline to her and Klaus's bedroom. Elijah was now pouring himself a drink. Klaus walked to him and did the same.

"So Niklaus what is new?" Elijah asked Klaus, taking a seat on the sofa. Klaus sat on the sofa across from him.

"Elijah, are you alright?" Klaus asked worried about his older brother.

"Of course i am." Elijah said in a happy voice but Klaus could see right through it. "The girl i have loved for a thousand years is back and is love with my brother. Why wouldn't i be alright?" Elijah said in a very quite voice. He chugged down his drink.

"Elijah, i do not love her." Klaus told him. He didn't want his brother to hate him. These five year had been his best five years in his whole thousand years. Elijah got up and went and sat next to his brother. Elijah knew Klaus didn't want him to hate him. He loved his brother after all.

"I know." Elijah said putting a hand on Klaus's knee.

"I know you don't. I just want to you to be happy, and if i have learned anything from my thousand years with you, it is that love keeps you happy. Now if you choose Caroline or Tatia. I will be happy, because you are happy." He told Klaus. Klaus smiled at him and got up.

"Thank you, Elijah. For everything you have ever done for me." Klaus said to Elijah before heading out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's room~<strong>

"Who does this Tatia chick think she is?" Caroline said to Kol, who only laughed at her jealousy.

"Care, you need to calm down. Nik is not gonna be happy about you trash talking his lover." Kol said sarcastically to Caroline. She glared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Im kidding." Kol said sitting down next to Caroline.

"No but seriously who is she to come in here and say Nik is hers. Like never and i mean never am i gonna let that happen." Caroline said in a serious voice. Klaus was just outside the door. He was listening to them talk. He smiled at Caroline's words. He loved to see Caroline jealous.

"Nik loves you Caroline, you have nothing to worry about." Rebekah told her in her calm voice.

"I know he does, but do you really think he'll pick me over her." Caroline asked. She tried to stay calm but Kol could notice she was freaking out.

"Caroline, im going to tell you this for the last time. Nik loves you, ok you. He will choose you over her." Rebekah told her, squeezing her hand. Caroline just nodded. Kol finally decided to change the subject.

"Can we please stop talking about that whore and play that truth or dare game we were playing a couple of days ago." Kol said annoyed of the Tatia talk.

"You liked it?" Caroline asked him, surprised he enjoyed it.

"Yes i did, it was entertaining, watching Nik feed on a bunny." Kol said laughing over the memory.

"Ok fine, the papers are in my room. I'll go get them." Rebekah said heading out the door. She stopped when she saw Klaus standing infront of her.

"What are you doing outside the door? Found something else to makeout with?" Rebekah said tilting her head. Caroline threw a pillow at the back of Rebekah head but she dogded it. It ended up hitting Klaus in the face. He simply threw it on the floor.

"I was about to open the door, before you walked out." Klaus lied.

"Yeah sure you were. You were easedropping, weren't you?" Kol asked Klaus from behind Rebekah.

"Did you hear about Caroline trash talking your lover." Kol said teasing him. This time Caroline threw the pillow at Kol and it hit his head.

"Ex lover." Rebekah corrected him again, laughing.

"Whatever can we go now?" Kol asked Caroline. Caroline nodded and Rebekah and Kol left the room and walked down the stairs. Klaus held out a hand for Caroline and she came and took it. They joined the rest of them in the living room. Everyone was already all set to play at the dining table. Klaus laughed at the excitement in Kol's eyes.

"Ok i will play but i am not feeding on a bunny again. The blood is horrible and the hairballs just don't help." Klaus said wanting to puke at the memory. Everyone laughed at him. They sat down. Caroline next to Rebekah, and Klaus across from her. Right when they were going to begin, Tatia walked in.

"What do we have here?" Tatia said grinning.

"It's a game, you want to play, play if not leave." Elijah said in a harsh voice. Tatia smiled at his bitterness.

"Ok ok, i'll play. You don't have to beg." Tatia said sarcastically. She was about to sit down next to Kol, when she saw an empty seat next to Klaus. She smiled to herself and walked over to him. She seated herself on the empty seat and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. Caroline did her best to hold in her anger.

"Ok the rules are the same but this time what one does everyone does. So i will pick a paper out of this hat and what it says we all do. Clear?" Rebekah asked. Everyone nodded in approval.

"Can we play spin the bottle instead." Tatia asked. "I've seen people play and it looks fun." She said moving closer to Klaus. Everyone ignored her question, as if they never heard it. Rebekah took one paper out of the hat. It said truth written on it.

"Truth." She told everyone. Everyone nodded. She opened the paper and read the question in her mind. She smiled to herself.'This one will bug Tatia' she thought.

"Truth. Who do you love most in the world?" She read the words out loud.

"Ok, i'll go first. Nik and Caroline." Rebekah said smiling at Klaus.

"Kol you?"

"Caroline Bekah and Elijah." Kol said smiling at Klaus."Caroline you?"

"Ummmmmm..." Caroline loved all of them.

"Ok no you have to pick 2 at most." Klaus said knowing what her answer would be.

"Ok fine. Umm Kol and Ni...Rebekah." Caroline said smiling at Klaus. Everyone knew she loved him the most, she just liked to tease him. Klaus shook his head at her and spoke.

"Caroline." He said without thinking. Everyone looked at Tatia waiting for her answer.

"Niklaus." she said smiling at him. She took her arm and rested it on his shoulder. He chose to ignore it and not even touch her hand. But when she started rubbing his back he got up. He went and poured himself a drink and came and sat back down.

"Elijah your turn." Caroline said. Elijah sat there thinking about his answer. He thought about it and finally chose his answer.

"Niklaus and Rebekah." Elijah said simply. Rebekah was going to take out the next paper, when Elijah and Kol spoke.

"This is boring, can we do something else?" Kol and Elijah said at the same time.

"Your the one who wanted to play this." Rebekah said to Kol.

"Yeah well now i want to do something else." He replied

"Lets go get some coffee or something." Tatia said simply.

"That actually doesn't sound that bad." Rebekah and Caroline said at the same time. Klaus, Elijah and Kol got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Caroline asked.

"Your the one, who wanted to go get coffee." Elijah told her. Klaus approached Caroline and held out his hand.

"Lets go sweetheart." He said smiling. She took his hand and kissed him quick on the cheek. Tatia's eyes filled with jealousy, but she held it in. Caroline told Klaus she will get her jacket then come back. Rebekah did the same. Kol had went with Caroline and Elijah went to get his coat. Klaus and Tatia were in the living room alone. He tried to stay away from her, but she just wouldn't stay away. He finally decided to talk to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked her. She was surprised he actually spoke to her. She stepped closer to him.

"Im here for you." She said softly. She took her hand to his face. He pulled it away.

"Well problem is Tatia, i don't love you anymore." He said in a serious voice.

"Now now. You lied infront of her but she's not here right now. You can speak the truth here." She said to him in a quiet voice. She took her fingers and laced them with his. He looked at her then took his hand away.

"I am telling the truth Tatia. I do not love you anymore." He told her walking away from her. He stopped in his tracks when she talked.

"Then why did you draw that picture of me?" Tatia asked approaching him. Klaus turned around.

"I haven't told anyone about it yet but if you continue to lie like this i won't hesitate to tell Caroline." Tatia said in a harsh way. Klaus tilted his head. Was she really black mailing him? Klaus just turned around and walked off on her. He didn't know himself why he drew that picture. He was just remembering his life as a human and she popped into his mind. He just ended up drawing her and now he knew he would regret it. He couldn't lose Caroline, he wouldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is chapter 9. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. This is chapter is a long one so yea. I am so sorry for the long wait. But my schoolwork was just too much. But i swear i will update faster now. Well Read and Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus was now in the garden. He had left Tatia in the living room, not wanting to speak with her. He was lost in his thoughts about how Caroline would react if she found out he had drawn Tatia. He didn't want to think about it, but it wasn't something he could ignore. Rebekah found him, lost in his thoughts. After watching him frown and shake his head multiple times, she finally decided to speak.<p>

"Nik." She said approaching him. He turned around and put on his best smile. Rebekah could see right through it, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to go?" Rebekah asked standing infront of him. He simply nods, and she takes his hand in hers. She guides him to the car where everyone else is.

"Why are there two cars?" Klaus asks. He knew Kol probably had something to with this.

"Well i just thought that taking two cars would be better." Kol said looking at Klaus. He had this look in his eyes that totally said 'Caroline is going with me'. Klaus just walked in closer to the rest of them. He noticed everyone was there but not Caroline.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked. Tatia rolled her eyes. She stepped a few steps closer to Klaus. No one noticed but him.

"Well you guys leave, i will bring her." Kol said. Klaus looked at him and then looked at Rebekah. He sighed and stepped into one of the driver's seat. Tatia flashed to the passenger door but Caroline was already there. Caroline and Tatia glared at each other. They were standing right infront of eachother, both ready to rip eachother's heart out. Kol growled and flashed next to Caroline. He took her hand in his and led her to the other car. Caroline wanted to protest but didn't. She knew Kol wouldn't let her go with Tatia. She just sat in the passenger seat of the other car. She looked out the window and saw Klaus smiling at her. She pulled down her window and smiled back. Rebekah was going with Klaus and Tatia while Elijah was going with Kol and Caroline. Both cars engine's started and left the driveway. Tatia kept trying to talk to Klaus but he ignored her. She decided to talk to Rebekah.

"Im surprised you let me come with him at all." Tatia said to Rebekah. Rebekah was surprised she even spoke to her.

"Well what can i say, i felt pity for you. But i wasn't going to let you come alone with him." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. Tatia turned and gave her a sarcastic smile. Tatia placed her hand on Klaus's. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his lap. She squeezed his hand before he turned to look at her. She gave him a simple smile and he rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand away from hers.

"Kol you should have let me go with Klaus. Tatia is probably all over him." Caroline said to him, annoyed. She knew this would happen at some point. Kol just rolled his eyes and acted like he never heard her talk. Elijah was sitting in the back seat. He had been talking to Kol about Stefan. Stefan and Damon had some issues they needed to solve, well that's what he had told him at least. They pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. Caroline smiled to herself when she saw Klaus' car pull into the lot moments later. She slowly got out of the car. She hadn't even taken a step away from the car when Elijah and Kol flashed beside her. Kol smiled at her before heading to the rest of them. Klaus and Rebekah got out of the car. They waited for Tatia but she didn't step out. Klaus rolled his eyes and stepped to her door.

"Are you coming or not?" Klaus asked as soon as he opened the door. Tatia smiled at him and stepped out of the car. They went to the rest of them. Caroline had anger in her eyes but no one noticed. Klaus walked up next to her and took her hand. She leaned against his arm and walked inside. Kol and Rebekah followed. Elijah took a step but stopped when Tatia called his name.

"Elijah. We haven't had the chance to speak." Tatia said taking a pause, waiting for Elijah to turn around. He didn't, he acted as if he hadn't heard her talk. He saw everyone sitting at a large table. He joined them. Kol brought them all coffee and still no sign of Tatia. Klaus was about to ask where she was but stopped himself. Caroline would think different of his reason for asking, so he kept his mouth shut. They all talked about Rebekah's idea of university. She wanted her and Caroline to go to university. She wanted them to become fashion designers and to open a big company.

"Beks that sounds amazing. And you've already applied to NYU?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Yes and we both got in." Rebekah said clapping her hands together. Caroline turned to Klaus, who was sitting right next to her. His arm was around her.

"Did you hear that Nik, i got in! Can i please go?" Caroline begged with her adorable face. She leaned in closer to Klaus, waiting for his answer. He sighed and nodded.

"OMG Beks we are going to university." Caroline said in a happy voice. Kol coughed loudly, he almost choked on his coffee.

"What do you mean they can go?" Kol asked Klaus. Klaus just shrugged.

"She wants to go Kol. I want her to have a good time." Klaus kissing Caroline's hand. Kol just rolled his eyes. He always thought Klaus was some lovestruck idiot.

"Come on Kol, lighten up. If you are that worried about her, why don't you join them?" Elijah suggested. This time Rebekah almost choked on her coffee.

"Um no thanks. Me and Caroline are going to be going alone." Rebekah said in a demanding voice. Kol was about to speak before Tatia came to their table.

"Sorry guys, i just was a little hungry." Tatia said licking her lips. "Hope you didn't miss me too much." She said looking at Klaus. Klaus didn't reply. She sat down next to Klaus. Klaus was now sitting in between Caroline and Tatia. Caroline moved away from him just a little before he grabbed her hand. She laced her fingers with his, and smiled at him. She wanted to discus something with him but not in front of everyone.

"Nik can we go for a walk?" Caroline asked standing up. Klaus smiled and moved to get up. Tatia quickly grabbed his hand. He looked back to see her looking at him with loving eyes. He took his hand away from hers and took Caroline's hand. He walked out of the coffee shop with her. Tatia crushed the coffee cup in her other hand. Rebekah smiled herself, while Kol laughed out loud.'Take that bitch.' They both thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside~<strong>

Klaus and Caroline walked hand in hand. They didn't say a word since they had left the coffee shop. Klaus was about to say something but Caroline beat him to it.

"You love her, don't you?" Caroline asked stopping in her tracks. Klaus stepped infront of Caroline and put a hand to her face. She pushed it away.

"No. Tell me. Do you love her?" She asked him. He saw her eyes fill with worry and anger. Caroline was starting to lose it until he spoke.

"No i don't love her." Klaus said calmy.

"Why are you lying?" Caroline asked wanting to cry. Klaus was shocked by her words. "Don't lie to me. I can handle the truh." She said in a quieter voice. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, but she needed to know the truth.

"Caroline i don't love her. I love you." He told her in a gentle voice. He put his hand on her shoulder. She just shook her head.

"Your lying." she said with a tear streaming down her face.

"Caroline i love you, why are you doubting me? I have never loved anyone more then you." Klaus said lifting her chin, so she would look at him.

"Except for Tatia." She said to him. More water was falling down her cheeks.

"No Caroline, I have never loved anyone more then i love you." He said pulling her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"I love you so much." Klaus whispered to her. She just nodded against his chest. He pulled away and attached his lips to hers. She found feel through his lips how gentle he was being. She pulled away and looked back to the direction the coffee shop was.

"Maybe we should go back." Caroline said wiping a tear away from her face. She put her hand to his face.

"Can you tell Kol, i want to go home with you." Caroline said to him smiling. He smiled back and nodded at her. They took a few steps before Caroline stopped. She saw a white flake falling from the sky.

"Is it snowing?" She said with happiness in her voice. The snow started coming down faster. Caroline laughed and smiled. She loved the snow. Klaus picked her up off the ground. She bent her head down to look at him. She bent down and kissed him quick on the lips. He was hoping for a longer kiss, but didn't say anything. He carefully put her back on the ground and pulled her closer.

"I know, i've said this to you so many times, but i want to keep saying it for all of eternity." Klaus said to her.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." He said to her. She smiled.

"I love you too." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck. They walked back to the coffee shop. They saw everyone standing outside. Once they approached them, Kol came and took Caroline by her hand. Klaus grabbed her other hand. Kol looked back at Klaus with anger in his eyes.

"Kol, Caroline will be going home with me." Klaus said softly. Tatia's eyes were filled with anger she walked up to stand infront of Klaus. She tilted her head at him.

"Your going to let her be in the same car as me?" Tatia asked amused. Klaus just walked away with Caroline and took her to his car. Tatia soon followed but Rebekah flashed infront of her.

"You are not going in that car." Rebekah said in a serious voice. Tatia just smiled at her.

"You wouldn't want Caroline to get hurt right? Then i suggest you get out of my way." Rebekah didn't move. Tatia's eyes darkened and fangs bared. Before she could do anything, Elijah pinned her to a car in the lot.

"You touch either of them and i swear i won't hesitate to kill you." Elijah said in a serious tone. Tatia tried to get out of his grip, but there was no point. He was stronger. He growled and let her drop to the ground. He turned around and spoke.

"Kol, go with Niklaus. I will make sure this one gets home." He said looking at Tatia then back at Kol. Kol nodded. Soon Klaus and the rest of them left. Tatia was now sitting on the ground, her arms loosly wrapped around her legs. She was looking at Elijah with amusement in her eyes. He went to her and spoke.

"I am leaving, if you please to have a ride home. Come. If not, then suit yourself." He said before turning around and heading to his car. She followed him. They sat in silence in the car. Tatia finally spoke.

"Elijah i thought you were in love with me. And now you want to kill me?" Tatia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did, before you threatened my family. Now i hate you as much as Niklaus does." Elijah said not taking his eyes off the road. Tatia crashed her hand to the window. She left cracks in the glass.

"Niklaus does not hate me!" She yelled. Elijah smirked and chuckled out loud. He stopped the car, and turned to face her.

"Believe what you want Tatia, but Klaus hates you. You threaten Caroline and you think Niklaus will love you? No. Thats something that will make Niklaus hate you forever. If you hurt the girl he loves, you will pay." Elijah said before turning back to the wheel. He started the engine. Tatia just sat there. Anger building up in her. 'I will pay, huh. We will see about that.' Tatia thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelson Manor~<strong>

Kol and Rebekah were the first to get out of the car. Kol opened Caroline's door. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She walked next to Kol, and embraced him.

"I know you were mad at Nik, but it was my idea." Caroline whispered to him. Rebekah heard and smiled to herself. Klaus did the same. Kol embraced her then pulled away and held her shoulders.

"I know you asked him to. Nik would never be that selfish with you." Kol said looking at Klaus then back at Caroline.

"Hey you can't blame me! She was gonna be all over him!" Caroline said pointing at Klaus. Everyone laughed at her jealousy.

"Caroline, you are one of the most jealous girls i have ever seen." Kol said still laughing.

"Can anyone blame her. That chick just doesn't take a hint. The whole car ride she was trying to get Nik to-" She stopped talking once Klaus gave her a glare. Caroline noticed that. She stepped in front of Klaus and looked him in the eye.

"Nik, what was she doing?" Caroline asked softly. Klaus just shook his head.

"Nothing sweetheart, she just kept trying to talk to me and the usual stuff she does." Klaus said to her. She wasn't convinced but she didn't say anything.

"We should probably get inside." Kol said walking up a few steps. Caroline and Klaus followed him into the house. Rebekah stood there wondering what was taking Elijah so long. She just ignored it and followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kol's room~<strong>

Klaus had been in Kol's room. Kol had been yelling at him about Tatia and Klaus tried to calm him down.

"Kol, you need to understand that Caroline is safe with me. Nothing can hurt her when she is with me. And about the university, she will be with Rebekah. And i will be watching over them." Klaus told Kol. Kol rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Rebekah walked in.

"Ok can you two stop your arguing. Nik, please tell me you are joking. You can't possibly follow us around the whole university." Rebekah said shaking her head.

"Well what other choice do i have? You and Caroline are going to be alone and Kol or Elijah aren't even going to be there." Klaus said walking over to her. He took a seat next to her, on Kol's bed. Kol just sighed. He knew there was no other choice.

"Ok that's it. Im going to university." Kol said with both annoyance and anger in his choice. Rebekah's eyes widened.

"No you are not. This is something for me and Caroline not you!" Rebekah yelled. Kol flashed in front of her.

"Would you rather have me with you guys or Nik secretly follow you guys everywhere?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow. Rebekah crossed her arms across her chest.

"The second option sounds better." Rebekah said sarcastically smilng. Kol growled and picked his fist up to punch Rebekah but stopped when he saw Tatia standing at the door. Her eyes were filled with amusement. She walked in. She had her arms across her chest and was now leaning against the wall.

"You guys are such a cute family." Tatia mocked. Kol growled and pinned her to the wall. He had his hand around her neck. He tightened his grip and picked her up off the floor. She kicked her legs, trying to free herself. Rebekah walked next to her and laughed out loud.

"You wanted to threaten us, right? Go ahead." Rebekah said still laughing at her. Kol tightened his grip even more and she screamed out loud. He slammed her head against the wall over and over again. Rebekah turned and opened her mouth to speak to Klaus. She stopped when she saw he wasnt there. Kol finally let go of Tatia. She breathed heavily and rubbed the side of her neck.

"Niklaus left because he couldn't handle seeing me in pain." Tatia said in a soft voice. Kol turned around amused and laughed at her.

"Yea, you keep thinking that." He said walking over to his dresser. He took of his shirt and slipped into his bed sheets. Rebekah went and sat next to Kol on the bed. She hugged him goodnight and left the room. Tatia stood there staring at Kol. Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Your not bad. Obviously not as good as Niklaus but still, not bad." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Get out." He said to her with no emotion. She was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's room~<strong>

Klaus walked out of the bathroom on wearing sweatpants. He saw Caroline laying in bed. She had the sheets covering her whole body, that Klaus couldn't even notice it was her. He walked closer and smelled Tatia. That's when realization hit him. This was not Caroline in their bed, it was Tatia. He growled and took the sheet off of her. She was wearing her nightgown, barely any skin was covered. She rolled over and leaned on her elbows.

"Is there a problem?" Tatia asked smiling. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes there is. Get out of here!" Klaus yelled. Tatia grabbed Klaus's neck and pulled him closer to him.

"Come on, the blonde isn't here. We can be together." Tatia whispered to him. He threw her back on the bed and turned to walk away. Tatia quickly grabbed his hand. She was still on his bed and he was standing next to it. He took his free hand and held her wrist tightly. She soon began to scream because of the pain he was causing her. She let go of his hand and rubbed her wrist. Klaus just glared at her.

"Are you really out of your mind? You want to hurt me?" Tatia asked raising an eyebrow. Klaus leaned in forward and whispered to her.

"No i want to kill you." Klaus was leaning in so close that Tatia took that to her advantage. She attached her lips to his. Right at that second Caroline walked in and saw her kissing Klaus. Caroline's eyes widened. Klaus had thrown Tatia back on the bed after a second but not before Caroline saw them. Klaus turned to Caroline, who just stood there shocked. Caroline shook her head and walked out the room. She slammed the door shut. Klaus growled and turned to Tatia. He pinned her down to the bed. He gripped both her wrists tightly and she screamed in pain. He was on top of her and she was screaming loudly at the pain he was causing her. Rebekah walked in speaking.

"Nik, what the hell did you do? Caroli-" She stopped talking at the scene in front of her eyes. Klaus was on top of Tatia shirtless. And Tatia was wearing barely any clothes underneath him. Rebekah knew what was going on but she knew Caroline didn't. Klaus flashed in front of Rebekah.

"Take care of her, i need to speak with Caroline." Klaus said heading out the door. Rebekah grabbed his arm. He ripped her hand off his arm and continued to walk out the room. Rebekah flashed infront of him.

"Nik, she doesn't want to see you right now." Rebekah told him putting a hand on his chest. Rebekah looked back at Tatia and anger grew up in her eyes. She flashed to Tatia and threw her out of the room.

"If you ever enter this room again, i will make your life hell." Rebekah threatened her. Tatia just stood up right in front of her. She glared at her before walking off. Klaus moved a step to the door before Rebekah stopped him. He sighed.

"Just tell her the truth, please." Klaus said to her. His voice sounded so worried. He knew Caroline would probably not believe him. Rebekah nodded.

"You are going to be sleeping alone tonight. Im sure Caroline won't be coming in here." She said before walking out the door. She stopped and spoke.

"Even if she did come, if she smelled Tatia she'd leave again. Get rid of her scent." Rebekah said turning to face Klaus. He nodded and she left. He fell back on his bed. Why was this happening to him? He loved Caroline with all his heart but she doesn't believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kol's room~<strong>

Caroline had ran to Kol after what she saw in the room. She was now laying next to him on his bed, sobbing into his chest. She had been crying for the last half an hour. Rebekah walked in.

"Caroline, it's not what you think it is." Rebekah was about to continue but Kol glared at her to stop. Caroline had calmed down and was falling asleep in Kol's arms. Kol squeezed her tightly. Rebekah came and sat next to them.

"What happened? Caroline told me she saw Niklaus and Tatia kissing eachother." Kol whispered to Rebekah.

"Tatia kissed Klaus and before he could push her off, Caroline walked in." Kol nodded and kisses the top of Caroline's head.

"You should probably let her sleep with you tonight." Rebekah said to Kol. He nodded and wrapped a blanket around Caroline. He was sitting up against the headboard. Her head was still resting against his chest and he had his arms around her. He let his chin rest on the top of her head and closed his eyes. Rebekah turned the light off and left the room. Caroline snuggled in closer to Kol. 'I love you' she whispered half asleep, half awake. Kol knew she was talking about Klaus. He smiled to himself and whispered back to her. 'Go to sleep Caroline.' She nodded against his chest and in a minute she was in deep sleep. Kol finally shut his eyes when Caroline's head shot up. She looked at him with teary eyes again.

"Come on Caroline, don't cry." Kol said wiping a tear away.

"He didn't really kiss her."

"I know, but oneday he will."

"Is that what this is about, you afraid of losing him?" Kol asked pulling Caroline closer. She sobbed and nodded. Kol shook his head.

"Caroline if that's what this is about, you need to talk to him about it. You can't just cry over it." Kol said stroking her blonde hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Your right." Caroline said wiping away her tears and getting up off the bed.

"Im going to go to him right now." She said before kissing his cheek and saying goodnight. She walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's room~<strong>

Klaus was sleeping in their bed. He was on his side and his hand was beneath the side of his head. Caroline quietly sat on the bed and watched him sleep. She waved a hand through his hair. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. He opened his eyes right away. He sat up straight and looked at her.

"Caroline. Caroline i can explai-" She put her finger to his lips. She just pushed him gently to lay down.

"Just sleep, tell me in the morning." Caroline said before laying down next to him. He pulled her to him and his arms were around her. She let her head rest on his chest. He didn't say a word. After he knew she was asleep, he let himself close his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is not my best chapter, but the next few are going to be amazing. I want Caroline to be scared of Klaus leaving her. Also i loved the Koroline friendship in this chapter. ) I will update sooner this time. My school work is finally settling down and i have a long weekend. So maybe to like three chapters by tuesday! Also i will be posting my drabbles from Tumblr on this, so if you have any requests, hit me up! ;) Anyway thanks again for the Reviews. Tell me what you thought of the Chapter and plz Review. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is Chapter 10. Like i promised it's a fast update. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus shifted from one place to another. Caroline had woke up so early in the morning, and he couldn't sleep without her. Klaus finally got out of the sheets and off the bed. He felt a breeze hit him on his bare chest. Klaus walked out of the room shirtless. He descended the staircase and headed to the kitchen. Kol and Rebekah were cooking. He saw Caroline sitting there on the counter, her regular place. He walked up to her. He stood in front of her, in between her legs.<p>

"Why are you up so early?" Caroline asked while Klaus pulled her closer.

"Because you woke up early. You should know by now, i can't go to sleep without you in my arms." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned against his bare chest.

"Aren't you cold." Caroline said. She felt Klaus shake his head.

"No, im fine now." Klaus said stroking her blonde hair. Rebekah and Kol smiled at eachother, noticing that Klaus and Caroline were back to normal. Klaus and Caroline started whispering to eachother.

"You know your tired, you should get some more sleep." Caroline whispered. She was running a hand through his hair. He shook his head.

"I can't sleep." He said simply. She nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you come with me?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow. Caroline knew what he meant.

"But im not sleepy." Caroline said raising an eyebrow.

"Then im not going to sleep either." Klaus said. Tatia walked into the kitchen, she stopped and stared at the sight before her. Klaus shirtless, standing in between Caroline's legs. His arms around her and her arms around his neck. Kol and Rebekah cooking beside them. Tatia growled and went straight to the fridge. Klaus didn't even turn back to look at Tatia. He simply gazed at Caroline and she smiled. She pulled him closer to her by the neck. She attached her lips to his. The kiss was pasionate yet hungry, soft yet fierce, sexy yet sweet. Caroline didn't back away from his lips. She continued to kiss him. She moaned as her tongue danced with his. Tatia stood there, glaring at the two of them kiss. When they didn't pull away, she growled out loud. Kol turned around and saw her watching Klaus and Caroline kiss. He chuckled before he spoke.

"You know staring at them, isn't going to make you feel better." Kol said cutting up some tomatoes. Klaus and Caroline still continued kissing, they weren't going to let Tatia ruin a perfectly good kiss. Caroline wanted Tatia to know Klaus was hers. They finally pulled away from each other. They smiled at eachother. She looked behind Klaus to see Tatia watching them in rage. Caroline smiled to Tatia before looking back at Klaus. Klaus didn't even bother turning around to look at Tatia. He didn't want to see her face, not after what she did yesterday. He knew Tatia would do whatever it takes to take Caroline away from him, so he was going to do whatever it takes to make sure she fails. And this round he had already won.

"Are you going to keep staring and smiling at eachother, or are we going to eat breakfast?" Rebekah asked them. Both of them turned their heads to her. Caroline blushed alittle and Klaus just smiled sweetly to her. They smile totally read 'Leave us alone, so we can make out more.' Rebekah just shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. Kol still stood there chopping onions and Tatia was sitting on the counter at the other side of the kitchen. Klaus and Caroline continued to kiss, smile, whisper, and kiss more. Tatia couldn't handle it anymore. She threw a mug to the ground and flashed out of the kitchen. Klaus and Caroline broke apart from their kiss and looked back to the shattered mug. Kol did the same. They ignored it and went back to what they were doing before.

"Ok once you two are done making out, you two can come eat breakfast with me, Elijah and Bekah." Kol said before heading out the room. Caroline hopped off the counter and stood in front of Klaus.

"Are you sure your not cold?" Caroline asked rubbing his chest. Klaus smiled and shook his head.

"I told you im fine."He said. "Go eat breakfast with Kol, im going to go shower." Klaus said kissing Caroline's head and guiding her to the dining table. He left her there with them and made his way to his room. He stopped in the doorway of his room. Tatia was sitting with her legs crossed on his bed. Klaus rolled his eyes and went to his dresser and picked up a towel.

"You know if Rebekah finds out your in here, she will rip your head off." Klaus said not looking at her. Tatia shrugged.

"All is fair in love and war, Niklaus." Tatia said leaning back on her hands. Caroline came in through the door.

"Nik, I want you to make sure yo..." Caroline stopped her sentence when she saw Tatia sitting on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here again?" Caroline asked annoyed and angry. Tatia shrugged.

"Came to talk to my lover. What about you?" Tatia asked raising an eyebrow. Klaus walked over to Tatia and glared at her. She got up and walked out the door. Klaus stepped infront of Caroline. He knew how insecure she was about all this. But she stayed strong.

"She is such a pain in the.. nevermind. I wanted to make sure you said i could go to NYU. I know you don't want me to go alone and all but Kol is coming now." Caroline said lacing her fingers with his.

"Caroline, i told you that you could go." Klaus said.

"I know but i wanted to make sure. Ok well Kol needs my help." Caroline said turning around. Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bare chest.

"Join me in the shower." Klaus said with a smirk on his face. Caroline raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"I can't, Kol needs my help." Caroline said looking at the door. Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Please." Klaus begged. Caroline attached her lips to his and kissed him fiercly. Klaus lifted her off the ground and carried her to their bed. They fell on the bed in each others arms. Klaus began to play with Caroline's shirt before she stopped him.

"You know Kol is going to be really mad." Caroline said looking at the door. Klaus continued to kiss her neck. He made his way down her neck and her shoulders.

"I don't care what Kol thinks." Klaus said before ripping Caroline's shirt off and kissing her chest. She protested at first but sighed and gave in. Klaus kissed her lips hard. She moaned as is hands rubbed her bare stomach. He smiled against her lips. Caroline knew she was not going to be able to help Kol.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kol's room~<strong>

"What is taking her so long?"

"Calm down Kol, she'll be here. She probably got hung up with Nik or something." Rebekah told him. He was furious because he had told Caroline he wanted to talk to her and it had been an hour now. Caroline walked into the room, all showered and dressed.

"What took you so long?" Kol asked.

"I took a shower." Caroline said trying to hide her smile. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Nik was going to shower?" Rebekah said. Caroline smiled and Kol shook his head.

"Ok now that you two are done with your morning sex, can we talk about my issues?" Kol asked getting annoyed of Klaus.

"Ok what do you need help with?" Caroline asked. Rebekah started laughing.

"He needs help picking out clothes for university tomorrow." Rebekah said laughing. Caroline eyes widened in surprise.

"So your telling me to help you pick out clothes for school, i had to leave Nik ther-. You know what nevermind. How can i help?"

"Caroline this is serious, i have never been to school. I want this to be perfect." Kol said playing with his hands. Caroline went and sat next to him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Your going to have so much fun. And you wear normal clothes like you do everyday. And besides all the girls will be all over you even if you came in tights" Caroline told him. Rebekah scoffed.

"Yea it's called compolsion." Rebekah said smirking. Kol ignored her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok now if this is done, can we please go have some fun?" Rebekah asked. They had been bored all day and she wanted to do something fun.

"Ok Beks, where do you wanna go?" Kol asked. Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but Kol cur her off.

"And we are not going to the mall." Kol said pointing a finger at Rebekah. She pouted.

"Fine. Then you choose where we go. Caroline, any suggestions?" Rebekah asked. Caroline shook her head.

"Do you guys mind, if i ditch you two and go to Nik?" Caroline asked smiling.

"No of course not." Kol said with sarcasm. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Ok, go. But you are hanging out with us tonight." Caroline jumped up and ran out the door.

Caroline found Klaus in the living room he was sitting on the rocking chair, his back facing her. She crept over to him, she stood behind him and smiled when she saw what he was drawing. He was drawing her. It was a portrait of her at the ball they had just thrown. Caroline took her hands and covered Klaus' eyes from behind him.

"Guess who?" She said in a cheerful voice. Klaus smiled. He grabbed her wrists and held them softly.

"Is it the hot mail lady?" Klaus asked. Caroline raised an eyebrow and let go of his eyes. She walked a few steps and stood in front of him. He grabbed her by the waist and seated her in his lap. Her arms around his neck.

"Nik, can we go somewhere?" Caroline asked against his chest.

"Where do you want to go?" Klaus asked stroking her beautiful blonde hair.

"Anywhere, just me and you." Caroline said looking up at him. He frowned.

"I can't today. Elijah wants me to go somewhere with him." Klaus said. Caroline sat up straight and looked at Klaus.

"I want to come too." Caroline said.

"Caroline, you can't. We are going to a wolf bar to meet an old friend." Klaus said. She took her hand to his face.

"Please can i come?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"Caroline, im not going to let you get hurt at a goddamn wolf bar. It's not safe." Klaus said tightening his arms around her.

"Come on, your going to be with me." Caroline said smiling.

"Caroline, no."

"Then what am i suppose to do?" Caroline asked in a loud voice. Klaus took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Go shopping with Kol or something."

"They don't want to go shopping."

"Well then go somewhere else."

"Where?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Caroline."

"Ok, i don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here with you." Caroline said before cuddling closer to Klaus. Klaus starting kissing behind her ear then made his way down her neck. He applied soft gentle kisses. Tatia walked in to see them kissing again. Once Caroline felt her presence she held onto Klaus' arm tightly. Klaus totally ignored Tatia. He wanted her to know she had no chance against Caroline. Tatia 'acciedently' dropped a vase on the ground. Both Caroline and Klaus turned to face her. She was glaring at the both of them. Tatia hated the thought of anyone else kissing Klaus, but seeing it made her even more angry.

"Is there a problem?" Klaus asked smirking. Caroline laughed out loud but stopped after a minute.

"No just wondering how long your affair with this blonde with last." Tatia said sitting down on the sofa across from the rocking chair.

"And how it will take for you to realize you love me." Tatia said crossing her arms across her chest. Caroline let her head rest on Klaus' chest. She was afraid of losing Klaus, but she didn't want to show it to Tatia. Klaus just shook his head and kissed Caroline's forehead. Elijah and Kol walked into the room. Tatia looked to Kol, then continued to stare at Klaus and Caroline.

"Caroline, Niklaus needs to leave with me. Now." Elijah said putting on his coat and picking up the car keys. Caroline shook her head and leaned closer to Klaus. He chuckled.

"Sweetheart, i have to go." Klaus said. Caroline shook her head and leaned in even more. Klaus wrapped his arms around her.

"Caroline, i have to go." Klaus whispered into her ear. She shook her head again against his chest.

"Why can't Kol go with Elijah?" Caroline whispered to him. Tatia just watched them talk. Anger was buiding up inside of her, she felt like ripping Caroline's head off. 'How dare she touch my Niklaus, my Niklaus.' she thought.

"Because i have to, now can i go?" Klaus asked pulling Caroline away from his chest. He held her shoulders and waited for her to answer. Caroline finally nodded and got off of him. He stood up and kissed her hand before exiting the room with Elijah. Caroline sighed and fell back on the rocking chair. She rocked back and forth, her hand folded on her lap. Her and Tatia looked at eachother with rage in their eyes. Kol finally got them to stop.

"Care, Rebekah was looking for you. She needed to talk to you." With that Caroline flashed out of the room. She went straight to Rebekah's room. She found Rebekah sitting on the bed, looking through movies.

"What are you doing Beks?" Caroline came and sat next to her.

"Nik and Elijah promised to watch a movie with us, but they said no sappy love ones. So i thought why not a horror movie." Rebekah said holding up the cover for Paranormal Activity. Caroline stepped up and grabbed the movie from her.

"I can't watch a horror movie." Caroline said. Rebekah smiled.

"I know you are super scared of horror movies but Nik will be there with you. Please." Rebekah begged. Caroline sighed and nodded. Everybody knew Caroline only watched horror movies with Klaus. Once she had watched one without him and she had totally freaked out. She would wake up crying every night and was too scared to look in mirrors. Klaus would always have to calm her down and get her to stop crying every night. He even had to be there when Caroline looked in a mirror. Klaus wanted to kill Kol. He was the one that had told her to watch it. After that Klaus told everyone that Caroline was only allowed to watch horror movies if he was with her. She always felt safe with him. Klaus swore he would kill whoever let Caroline watch another horror movie without him. Caroline eventually wasn't scared anymore. But Klaus had had to spend two months watching her cry everynight. And he never wanted that to happen again.

"Fine, but not this one. This one is not the kind i like." She said throwing the cover to the other side of the bed. Rebekah shrugged and picked up another movie.

"How about this one?" Rebekah asked holding up the cover for Insidious. Caroline looked at the cover carefully then nodded.

"Ok fine, but if i get to scared, im not watching the rest of the movie. And i am sitting next to Nik." Caroline said and gave the cover back to Rebekah.

"Im sure he won't let you sit away from him anyway." Rebekah piled up the rest of the movies and shoved them into the closet. Now all that was left was to wait for the guys to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so hope you liked this. Like i said before this story will progress slowly. Everyone keeps saying why doesn't Klaus kill Tatia. Well here's your answer. He can't. She was linked to him when she was turned, so she can't be daggered like Klaus. They need white oak to kill her, and right now they have none. I will update another chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked it, Tell me what you thought. And please review. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11. Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Werewolf bar~<strong>

"So James, have you found the tree?" Klaus asked. They had sent James to go find the tree. It has been five years now, and the tree is still no where to be found.

"No." the werewolf asked simply. Klaus and Elijah glared at him.

"What do you mean no? You have been gone for five years and you can't find a goddamn tree?" Elijah said with anger in his tone.

"Im sorry, but i couldn't find it. Why do you need it all of a sudden?" James asked looking at Klaus.

"We have a new family member, and we need to be rid of her. I don't think Caroline is safe if she's here."

"Well i guess you will have to protect Caroline alittle longer because that tree is no where to be found." James said sipping his drink. Klaus flashed infront of James and grabbed him by the neck. James dropped his glass. Klaus picked James off the ground and he tightened his grip on his neck. The werewolf kicked his legs, trying to free himself.

"Listen to me carefully. I need that tree within the next month. Find it and you live. Fail, i will rip your heart out and feed it to your wife." Klaus said before dropping James to the ground. Klaus walked out the door. Elijah stood in front of James.

"Your time starts now." Elijah said before following Klaus. He found Klaus punching a car. He left a dent. Elijah flashed infront of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Niklaus calm down." Elijah said.

"How can i calm down, it's been five years for god sakes. Elijah, i just need her dead." Klaus said to him in a serious voice.

"I know but good things come with time." Elijah said before walking off to his car. Klaus repeated his words in his head. 'Good things come with time.'

* * *

><p><strong>~The mikaelson manor~<strong>

"When are they going to be home?" Caroline asked. Her head was on the ground while her legs were on the sofa. She was hanging upside down.

"They will be back soon." Kol said to her. He picked her up by the foot and made her sit up straight.

"Where did they even go and why?" Caroline asked Kol. Kol didn't reply. Tatia walked in and spoke.

"Niklaus is probably gone to get me a gift or something. You know him and his gifts." Tatia said sitting next to Kol. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so obsessed with him. He doesn't even love you." Caroline said simply. Tatia stood up and screamed.

"Niklaus loves me!" She yelled at Caroline. Kol grabbed Tatia's wrist and threw her back on the sofa. He got up and sat next to Caroline.

"And i am in love with him." Tatia said after finally calming down.

"Your in love with a guy you can never have." Caroline spoke looking at her nails. Tatia flashed infront of Caroline and Kol flashed infront of Caroline. He wrapped his hand around Tatia's neck and threw her across the room. She got up and came back to attack. Tatia got a hold of Caroline's neck but Caroline easily got out of her grip. She gripped her neck and laughed at Tatia when she tried to get out of Caroline's grip.

"You really think i wouldn't be trained. You may be older but im stronger." Caroline said dropping Tatia on the ground. She knew Tatia was stronger but she wasn't going to admit it. Tatia stood up and glared at her with angry eyes. She broke the arm of a chair and threw it staright to Caroline's chest. Kol flashed infront of Caroline and it hit his heart. He fell to the ground gray. Rebekah flashed into the room. She wrapped her arm around Tatia's neck and squeezed it tightly. Tatia screamed becuase of the pain.

"You just love staking my brother don't you? Yea well this is your temporary death." With that Rebekah snapped Tatia's neck and she fell to the ground. Rebekah looked over to see Caroline taking the wood out of Kol's chest. His color turned back to normal and after a couple of minutes he woke up.

"Kol are you ok?" Rebekah asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Im fine Beks." Kol said wrapping his arms around her.

"Where is that bitch?" Kol asked brushing himself off. Caroline pointed to Tatia who was 'dead' on the ground.

"Who did that?" Kol asked. Caroline pointed to Rebekah. Kol stepped infront of Caroline and held her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Caroline nodded.

"Ok good, i think that we shouldn't tell Nik about this. He'll go on a killing spree if he knew you could have died." Kol said laughing. Caroline nodded. They heard the main door open and Rebekah quickly flashed Tatia to her room. Kol and Caroline quickly sat on the couch, acting casual. Klaus and Elijah walked into the room. Caroline ran into Klaus' arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged his neck tight. Klaus didn't put her back on the ground. He held her close and just walked over to the sofa. She still didn't get off him and he finally decided to put her down. Caroline smiled and sat on the couch. Elijah joined Kol on the couch, who was now reading a magazine.

"So did you guys find what you were looking for?" Kol asked not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Unfortunatly no." Klaus said grabbing Caroline and seating her in his lap.

"What did you guys go for?" Caroline asked Klaus. He shook his head.

"Nothing sweetheart. Don't worry about it." Klaus told her and kissed her forehead. She shrugged and pecked his lip.

"Oh good you guys are home." Rebekah said once she walked in. She acted like nothing happened. Caroline got up and took the fashion magazine from Kol and started reading it. She sat in between Elijah and Kol. Tatia flashed in and stood in front of Klaus. She smiled a loving smile and then kissed his forehead. Klaus' eyes widened at the gesture. He never thought Tatia would do something this gentle. Caroline was about to swear at Tatia but Rebekah stopped her.

"Ok so are we watching a movie or what?" Rebekah asked sitting on the arm rest of Klaus's sofa. Elijah and him stood up. Tatia did the same and stepped next to Klaus.

"Ok what movie are we watching." Klaus asked. Kol and Caroline got up too.

"Insidious." Kol answered. Klaus's eyes widened in surprise. He walked infront of Caroline and pulled her closer to him.

"Your watching a horror movie?" He asked with a gentle voice. Caroline nodded and spoke.

"Im only watching if you do." Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>~Theater room~<strong>

The theater room was one of Kol's favourite rooms. It had like 14 doors to it. All the door led to different games and entertainment systems. They all took a seat in their chairs. Caroline and Klaus sat on the sofa. Tatia sat beside Klaus. Klaus was once more in between Caroline and Tatia. He leaned closer to Caroline. Caroline was shaking before the movie started. He smiled and held her even closer. They were half way across the movie and Caroline hadn't cried yet. Everyone was sure she would have cried or ran out the room in five minutes. A devil appeared on the screen and Caroline screamed. She closed her eyes and hid her face in Klaus' chest. He chuckled.

"Caroline, it's gone." Klaus whispered. She didn't open her eyes or back away from his chest. Klaus didn't say anything. He just put his arms around her and let his chin rest on her head. Caroline had proably only watched ten minutes of the movie after that. She was always just covering her eyes or hiding into Klaus' chest. Tatia kept trying to get Klaus to come closer to her, but she kept failing. She rubbed Klaus's leg. She kissed his head multiple times, she even took his arms off of Caroline. But nothing worked. He just said 'Get away from me' and put his arms back around Caroline. Tatia was getting fed up, she needed to do something about this. At least thats what she thought.

"Ok Caroline the movie is over." Klaus said to her. She didn't back away, she just tightened her arms around him. That's when he noticed she was asleep.

"Wow atleast she won't be crying tonight." Kol teased. Klaus glared at him.

"That wasn't even funny, ok. She was really scared." Klaus said tightening his arms around her.

"I know it wasn't funny, sorry." Kol said before heading out the room. Elijah and Rebekah followed. Klaus picked up Caroline bridal style and flashed to their room. Klaus carefully laid Caroline on the bed. He took her shoes off and put a blanket over her. He turned around to see Tatia standing in the doorway.

"You just love this room, don't you?" Klaus asked annoyed. This was like her fifth time showing up in their room.

"What can i say, it's my type." Tatia said walking in and taking a seat on the rocking chair.

"I need you to stay away from Caroline." Tatia said. Klaus laughed ot loud.

"You think i'll leave her for you?" Klaus asked amused. Tatia nodded.

"Yes you will because you love me." Tatia said. Klaus laughed once more.

"You and your stupid assumptions. What makes you think i love you?" Klaus asked. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"You love me Niklaus! Me!" Tatia said in a very loud voice.

"Tatia. Get this. I hate you. I want you dead. I love Caroline, Caroline and only Caroline." Klaus said in a serious tone. Tatia flashed in front of Klaus. She burst into tears.

"Why do you not remember anything you felt for me? You love me Niklaus." Tatia said with tears streaming down her face. She took her hand to Klaus' cheek.

"I loved you Tatia, i don't now. I have moved on, you should too." Klaus said in a soft voice. Tatia's growled.

"I will not move on, i will do whatever it takes you make you remember you love me, and not that blonde." She said angerly pointing at Caroline. Klaus growled and was about to speak but she cut him off.

"I will tear her apart if i have to." Tatia said before flashing out of the room. Klaus stood there in shock. He didn't want to imagine Caroline hurt. He quickly shut the door and locked it. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and took his shirt off. He climbed into bed. Caroline right away got up and wrapped her arms around him. He knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Why did you pretend you were sleeping?" Klaus asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Because i didn't want to watch the rest of the movie. And i wanted to see how gentle you are when im sleeping." Caroline whispered back.

"Ok so how gentle am i?" Klaus asked.

"Your too gentle. You care about me too much." Caroline said snuggling in closer to Klaus. Klaus chuckled.

"Caroline i am not gentle." Klaus said in a serious tone.

"Yes you are, you act like a big bad wolf. But your not one." Caroline whispered and yawned. Klaus spoke.

"I am only gentle with you, everyone else can go to hell." Klaus said. Caroline smiled against his chest.

"Tatia is not gonna give up, is she?" Caroline asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Good things come with time." Klaus said simply. Klaus took the blanket and wrapped it around Caroline. Caroline gently kissed his chest.

"I love you." She whispered kissing his chest again. Klaus smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too." Klaus whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok im sorry that this was shorter then usual but i promise next chapter will be longer. Kol is not in love with Caroline, just wanted to make that clear. He loves her as a sister nothing more. All the mikaelsens love Caroline as a sister. (not Klaus obviously) Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hope you like it and please review. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is Chapter 12. I love all my reader so much, thank you for all the reviews and alerts! :) This is kinda a fun chapter, so i hope you like it! :)**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The vampire diaries. (If i did, i would have made Stelena and Klaroline endgame and this is how the show would be. That would be so amazing! lol) :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus was woken up by the sound of heels clicking.<p>

Klaus sat up straight and leaned against the headboard. "Sweetheart, where do you think your going?" Klaus said. Caroline walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Im going to University today." Caroline said in a excited voice.

"Oh yes. i forgot. Well i guess your missing your first day of school." With that Klaus grabbed Caroline and rolled her over so she was underneath him. He applied soft kisses down her jawline and neck. Caroline tried pushing him but he didn't budge.

"Nik im not spending my first day of school at home with you." Caroline said. She moaned as he sucked on her neck. She wanted to stay but couldn't. Klaus pulled away from her neck and fake pouted.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." He said before going back to kissing her neck. Someone knocked on the door. Klaus growled and backed away from her neck.

"She's not coming!" Klaus yelled. Kol started laughing outside the door. Caroline smacked Klaus's arm.

"Yes i am!" Klaus turned to Caroline. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nik, please let me go." Caroline said trying to get Klaus off of her. He still didn't budge. He just kept laughing at her trying to free herself.

"What am i suppose to do for 7 hours without you?" Klaus asked. He bent down and brushed his nose against hers.

"Draw me." Caroline whispered. Klaus chuckled.

"Stay home and i will." Rebekah knocked on the door impatiently. Klaus growled again.

"Can you just let her come, or we are coming in." Rebekah yelled from the other side of the door. Klaus just shook his head. Kol and Rebekah walked into the room.

"A little help here." Caroline said from underneath Klaus. He just nuzzled her neck. and held her closer.

"Seriously Nik, just let her go." Kol said. He was getting furious because he didn't want to be late for his first day of school. Klaus shook his head. Rebekah speeded over to him and threw him off of Caroline. Caroline quickly got off the bed. They all turned to leave but Caroline stopped when Klaus called her name.

"Caroline." She turned around. She walked over to him and stood in between his legs. She ran a hand through his hair and pecked his lips. Klaus held her tight.

"Bye." She whispered to him. Caroline kissed his forehead and gave him a quick hug before running out of the room. Klaus fell back on his bed. Tatia appeared as soon as Caroline went. She flashed on top of Klaus. He sat up and leaned on his elbows. She rubbed his chest and ran a hand through his hair.

"I have to say it has been a long time since i have been in this position." Tatia said resting her head on Klaus's chest. He harshly pushed her off of him and got off the bed.

"Tatia this is the last time i am going to tell you this. Leave me alone." Klaus turned to leave but she flashed in front of him.

"Niklaus, you never leave the people you love." Klaus rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Tatia smiled to herself.

"Do you want me to join you." Tatia asked her head against the bathroom door.

"Sorry, Caroline has this reserved already." Klaus said smiling about the last time she was in there with him. Tatia punched the door, and growled.

"Dont worry Niklaus, soon enough i will be in there." With that she flashed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~New York University~<strong>

They had just arrived. The were about an hour and a half early. They wanted to check out the campass before their classes started.

"Wow it sure is packed." Rebekah said while they were sitting on a bench outside the university. Kol was a couple feet away talking to a girl. He had tons of girls over him but this one caught his eye. He looked in Caroline and Rebekah direction and winked at them. Caroline knew that meant she was his meal for today. The girl looked in their direction too. She rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The girl asked pointing to Caroline. She was annoyed of him looking in that direction every few minutes. Kol laughed out loud.

"That is most definitly not my girlfriend." Kol said to her. He heard Caroline and Rebekah laugh from where they were sitting. He assumed that they probably heard what the girl said.

"Well you just seem more interested in them then me." The girl said stepping closer to him. Kol made eye contact with her.

"Would you please join me in the alley not a few minutes away." Kol asked. The girl simply nodded. He started to walk off but stopped. He couldn't leave Rebekah and Caroline alone. He turned to the girl and compelled her again.

"Nevermind. Leave." With that the girl quickly left. He walked over to Caroline and Rebekah.

"Why would you do that? Her blood smelled delicious." Rebekah said shaking her head and pointing a finger towards the girl. Kol chuckled.

"Well i can't feed here and i can't leave. Nik will kill me if i leave Caroline alone." Kol said. Caroline scoffed.

"You know, i can take care of myself." Caroline snapped. Rebekah laughed.

"Yea we know but Nik doesn't." Rebekah didn't take her eyes off the fashion magazine she was looking through. One day her designs would be in here. Caroline stood up and picked up her bag.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late." Caroline walked off. They quickly gathered their things and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelsen Manor~<strong>

Klaus just sat in the living room all day long. He sat there, drew Caroline, drank blood, drank scotch and drew Caroline. Kol, Rebekah and Caroline were suppose to be home twenty minutes ago but they hadn't come home yet. Klaus was getting worried. He was pacing around the living room. He stopped and sighed when the door opened. He ran over to it.

"You know you had me worried sick, what too-" He stopped talking once he saw it was Tatia. "Oh it's you." Tatia tilted her head and smiled.

"I missed you too Nik." Tatia smirked. He turned to face her.

"Nik?" He had never thought Tatia would be someone who would call him Nik. Tatia nodded

"Yes Nik. Everyone calls you Nik, so i thought why not." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Only my loved ones call me Nik." Klaus walked away from her and entered the kitchen once more.

"Yes exacly, that's why i should be calling you Nik." Tatia followed him into the kitchen. He opened the refridgerator and grabbed another blood bag. He still had no clue where Caroline was. Tatia hopped onto the counter. She motioned Klaus to come to her. Klaus ignored her. When he heard the main door open he quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Kol and Rebekah walked throught the door.

"What took you guys so long." Klaus noticed Caroline wasn't with them. "And where is Caroline." He walked over to the main door and there was no sign of Caroline.

Rebekah sighed and walked closer to Klaus. "Nik, Caroline..." She didn't finish off her sentence. Klaus looked at her in confusion. Klaus turned to Kol, who stood there looking at the ground.

"Kol, where is she?" He tried to stay calm but everyone could see he was losing it. Kol continued to stare at the ground. Tatia started smiling like an idiot. 'Yes finally she's gone.' Tatia thought,. Klaus growled, annoyed that no one was answering him.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked again. In a flash someone was on his back kissing his head. Caroline bent down and kissed his cheek from behind him. Everyone laughed.

"Calm down, im right here." Caroline whispered into his ear. He sighed in relief. She hopped off his back. He turned around and threw his arms around her. Caroline did the same and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They stood there for minutes not pulling away from their embrace. "I missed you." Klaus whispered. Caroline nodded and whispered back.

"I missed you too." She finally pulled away from him and kissed his lips. She kiss was tender and soft. Klaus pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Everyone watched them, Rebekah just couldn't help smiling. Tatia just watched in anger and Kol just didn't really care.

"So did you have fun?" Klaus asked. She smiled and nodded. From the way she nodded, Klaus knew she had a good time.

"Well today was my first day of school and it totally sucked." Kol said before collapsing on the sofa. "But we will still celebrate." Everyone tunred to him.

"And how is that?" Klaus asked.

"We are going to Glorias." Kol said with a poker face. "So be ready in a hour." Caroline started to walk to Rebekah but Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"We will be down in a hour." Klaus said smiling at Caroline. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Klaus flashed them out of there and took them to their room. Caroline took off her jacket and earrings before heading to the bathroom. Klaus grabbed her again.

"Where do you think your going?" Caroline knew exacly what Klaus wanted but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Im going to shower, now if you would just let me go." Caroline tried to get out of his grip but it was firm. Gentle yet firm. Klaus smirked before picking her up off the ground. He kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell onto the bed and continued to kiss. Caroline took Klaus's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Klaus rolled them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck. Caroline moaned as he made his way down her neck. He was just about to rip her shirt off when Elijah knocked on the door. Caroline laughed when Klus growled.

"Go away." he said annoyed. He continued to kiss Caroline's neck. Once Elijah heard Caroline moan he understood why he was telling him to leave.

"Niklaus this is important. I need to give Caroline something." Elijah said from the other side of the door. Klaus ignored Elijah and continued to kiss Caroline. When Elijah heard Caroline moan again, he knew Klaus was not going to open the door. Elijah shook his head.

"You two are unbelievable." With that Elijah slid a letter underneath the door. Klaus and Caroline both saw it come in but they both ignored it.

1 hour later...

Caroline was now in one of Klaus's shirt. Caroline had changed into something more comfortable. Klaus had told her to just leave no shirt on but Caroline refused. She knew if she took her shirt off, they wouldn't be able to join Rebekah and the rest of them in an hour. Caroline and Klaus continued to kiss for the past hour. Rebekah knocked on their door.

"Are you guys ready?" Rebekah asked. Klaus growled for like the tenth time today.

"Yea we'll be out in five minutes." Caroline said before going back to kissing Klaus.

"Caroline i can hear you moaning. Get up and get ready!" Rebekah yelled from the other side of the door. Both Klaus and Caroline laughed.

"Ok you better not be naked because im coming in." With that Rebekah opened the door and walked in. She just shook her head when she saw Klaus and Caroline kissing eachother in bed. She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She wasn't going to ruin their make out session, no matter how badly she wanted to drink. Kol approached Rebekah when she was half way down the stairs.

"Where are they?" Kol asked looking behind Rebekah. Caroline walked down the stairs.

"Right here." She said walking past them both. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"You got ready pretty fast."

"We're vampires Bekah." Rebekah nodded and followed her. Kol went up to their room. Klaus was putting on his coat. Kol walked into the room but stopped when a letter hit his foot.

He bent down and picked it up. "Who's is this?" Klaus turned and faced him.

"It's probably Caroline's. Elijah wanted to give it to her." Kol walked to Klaus and handed it to him. Klaus observed the envelope and then put it down on the dresser.

"Lets go" Klaus said before heading out the room. Kol followed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Glorias~<strong>

"Gloria, it's so nice to see you again." Rebekah said as she approached Gloria. Gloria pulled her into an embrace. Gloria smiled over to Caroline, who was in Klaus's arms. Kol and Elijah walked in with the Tatia.

"Is that Katherine?" Gloria questioned as the three of them approached them. Tatia took her hand out to meet Gloria's.

"Im Tatia." Gloria's eyes widened in surprise, she hesitated but took her hand to meet Tatia's.

"Gloria. Um weren't you dead?" Gloria asked confused. Tatia laughed and spoke.

"Technically we all are. And im happy you've heard of me. Im Niklaus's mate." Gloria's eyes widened again. Did she just say Niklaus's mate? Was she out of her mind? Does she even know that Klaus will never leave Caroline for her? Gloria shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She looked to Klaus and Caroline who were just smiling at eachother. Gloria smiled at how cute and happy they looked together.

"Well your mate seems to have found someone better." Gloria said pointing at Caroline. Tatia scoffed.

"Yea she's just a phase. He'll be back to reality soon." Tatia said before going to the bar and talking to another british guy. He wasn't that good lucking but she just needed someone to make Klaus jealous. Klaus finally turned to Gloria.

"Ignore her, she's only going to be around a while." Klaus said to Gloria. Gloria laughed and nodded. Caroline joined Kol and Rebekah on the dance floor. Klaus sat at a table with Gloria.

"So she's linked to you?" Gloria asked.

"Well she was when i was turned but not now." Klaus said not taking his eyes off Caroline. Gloria nodded. Klaus continued to stare at Caroline.

"You made a mistake." That got Klaus's attention. He turned to face her.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I can sense you made a mistake." Gloria said taking her hand to meet Klaus's.

"And it involves Caroline." Klaus knew what she was talking about but didn't say a word.

"Klaus i have never seen you as happy as you are now, don't let her slip away. You need her." Gloria told Klaus. She knew him for 500 years now, and he was happiest now. Klaus looked at Caroline and nodded.

"I don't want to lose her." He said to Gloria but still continued to watch Caroline. She was dancing with Kol, smiling and laughing. Klaus smiled to himself.

"I know you don't. That's why im telling you don't let her slip away. She is fragile. One mistake and she's gone. She loves you and she doesn't want to leave you. But that doesn't mean she won't. Don't let her." Gloria said. She got up and left Klaus alone at the table. Klaus took his hand and covered his eyes. Gloria's words kept repeating themself in his head.'She loves you and doesn't want to leave you, but that doesn't mean she wont.'

"Excuse me?" Klaus looked up to see a blonde girl standing in front of him. Why always blondes?

"You mind if i join you?" She asked. Before Klaus could speak, she seated herself at the table. She was a little chubby. Had blonde hair and was wearing a black dress. The dress was extremly tight on her and extremly short. Klaus looked back to Caroline. She was still dancing with Kol. Klaus was in so much stress that he wanted to feed on the girl in front of everyone, but he controled himself. She continued to talk to him and he just tried his best not to laugh at her attempts to through herself on him. Caroline looked to Klaus's direction. She saw the girl standing up and standing in front of Klaus. She bent down to whisper in his ear. Caroline covered her eyes because the girl's ass showed when she bent down. Caroline walked over to them. When Klaus saw her walking to them, he laughed out loud.

"Did i say something wrong?" The girl asked.

Caroline talked from behind her. "Yes you did." The girl turned around in surprise and Caroline took advantage of the eye contact.

"Your leaving early for no reason. Then you are going to put on an underwear." With that the girl nodded and headed out the door. Klaus laughed out loud. Caroline sat in his lap and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted everyone there to know he was off limits.

"I can't leave you alone for ten minutes. Every single girl in this place eye fucks you." Caroline said leaning against his chest. Klaus chuckled.

"Sweetheart, that was one girl." Caroline pulled away from his chest.

"Yes but every other girl here stares at you." Caroline frowned.

"Well then that's their waste of time." Klaus said wrapping his arms around her. Caroline smiled. Klaus knew Caroline was the most beautiful girl in the whole room. He knew she was the most gorgeous girl in the world.

"Yes. Your all mine. I want every one to know that." Caroline said kissing him on his lips. Tatia walked to them.

"Caroline, i think you are mistaken. Niklaus is mine." Klaus rolled his eyes. Caroline got off of Klaus and glared an Tatia. Klaus grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back to him.

"She's not worth it." He whispered in her ear. Caroline smiled and kissed Klaus' lips hard. Klaus pulled away to speak to Tatia, who was staring at them once again.

"What do you want? I thought you would enjoy yourself with that boy." Klaus said pointing to the british guy she was with earlier. Tatia smiled

"Aw don't be jealous. I just came here to tell you i won't be coming home with you guys tonight." Tatia waited for Klaus' response. Caroline and Klaus both smiled.

"Please go on. Enjoy yourself." Klaus said kissing Caroline ear. Tatia bent down and whispered into Klaus' ear.

"Try not to miss me too much." With that Tatia turned and went back to the british guy. Caroline sighed.

"Finally, i can have one night without seeing her face." Caroline said. Klaus didn't answer, he just continued to kiss her neck. Caroline tilted her head a little more, making it easier for him. Rebekah walked back to them.

"Again?" Rebekah asked shaking her head. Caroline blushed and Klaus continued to kiss her neck.

"Well Nik i know you don't care about these, but these are for you." Rebekah held out three peices of paper. Klaus didn't back away from her neck so Caroline took them. All three of them had a name and number on them. She growled and threw them. Klaus laughed.

"See i told you every girl here is all over you. It's all your fault." Caroline pulled away from Klaus so he couldn't kiss her neck. Klaus chuckled. She crossed her arms across her chest. Klaus laughed and pulled Caroline closer. He let his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Love, how is this my fault?" He asked in such a quiet voice that it sounded like a whisper. Caroline turned in his lap so she was facing him.

"Because it's your fault." Klaus and Rebekah both laughed.

"How?" he asked sweetly.

"If you weren't so good lucking or your dimples weren't so cute or your accent wasn't so intriuging and sexy this wouldn't happen." Klaus laughed.

"Ok i can't change any of those things." Klaus said to her. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That's my point, everyone is always going to be head over heels for you and your dimples." Rebekah laughed at Caroline and shook her head.

"You can't blame Nik for those things. He didn't choose to be so attractive." Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to Klaus.

"If i catch you talking to another girl again, i will.. i will... i will never kiss you again." Caroline said. She nodded because she was proud of her answer. Klaus and Rebekah laughed out loud.

"Ok. Ok. Can't let that happen now can we." Klaus said kissing her cheek. Caroline smiled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Of course you can't. Nik can't live a day without kissing you." Klaus turned to face her.

"Why are you still here?" He asked mad that she was ruining their time. Rebekah sarcastically smiled.

"Im here because Kol and Elijah are waiting for us outside." Rebekah handed Caroline her coat and they all made their way to the car.

Once they were all getting seated in the car, Kol stopped Klaus from getting in.

"Where is the doppelganger whore?" He asked looking in the car to see if he had missed her.

"She's not coming, she left with some human." Klaus said before getting in the car.

"Finally, a night with out her and her obsession." Kol joined everyone in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's room~<strong>

They all arrived and got ready for bed. Kol told her about the letter and as soon as she was done showering, she opened it.

_Dear Caroline,_

_Care, im back. Im back for you. I will do whatever it takes to make you mine again._  
><em>I love you Caroline. Don't forget that.<em>

_Yours truly, Tyler._

Caroline mouth opened and eyes widened in shock. Was he out of his mind? Klaus came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but sweatpants. He walked behind Caroline and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Caroline quickly closed the letter and put in back in the envelope.

"Who was it from?" Klaus asked kissing her ear. Caroline shook her head.

"No one, it was just Stefan." Caroline turned around and pecked his lips.

"Can i get some sleep now?" Caroline asked resting her head on his shoulder. Klaus nodded.

"Yes you should go to sleep. Elijah wants to talk to me." Klaus turned to walk out the room but Caroline grabbed his wrist.

"No. You can speak to him in the morning. I want you to stay with me right now." Caroline said pouting. Klaus sighed and nodded. He picked Caroline up and laid her on the bed. He slipped into bed next to her. His arms around her securly. Caroline couldn't stop thinking about what Klaus would do if he found out Tyler was back and for her. Caroline pushed the thought out of her head. She closed her eyes and let herself relax.

"Goodnight." She whispered before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. So yes Tyler is back. Ok so i have two ways the story can go from here. One way is really sad and heartbreaking but it makes the story really interesting. The other way it stays how the story is (Like happy Klaroline) but with a few ups and downs. I love both ways but i can't choose. So i am going to let you guys choose. Tell me in the reviews which way you would like the story to see the story go. And please review. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so this is chapter 13. Hope you guys like it, this isn't my best chapter, but there is koroline friendship, so yea. Tell me how it is. :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up alone in bed. She got herself out of bed and tied her hair in a messy ponytail. She walked out the room to see Klaus throwing things all over the place. Everyone was still sleeping and Elijah was outside so he didn't know what was going on. Caroline flashed in front of Klaus.<p>

"Stop!" Klaus continued to growl. His fangs still bare and eyes still dark. Caroline flashed infront of him and held his face with both her hands.

"Stop." She whispered. He finally calmed down. Caroline shook her head and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Calm down." She whispered again. Klaus didn't move. He stood there like he was frozen. Caroline pulled away and watched him. His eyes were still filled with anger, but he wasn't growling now. Caroline attached her lips to his. Finally his eyes disappeared of hatred and anger and filled with love. He still didn't move any closer to her.

Once Caroline noticed that she pulled away. "What's wrong?" she whispered. Klaus just turned around and walked away. Caroline flashed in front of him again. "Nik, tell me what's wrong." Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear. Klaus pulled away and spoke.

"James was sent to find the white oak tree and he found it." Klaus paused then continued. "But he was killed this morning." Caroline nodded and then Klaus continued. "And then i found this." Klaus pulled out the letter Tyler had sent to her from his back pocket. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Nik, just listen to-." Klaus cut her off

"Caroline, you had promised me no more lies. Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asked in a quiet voice. Caroline closed her eyes and sighed.

"Because i don't want you to be so worried about me. I mean you have Tatia already to worry about, i don't want to add more to the list." Klaus pulled Caroline closer.

"Caroline, i don't want you to hid these things from me. I want to be there with you." Caroline nodded.

"I know that the letter wasn't the reason you were gone all..crazy. Why are you so mad?"

"Because he finally found the tree."

"Why do you... you want to kill Tatia, don't you?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded.

"She's a threat to you, and i can't have you in danger." Kol walked into the room. He was rubbing his eyes but stopped when he noticed the room was a total mess.

"What the hell happened here? Did you two have hate vamp sex or something?" Kol asked still amused how messed up their living room looked. Caroline threw a vase a Kol but he caught it. Klaus continued to gaze out the window.

"James found the tree and now he's dead." Klaus said not taking his eyes off of the fields outside their house. Kol growled and threw the vase at the wall. It shattered into a million peices and fell to the ground. Little bits still stuck in the wall.

"You have to be kidding me!" Kol yelled out. They all heard the the main door open. Tatia walked in to the living room. She laughed when she saw how the room looked.

"So you two are finally breaking up, huh?" Tatia was so amused. Klaus growled and turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, Nik. Calm down." Tatia said rubbing his cheek with her palm. Kol and Caroline's eyes widened. Did she just say Nik? Klaus growled and slapped her hand away.

"So you must have had some fun, yesterday." Kol said looking at her teared dress. She turned and smiled.

"It has been a long time since i have had this much fun." Tatia said looking at Klaus. Klaus continued to ignore her. Caroline right away imagined Klaus and Tatia having sex. She shook her head to get rid of the nasty thoughts. She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"Nik, can you please come with me?" Caroline turned around and smiled to him. He walked over to her and put an arm around her waist and walked to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's room~<strong>

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked. Caroline smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think i know where i can find a white oak stake." Caroline whispered. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Damon and Stefan." Caroline smiled at him. "Remember they had one from when the tried to kill you a couple of years ago."

"And you let them keep it?" Klaus asked surprised she would let them keep a weapon that could kill him.

"Well it's not like they were going to give it to me. They said they wouldn't try to kill any of you guys but if you guys every hurt me, they would. So i let them keep it because i knew that would never happen." Caroline leaned against his arm.

"So now Damon has to come here. Great." Klaus said with sarcasm. Caroline laughed.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Caroline asked still laughing.

"Because he hurt you. He used you when you were human and then almost staked you when you turned." Caroline stood up and stood in between Klaus's legs.

"That was a long time ago." Caroline said kissing his forehead and making her way to his ear.

"It was less then a decade ago so it's not a long time." Caroline just pulled away and smiled.

"I forgot, your like what a billion years old?" Caroline teased him. Klaus smiled bitterly.

"Something like that." He muttered. He grabbed Caroline and pulled her on to the bed. She was now underneath him kissing his chest. She pulled away and looked at him.

"If your inviting Damon, can we please invite my mom? I haven't seen her in forever, and you don't let me leave, so please?" Caroline asked while Klaus watched her talk. Klaus bent down and kissed her neck.

"Anything for you." He whispered to her. Klaus continued to kiss her neck, Caroline took a hand and started playing with his hair. He pulled away and attached his lips to hers. She giggled when she heard Kol knock on the door. Caroline moaned when Klaus sucked on neck. Kol shook his head.

"Nevermind, i'll tell him to leave." That got Caroline's attention. She rolled over so she was on top of Klaus. She sat up straight while Klaus growled.

"Come in." Kol walked in to see a shirtless Klaus laying underneath a fully dressed Caroline. He expected the opposite.

"Who were you talking about?" Caroline asked. She pushed Klaus back on the bed when he moved to kiss her. Kol laughed at Klaus. Klaus gave up, laid down, closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Well your werewolf friend came to visit you." Klaus's eyes immediately flashed open. Klaus got up but Caroline pushed him down again.

"Tell him to leave." Caroline said motioning Kol to get out and close the door. He smiled and headed out the door. Caroline bent down and kissed Klaus hard on the lips. Klaus flipped them so he was on top of her.

"You say all the girls are all over me, but what about you? All the men are all over you." Klaus whispered kissing her neck. Caroline moaned and didn't speak.

"Im waiting for you to answer." Klaus whispered to her. She growled.

"That's.. that's different." Caroline said. She wanted him to shut up and kiss her. Klaus chuckled and backed away from her.

"No it's not." Klaus whispered. He ripped Caroline's shirt off and picked her up off the bed. Caroline giggled.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked still giggling.

"To take a shower." Klaus said taking her into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later..<strong>

"Caroline, you have ten minutes." Kol said packing his bag up for school.

Klaus walked into the living room with Caroline on his back. "Im ready." She said. Caroline bent down and gently bit onto Klaus' ear. Klaus then quickly ran her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked when Klaus sat her down on the counter. Klaus opened the refridgerator and took out a blood bag.

"You haven't drank in over a day." He handed her a blood bag. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't want a blood bag, i want your blood." Caroline smiled. Klaus shook his head and bit into his wrist. He then gently placed it over Caroline's mouth. Rebekah walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw Caroline drinking his blood.

"Well this is a first." Rebekah said getting both Klaus and Caroline to face her. Caroline continued to drink.

"Nik, you said your blood is to precious and that you would never let anyone drink it. What's this?" Rebekah asked still shocked that Klaus let Caroline drink his blood. Caroline finally seperated her mouth from Klaus's wrist. She wiped his wrist on her black denim jeans.

"This isn't the first time Bekah." Caroline said hopping off the counter.

Rebekah's eyes widened again."Nik let you drink from him?" Caroline nodded.

"His blood is so much better then human blood." Caroline licked her lips.

"Not like he ever let me try it." Rebekah muttered. Caroline smiled. She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a champaign glass. She handed it to Klaus.

"Nik, put you blood in here." Caroline demanded. Klaus eyes widened.

"What? Caroline, just cause i let you drink my blood doesn't mean i'll let Rebekah drink it." Caroline pouted and looked away from him in disappointment. Klaus growled and bit into his wrist. He let his blood drip into the glass until the glass was full.

"Here." Klaus handed Rebekah the blood. She jumped up in excitement. "But this is the first and last time your ever drinking it." Rebekah nodded and drank his blood in a second. She licked the remaining blood off her lips.

"Wow that sure is good." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded. "I know right. Well we are leaving Nik, see you tonight." With that Caroline and Rebekah flashed out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>~New York University~<strong>

Caroline's class had ended early, so she decided to take a walk in the beautiful fields. She loved how green and lush they looked. She froze when she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned around to see Tyler standing there.

"Tyler."

"Hey." Tyler held an arm out, gesturing her to keep walking. So she did.

"So how are you?" Caroline asked gripping onto her books tightly. The last time she talked to Tyler, he wanted her to leave with him. And she knew it would be a similiar reason today. Tyler grabbed Caroline and flashed her to an alley not so far away.

"Tyler! What the hell!" Caroline yelled once she got out of Tyler's grip.

"I know whats wrong now. He compelled you." Tyler said in a gentle voice. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"No he hasn't!" Caroline snapped at him. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't know." Tyler pushed her up against a wall.

"Kiss me then." Caroline eyes widened.

"What? No!" Caroline yelled trying to get out Tyler's grip. Tyler just tightened his grip. Caroline screamed because it was painful.

"See he compelled you to love him, that's why you can't kiss me." Tyler said leaning closer to Caroline. She just kept screaming.

"Your insane!" She screamed out loud. Tyler leaned in and started kissing Caroline's neck. She tried to move away from him but he didn't budge. Kol heard the screaming from across the campass and flashed over to the alley. He yanked Tyler off of Caroline and threw him into a brick wall. Caroline wrapped her arms around Kol. Kol did the same. Rebekah flashed there and kicked Tyler, knocking him into the wall again. She continued to do that, again and again.

"Are you ok?" Kol whispered to Caroline. She sobbed into his chest and nodded. Kol held her even tighter. Once Rebekah got sick of kicking Tyler she snapped his neck. She looked to Kol and Caroline.

"Did he bite you?" Rebekah asked. Caroline backed away from Kol, just enough so she could see Rebekah. She shook her head.

"No but he scratched my wrists." Caroline then showed her wrists to them. Kol growled once he saw them and flashed to Tyler. He knew he was unconcious but he continued to kick him into the wall. Over and over again. Caroline flashed infront of him and stopped him.

"Im fine." She whisered to him. He growled again.

"Your fine? Caroline you were crying into my chest because this dog scratched you. That doesn't mean your fine." Kol took her hand and handed it to Rebekah.

"Take her home to Nik, and show him the scratches. Make sure she drinks his blood." Kol told Rebekah. Rebekah took Caroline and walked away from the alley. Kol walked to Tyler and knelt down next to him.

"I'll deal with you someother time." Kol whispered before making his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelson Manor~<strong>

As soon as Rebekah and Caroline entered the door, Klaus came down the stairs.

"You are back ear-" He stopped talking once he smelled Caroline's blood. He flashed infront of her.

"What happened?" Klaus whispered. Rebekah walked next to them and held up Caroline wrists. They were now purple scars, big deep cuts and blood all over her wrist. Klaus observed the wrist before he growled.

"Tyler." He growled. Klaus bit into his wrist and gently put it to Caroline's mouth. She continued to drink from him. Her eyes turned red and fangs bared and she bit into him harshly. She continued to do so when she saw it didn't hurt Klaus. She finally back away from his wrist. Klaus picked her up bridal style and took her to their room.

He laid her down on the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. He sat on the edge of the bed, caressing her face. Caroline gestured him to join her. He did. She wrapped one of her legs over him and rested her head on his chest. Once she fell asleep, Kol walked in. He walked to the bed, knelt down and sat on the floor on his knees. He put his chin on the bed and watched her sleep.

"How is she?" Kol whispered. Klaus just nodded.

"Where is he?" Klaus whispered back. Kol shook his head.

"I went back to the alley, but he was gone. Don't worry, we'll find him." Kol said. He pushed a strand of Caroline's blonde hair behind her ear. Klaus nodded.

"After what he did today, he should be thankful you left him alive." Klaus said. He looked down at Caroline. She started to scream but calmed down when Klaus tightened his arms around her. She started to sob into his chest.

"They hurt." She whispered to Klaus. She still had her eyes closed. Klaus nodded and kissed her forehead.

"The pain will be better soon." He carefully picked up one of her wrists. Kol growled when he saw the marks. They hadn't healed yet. Klaus carefully applied a soft kiss to her wrist and put it back next to her.

"Elijah wanted to speak to you." Kol said. Klaus nodded and moved an inch but Caroline cried. She tightened her arms and legs around him.

"No. Please don't leave me." Caroline whispered still sobbing. Klaus nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Care, you should get some sleep." Kol whispered to her. She nodded.

"I will, but Nik is not leaving. I want him to stay." Kol nodded and got off his knees. He turned to walk away but Caroline whispered again.

"You can stay too." She whispered. Kol turned and sat on the other side of the bed. Caroline didn't leave Klaus's arms. She made sure Klaus didn't leave. Kol sat on the other side of the bed, watching her sleep. Once she was in deep sleep he left the room.

"How is she?" Elijah and Rebekah asked from outside the door. He nodded.

"She's going to be fine. The scars haven't healed but she's sleeping. She needs to stay with Nik. She's best with him." Kol said. They both nodded and Elijah and Kol walked downstairs. Once she knew Kol and Elijah couldn't hear her, Rebekah entered Caroline's room. She tiptoed over to Caroline and dropped a drop of liquid on her wrist. Klaus quickly opened his eyes and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He whispered but wanted to yell. She just shook her head and continued to drop the liquid on her wrists. The scars began to heal right away.

"They are going to help her." Rebekah whispered. Klaus nodded. Once they had completly, Rebekah left the room. Caroline finally relaxed, and breathed normally. Klaus kissed her forehead, and smiled to himself. Now he knew, she was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i still don't know if im continuing this in a happy way or a tragic way. Tell me what you think i should do. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14. Tell me what you think. Love it, hate it. Also if you have any requests or any small ideas you want me to add to this story, request away. I will try my best to add it in. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus didn't leave Caroline's side. He stayed with her and watched her sleep. It was now 9 in the evening. Caroline finally moved an inch and woke up.<p>

"Nik." She whispered to Klaus. Her eyes were still closed and she was still in Klaus's arms. Klaus's eyes shot open. He wasn't sleeping but he had his eyes closed. Klaus bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled with her eyes still closed. She thought back to what had happened today. Once all the memories came back, she tightened her arms and legs around Klaus, and hid into his chest. Klaus didn't say anything, he just watched her. Kol peeked his head through the door.

"Is she awake?" Kol whispered to Klaus. Caroline nodded, still not backing away from his chest. Kol walked into the room and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you Care?" Kol asked sweetly. Caroline finally sat up straight, she looked at Klaus. He understood and sat up straight. Caroline once again wrapped herself in his arms.

"Im ok." She whispered. She sat in between in Klaus's legs and smiled at Kol. Kol smiled back.

"Ok then, do you wanna come downstairs?" He asked in a gentle voice. He was being so gentle with her that even Klaus was surprised. But Caroline wasn't, he was always gentle with her. Caroline shook her head and closed her eyes. She remembered the event that took place again. She flashed her eyes open and shook her head again. Kol chuckled.

"Sweetheart you can't stay in here for ever." Klaus said looking down at her in his arms. He looked to Kol.

"Kol take her downstairs. I will be there in a minute." Kol got up and tried getting Caroline to stand. Caroline protested. She turned around and threw her arms around Klaus's neck. Klaus shook his head and smiled. He motioned Kol to leave.

"We'll be down in two minutes." With that Kol quickly exited the room. Klaus gently pulled Caroline away from him.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I feel better." Caroline said. Klaus got off the bed and held out his hand. Caroline smiled and took it. She looked to her wrists and saw they were healed. She laced her fingers with his and leaned against his arm. They left the room and headed for the living room. Everyone was there. Rebekah ran to Caroline and wrapped her arms around her. Caroline wrapped her arm around Rebekah but didn't let go of Klaus hand. She pulled away and smiled.

"I know what your going to ask, and im fine." Caroline said. Rebekah chuckled. Elijah stepped in front of Caroline. She wrapped her arms around him too. He did the same.

"Im sorry." Elijah whispered. Caroline nodded. Elijah felt horrible, he knew giving her the letter wasn't right. But he always let her make her own decisions. And he knew Caroline would have wanted to see the letter. She pulled away. Klaus was sitting on the sofa. Caroline walked up to him and sat in between his legs. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ear.

"So where is he?" Elijah asked. Everyone's eyes turned to him. Elijah shrugged.

"Well you can't expect us to keep him alive after this." Elijah said. He walked over to the couch Klaus and Caroline were on and sat on the arm rest.

"I want you to let him go." Caroline said. Everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Your kidding, right?" Kol asked surprised by what she said. When she shook her head, Klaus's eye widened.

"Caroline, he hurt you. You can't expect us to let him live." Klaus said. Caroline turned around and faced him.

"I want you to let him go." Caroline whispered. Kol scoffed in the back.

"Forget it." Kol said from behind her. Caroline ignored Kol and held Klaus's face in her hands.

"Caroline i can't l-" Caroline cut him off.

"For me." Caroline whispered. Klaus looked at Kol who was shaking his head telling him no. Elijah did the same and Rebekah just stood there doing nothing. Klaus sighed in defeat.

"Fine but if he ever comes near you again, i won't hesitate before ripping his heart out and shoving it down his throat." Klaus said. Caroline smiled and nodded. She turned around to see Kol and Elijah shaking their head at her.

"You know you've made him a lovesick fool." Kol said to Caroline but glared at Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't blame me, this wouldn't have happened if you took care of her properly." Klaus said to Kol. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Now your going to take this all out on me!" Kol yelled. Klaus make a bitter smile.

"Well it is your fault. You better get this straight. If Caroline ever gets hurt again, i will kill you." Klaus growled at him. Kol was about to yell back but Caroline cut him off.

"Enough!" She yelled. Both Klaus and Kol stopped their talking and looked away. Klaus scoffed. Caroline smacked his arm.

"Hey, i said enough right." Caroline said to him. He immediatly shut up. Kol laughed at Klaus but stopped when Caroline glared at him. Klaus pulled Caroline closer and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok?" Klaus whispered into her ear. Caroline nodded and held his hand tight.

"I told you, im fine." Caroline whispered back. Klaus started to kiss Caroline neck. She moaned very quietly. Tatia entered the room and saw everyone sitting there. She sat on the next to Klaus. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"Nothing i just like seeing your beautiful eyes." Tatia said in a soft voice. Caroline got up from in between Klaus's legs and went to Kol.

"Kol, I want to take a walk, and i know Nik won't let me go alone so will you come with me?" Caroline asked softly. Kol smiled and nodded. They walked out the room.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Tatia asked. Klaus got up but Tatia grabbed his wrist.

"Come on please. Just one walk. I promise i won't do anything that will bother you." Klaus looked at the clock and then back at Tatia.

"You have half an hour." Klaus said. Tatia nodded and smiled. They also headed out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside~<strong>

"So how are you feeling?" Kol asked. Caroline walked before him faster into the woods. Kol flashed infront of her.

"I think you should stay near me." Kol said before lacing his fingers with Caroline's. Caroline nodded.

"Im ok, i mean i know Nik will never let me out of his sight again so that sucks. But physically im fine." Kol chuckled.

"Care, you know he's only doing that because he loves you." Kol said. Caroline nodded.

"I know but i just wish he'd give me more freedom." Caroline whispered.

Kol chuckled again."Being in love with a guy like Nik isn't easy. He hasn't had anyone ever love him like you do. I mean sure all the women are all over him, but that doesn't mean they will love him for who he is. They like his looks not who he is inside. You. You see past that and saw him for who he was." Kol stopped in his tracks and continued. "You can't blame him." Caroline smiled.

"Haven't you ever been in love? I mean your one of the most loving guys i know, you have to have fallen in love once." Kol's eyes filled with sadness as she spoke.

"I did, once. I mean i didn't think i would ever love someone like i love her." Kol said smiling at the ground.

"Then?" Caroline asked. He looked up and spoke.

"She didn't want me. She doesn't even know i loved her. She fell in love with someone else." Kol said smiling but Caroline could see right through it.

"What? Why didn't you tell her?" Kol chuckled.

"It's complicated Caroline, it wasn't right for me to tell her i loved her." Kol said. Him and Caroline turned around and walked back towards the house.

"Well then tell me." Caroline wanted to know what kind of a girl could reject a guy like Kol.

"Care, i don't want to talk about it." Kol said to her. She smiled and nodded. She leaned against his arm, and walked back to the house with Kol.

"So is there a reason you wanted to bring me out here, or it's just to see me and Caroline argue again." Klaus asked. Tatia stared at the ground while they walked. She stopped and frowned. Klaus turned around to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"If i gave you a chance to kill me, would you?" Klaus's eye widened. He was surprised by her question.

"Umm what do you mean?"

"I mean if i let you kill me would you?" Tatia asked in a soft voice.

"Tatia, i" Tatia cut him off.

"No Niklaus. Would you kill me?" Klaus stood there shocked she was asking him this.

"Yes." Tatia looked at him in disappointment.

"No you wouldn't." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't kill me. Because if you would, you wouldn't have hesitated right now." Tatia said in a serious voice. Klaus shook his head but before he could speak Tatia held his face with her hands.

"Please tell me the truth." Tatia whispered.

"I don't want to kill you Tatia but i have too. Caroline is the only thing i care about. I want you to move on and have a happy life. But if you continue to threaten Caroline, i want you dead." Klaus said. He stepped away from her and began to walk back.

"You still love me." Tatia whispered to herself. Klaus turned around.

"I don't love you Tatia." Klaus said. A single tear streamed down her face. She stepped in front of Klaus.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing." Tatia said as she looked him in the eye.

"I don't feel anything." Klaus turned around and walked.

"I never thought you, Niklaus Mikaelsen would lie." Tatia hollered behind him. He continued to walk. He didn't want to deal with her lies.

Kol and Caroline were still on their way back home. Kol pulled Caroline to him, when a twig snapped. Caroline eyes widened. She held onto Kol's arm tightly and looked around. In a flash someone picked Caroline up.

She closed her eyes and screamed. She punched the stranger's chest and kicked her legs.

"Kol!" she screamed. When she heard laughing she opened her eyes. She saw Kol standing a few feet away laughing. Klaus had her picked up bridal style and he was laughing at her too. Caroline sighed in relief.

"Nik! What the hell!" She punched his chest once more. Klaus laughed and put her back on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You scared me." Caroline whispered. Klaus pulled away.

"You don't need to be scared. Kol was right here." Klaus said. She shook her head.

"Still i was scared." She wrapped her arms around him again. Kol talked from behind him.

"So this means your walk with Tatia is over?" Kol said smirking behind them. Caroline pulled away and looked at Klaus.

"It's not what it looks like sweetheart." Klaus said. Caroline shook her head at Klaus.

"Can we go back, im cold." Caroline wrapped her arms around herself. Klaus came and wrapped his arms around her too, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Lets go." Caroline looked to Kol.

"Are you going to come?" Caroline asked. Kol shook his head.

"You two go, im...im hungry." Kol grinned at Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus and her made their way back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>~The mikaelson manor~<strong>

"Tatia!" Elijah screamed as soon as Klaus and Caroline entered the house. They both flashed to her room. They saw her and Rebekah fighting, everything in the room was shattered. Klaus grabbed Caroline and pulled her beside him. Rebekah threw Tatia into the wall, she got up and glared at her but turned her eyes to Caroline. Klaus pushed Caroline and stood in front of her in a protective stance. Tatia growled and flashed toward Caroline. Klaus pushed her back on the wall. She got up and launched herself at Caroline again. Klaus this time pinned her to the wall, he growled.

"See this is what i meant." He said through clenched teeth. Tatia's eyes turned normal and she stopped attacking Klaus. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Klaus was taken aback by the movement. He didn't push her off but he didn't wrap his arms around her either. He just stood there. Kol flashed into the room and stood in front of Caroline. He heard the fight from outside. When Tatia's arms tightened around Klaus, he pulled away. He immediatly turned to face Caroline. She stood there with an expression on her face, he couldn't read. Klaus glared to Kol. Kol nodded and took Caroline out of the room. Rebekah growled at Tatia before leaving. Elijah followed. Klaus turned to leave the room but was stopped by Tatia. She grabbed his wrist. He turned around and took her hand away from his wrist.

"Im sorry." Tatia whispered. Klaus growled.

"You think you apologizing is going to make this better. Go to hell, Tatia." With that Klaus left the room, leaving a totally shocked Tatia behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was chapter 14. It was not my best chapter, but bare with me. I was having a really bad day. :( Anyways my day turned upside down after seeing those new Klaroline and Stelena stills. AHHHHH can't wait for that episode. :D Also check out my other new fanfic: She will be mine. It is co-written with refreshedlove. Well tell me what you thought about this chapter. And leave a review if you want. :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so sorry for the delay. I am having total writers block. My mind just can't think straight. Anyway here is chapter 15. If you have any scenes you want to see in my story, let me know, and i will try my best to add it in. I have decided that i will keep my story the way it is. Because that is how i want it to be. :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus walked over to Kol's room. Caroline and Kol had been in there for the past hour now. Klaus thought of going to Caroline but didn't actually go till now. He knew after what happened before she would need some time alone. Klaus was about to enter the room but stopped when he heard Kol speak from inside the room.<p>

"Caroline i know what you thinking." Kol said. Caroline shook her head.

"No you don't." Caroline said. Kol sighed.

"Care, that was nothing. Let it go." Caroline turned to him confused then she realized what he was talking about.

"Kol, im not mad about the hug." Caroline said. Klaus sighed in releif from the other side of the door.

"Then what is it?" Kol asked. Caroline looked at him with caring eyes.

"Who did you fall in love with?" Caroline asked quietly. Klaus's eyes widened from outside the door. Kol fell in love? Kol's eyes also widened.

"Caroline, it was no one." Kol said but Caroline shook her head.

"Kol you didn't fall in love with gravity, obviously it was someone." Kol chuckled.

"See this is why i don't like telling you things." Kol got up from the bed and turned to leave but Caroline grabbed his wrist.

"No. Don't leave. Im sorry, i just want you to be happy." Kol smiled. He sat on the bed and spoke.

"I am happy." He whispered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Klaus walked into the room quietly. Caroline felt his presence and pulled away from Kol. Kol looked at Klaus then back at Caroline.

"Im going to leave you two to talk. Please just remember this is my room, so no sex on my bed. Got it?" Kol smirked. Caroline hit his arm and all three of them chuckled. Kol walked out the room. Klaus approached Kol's bed and sat on it. Caroline smiled at him.

"Caroline." Klaus asked in a gentle voice.

"Nik." Caroline mocked his voice. Klaus realized she was perfectly fine and smiled. Caroline threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered to him. Klaus pulled Caroline closer and sat her in his lap.

"I love you too." Klaus whispered back. Caroline pulled away and held his face with both her hands.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked him. Klaus nodded and smiled.

"I just thought- nevermind." Klaus said. Caroline chuckled.

"You thought i would be mad for not pushing Tatia off and throwing her out of the house?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded.

"Well im not." Klaus smiled. He attached his lips to Caroline's. Caroline's hands went to the back of Klaus's neck, tugging at his hair. Kol knocked on the door.

"Remember what i said." Caroline pulled away from Klaus and laughed. Klaus growled. Caroline got up and opened the door.

"We were just leaving." Caroline said with a smile. Kol nodded at her.

"Sure you were." He muttered. Caroline walked out the room, Klaus followed.

* * *

><p>After the talk with Klaus, Tatia ran out the house. She needed some time alone. She sped to a park. She burst into tears and fell onto her knees. Rain began to fall. She remained on the ground, crying. She felt someone come up to her from behind. She quickly turned around, hoping it was Klaus. But it wasn't. It was Tyler.<p>

"Tatia?" Tyler asked. He held her shoulders and watched her cry. Tatia was the one that had compelled Tyler the other day. She was the reason Caroline was scratched. He was compelled to bite her but Kol came before he could. Tyler didn't know any of this. He was just told to do as he was told and then to forget.

Tatia sniffed her nose. She looked to Tyler with vulnerable eyes. She attached her lips to his. Tyler kissed her back. His hands went to her waist while hers went behind his neck. She started kissing him more roughly. Before Tyler could do anything, she flashed them back to the house. To her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~The next morning~<strong>

Klaus woke up with Caroline in his arms. He tightened his arm around her and kissed her ear. Caroline turned around, still laying the bed. She smiled at him, his eyes were still closed. She took her hand and ran it through his hair. She leaned forward and kissed his nose. Klaus smiled with his eyes closed. He pulled her closer to him. She kissed his nose again. She continued to watch him sleep.

"Sweetheart, your staring." Klaus said finally opening his eyes. Caroline smiled.

"Im gazing."

"How come your the one that gets to gaze?" Klaus asked smirking. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Because...because..because i just do." Caroline said. Klaus chuckled. Klaus pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Caroline pulled away and kissed him quick on the lips. Klaus rolled on top of her and kissed her again. Caroline pulled away and spoke.

"Can we go downstairs?" Caroline asked. Klaus didn't pull away from her neck. He continued to apply soft gentle kisses on her delicate neck. Caroline moaned as sucked on her neck.

"Nik, please." Caroline said. Klaus pulled away and smiled. He kissed her forehead and hopped off the bed.

"I want to shower first." Klaus said smirking. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't want to shower yet." Caroline said. Klaus sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Klaus said angerly. He turned around and headed into the bathroom. Caroline laughed at his anger. He was angry with her because she didn't want to shower. Caroline laughed again. Caroline walked out the room. She walked into the kitchen to see Tyler standing there in boxers. Caroline's eyes widened and jaw dropped. What the hell is this?

"Tyler." Caroline said surprised. He turned around from the stove and smiled.

"Caroline." He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to push him off but he was stronger.

"Get away from me." Caroline said in clenched teeth. She punched his chest but he didn't move.

"Care, remember that you love me." Tyler said with warning in his voice. Caroline continued to try to push him off of her. Elijah, Klaus and Kol walked into the living room. They all stopped when they heard Caroline's struggles. They looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where she was. The house was really big so it was hard. They all flashed to the kitchen. Klaus yanked Tyler away from Caroline. Kol grabbed Caroline and held her close to him. Elijah walked infront of Caroline and stood infront of her in a protective stance. Once everyone saw Tyler was wearing boxers, they were totally confused. But once Klaus knew what happened, he growled.

"Tatia." Klaus said through clenched teeth. Tatia appeared in the kitchen wearing nothing but Tyler's shirt.

"Missed me Niklaus?" Tatia asked tilting her head and smiling. She walked to Tyler and took him out of Klaus's grip. She attached her lips to Tyler's. Everyone's eyes widened. Once they stopped kissing, Klaus grabbed Tyler's neck. Caroline gasped.

"No. Nik, don't do it." Caroline begged. She squeezed Kol's arm tighter.

"Caroline i told you." Klaus said before turning back to Tyler. Carolien let out a small sob. Klaus turned and looked at her. Kol nodded at Klaus. He looked back at Caroline. She was about to break into tears. She kept her eyes shut and hid her face in Kol's chest. Klaus sighed and looked Tyler in the eye.

"You are going to leave this house immediately. You will never go near Caroline. If you do, you will kill yourself. Now leave." Klaus let go of Tyler. Tyler immediatly flashed out of the house. Tatia fake pouted.

"You just took my playtoy and threw him out." Tatia said. Elijah grabbed Tatia by the neck and held her up in the air.

"Get this in your head Tatia, you try anything like this again, we make the rest of eternity hell for you." Elijah growled and threw her to the ground. She sat and watched Klaus. He was full of anger, he wanted to explode. Tatia smiled.

"The rest of eternity is already hell for me. Without Niklaus, my existance is nothing." Tatia said. Kol scoffed.

"Then kill yourself, he doesn't want you." Kol snapped at her. She growled and turned her gaze to Caroline. Elijah stepped in front of her, again. She let go of Kol's arm and walked to Klaus. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear. Klaus smiled and nodded. Tatia rose from the ground and stood there. She was still only wearing Tyler's shirt. She walked to Klaus, once he had pulled away from Caroline. Kol approached Tatia and grabbes her by the hair. He dragged her out of the room by her hair. Elijah laughed at his method. Klaus told Elijah to stay with Caroline until he made sure there were no more 'visitors' in the house.

"Elijah, you loved Tatia. How?" Caroline asked. Elijah nodded.

"Tatia was different when she was human, we all were. We are probably now the most human now then we have ever been in our entire vampire life. Because of you, that is." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Elijah nodded.

"When you have a weakness, it is your way to humanity. When you love something more then your life, it becomes your humanity. For example, Klaus. You are his humanity. Before you, everyone thought he would never have his humanity back again. That he would stay a soul less monster, but you changed that. You made him feel, you made him care. Like he let Tyler go today, which was actually incredibly shocking. But he let him go, for you. Because he knew his death would hurt you." Elijah said. Caroline smiled

"Was Tatia like this when she was human?" Caroline asked as she seated herlsef on the sofa. Elijah smiled to himself.

"She was.. she was.. i don't know. I mean you see this women who is reckless, but you also see another women. Im sure if she was Niklaus, she would be like she was when she was human. Love changes you Caroline." Elijah said. Klaus walked into the room.

"Well there was no one else here, except for Tyler." Klaus said. He sat in the rocking chair and smiled at Caroline. She walked over to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Elijah chuckled and spoke.

"I'll leave you two to.. do whatever. Bye." Elijah left the room. Klaus smiled and tightened his arms around Caroline. Caroline rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You know im still mad right?" Klaus said looking down at her. She kept her eyes closed, and simply nodded.

"Im sorry." Caroline whispered to him. Klaus kissed her head.

"I know you wanted to kill him, but i can't see him dead." Caroline whispered again. Klaus nodded.

"I know." Klaus whispered back. Caroline smiled and snuggled closer to him. Rebekah walked into the room.

"Ok i know Nik, i always ruin your make out session or snuggle time but im bored. I would like Caroline to stay in my room tonight." Rebekah said. Klaus raised an eyebrow. Caroline sat straight in Klaus' lap and looked at Rebekah.

"Ok we've had this problem before and i let you go but not this time." Klaus immediatly grabbed Caroline's hand and held it gently. Caroline turned to him and smiled.

"Nik, i-" Klaus cut her off.

"No. You are not leaving me again. There is still hours left before nightfall. Do whatever you want until then but not at night. You are staying with me." Caroline smiled at his anger. She wrapped her arms around him. She hopped off his lap and rushed to Rebekah. They both turned to leave but Klaus's voice stopped them.

"And by whatever i mean whatever in the house." Klaus hollered behind them. They both stopped walking and turned to him.

"Fine." Rebekah said bitterly.

"Whatever." Caroline said rolling her eyes. Klaus laughed. He walked to Caroline and kissed her forehead.

"Good, have fun." Klaus said before leaving the room.

"What do we do know?" Rebekah asked disappointed. Caroline's face lit up with a smirk.

"I think i have an idea." She said before rushing out of the room. Rebekah looked at her with confusion but soon followed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Klaus and Caroline's room~<strong>

Rebekah and Caroline were in Caroline and Klaus's room, jumping on the bed. They had brought tequila and had turned the radio on. They had hair combs as microphones. They were singing to Britney Spears, Baby one more time.

"Give me a signnnnn, hit me baby one more!" Rebekah singed. Caroline and her ran from one side of the bed to the other, jumping up and down. Kol walked in to the room.

"Hey can you turn that dow...wow!" Kol screamed over the loud music. Caroline jumped off the bed and grabbed Kol's hand.

"You want to dance?" Caroline asked in a sweet voice. Kol chuckled. Caroline pulled him to the bed. Caroline and Rebekah danced to the rest of the song, while Kol just stood there watching them, laughing at them. Caroline tripped and fell off the bed. Kol burst into laughter. Caroline laid down staright on the ground. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Klaus walked into the room screaming.

"Caroline this is not what i meant-" Klaus stopped talking when he saw Caroline laying on the ground. He looked up to Kol. Kol shrugged and left the room. Klaus flashed to the stereo and turned it off.

"Hey!" Rebekah yelled. She was singing to her favourite song. Klaus put his his finger up to his mouth then pointed to Caroline. Caroline was now asleep on the floor. Rebekah nodded and walked out the room.

Klaus picked Caroline off the ground and layed her on the bed. He took off her jacket and shoes. He wrapped a blanket around her, and sat on the edge of the bed. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly. Caroline shifted from her place on the bed. She held Klaus' hand tight and rested her head on his leg. Klaus chuckled softly and stroked her blonde hair. He kissed her forehead, and whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hoe you liked it. My other fanfiction, 'She will be mine' just got updated so check that out too. Tell me what you thought, and leave a review if you want. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay but i was busy. Here is chapter 16. It's kind of a short chapter but i promise my others will be longer. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>It was around 6:00 am. Caroline woke up to see Klaus packing a suitcase. Caroline sat up straight and spoke.<p>

"Where are we going?" Caroline whispered with her eyes half closed. Klaus turned and smiled at her in a apologetic way.

"Not we, Caroline. I am going somewhere." Caroline eyes immediately opened fully.

"What?

"Me and Elijah are going to look for the tree." Klaus said not meeting her eyes. Caroline's eyes widened. She flashed in front of him and grabbed the t-shirt he was holding and threw it across the room.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered. He put a hand to her face but she pushed it away.

"No, your not going anywhere." Klaus smiled.

"Sweetheart, i will only be gone a week." Klaus put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. A tear streamed down her face.

"Your not going anywhere." Caroline said in a louder voice.

"Sweetheart i-" Caroline cut him off.

"Dont sweetheart me. I said your not going anywhere. You can't leave me." Caroline said. More tears streamed down her face. Klaus stepped infront of her and held her face in his hands.

"I promise i will be back in a week." Klaus whispered.

"What if your not?" Caroline whispered back, tears still falling down her cheeks. Klaus smiled.

"When i promise you something, i never break it right? So there is your proof. I will be back in a week." Klaus whispered. Caroline wipped her tears and tried to smile but couldn't. More tears just continued to come. Klaus sighed.

"Hey, stop crying." Klaus said. Caroline shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight against him. Caroline sobbed into his chest. Klaus stroked her blonde hair as she continued to cry.

"Please don't leave. Please." Caroline whispered into his ear. A tear fell down Klaus's cheek, but he quickly wipped it away. He tightend his arms around her.

"Im sorry." Klaus whispered. Caroline continued to cry into Klaus's chest. She finally pulled away.

"What about Tatia?" Caroline asked. She wipped some tears away but there was no point, more kept coming. Klaus wipped her tears away.

"Kol is going to be here. He is going to make sure you are safe." Caroline nodded.

"Promise to call everyday?" Caroline asked smiling weakly. Klaus nodded.

"I promise." Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead. She closed her eyes when he rested his lips on her forehead. Another tear fell down Klaus's face but he quickly wipped it away again. He pulled away from Caroline. She kept her eyes closed. She opened them slowly. Klaus looked at her watery eyes and pouted.

"Please don't cry the whole week. I am sure you can enjoy yourself." Klaus said wipping her tears away.

"Not without you." Caroline whispered. Klaus sighed.

"Ok i made my promise, now it's your turn. You have promise you won't cry and that you will have a good time." Klaus said. He laced his fingers with her and kissed her hand. Caroline shook her head.

"Please." Klaus asked in a quiet voice. Caroline looked at him and got watery eyes. She quickly wipped her tears.

"Fine. I promise." Caroline whispered. Elijah called for Klaus from downstairs.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled from downstairs. He put his arm around Caroline and led her downstairs.

Everyone was there. Rebekah was embracing Elijah, Kol stood there waiting for them to leave and Tatia stood there waiting to get a chance to embrace Klaus. Klaus and Caroline walked to everyone. Tatia walked to Klaus but he turned and attached his lips to Caroline's. They didn't pull away. Klaus wanted to kiss her long. He wasn't going to get another one for a while. He finally pulled back. Tatia stood there and smiled at Klaus. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll miss you." She whispered before he got a chance to pull away from her. Klaus roughly pushed her off.

"Niklaus, we must leave." Elijah had told Tatia they were leaving for some old business in England. Klaus nodded, and picked up his suitcase. He walked a few steps but Caroline grabbed his hand. He looked back to her, she was crying again. She ran into his arms. Klaus dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around her. Caroline continued to cry and a tear went down his cheek. He wipped it away before anyone could see. Rebekah saw it and her mouth opened slightly in shock. She smiled and held back her tears. They loved eachother so much. Klaus pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you." Klaus whispered to her. Caroline nodded and kissed his forehead. He picked up his suitcase and left the door. Rebekah and Kol walked to Caroline. Rebekah embraced her. She just sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Rebekah nodded to Kol, and left the room with Caroline. Kol was about to leave but stopped when Tatia spoke.

"That must suck for you." Tatia said from behind. Kol turned and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That must suck. Seeing your brother kiss and love the girl you love." Kol's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked surprised.

"Come on, i wont tell anyone. I just wanted to tell you, she could be yours. Help me make your brother love me again and Caroline will be yours, Kol." Kol scoffed

"Your kidding right?" Kol walked and stood inches apart from Tatia.

"I have never seen someone as selfish as you." Kol whispered angerly. He turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rebekah's room~<strong>

Caroline was laying on Rebekah's bed. She had her head on her lap, she was still crying but not as much as before.

"Care, you know you promised him you wouldn't cry." Rebekah said. Caroline sobbed louder. Kol walked into the room.

"Here." He held out a phone in front of Caroline. Caroline grabbed the phone from his hand and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" Caroline said crying into the phone. Klaus sighed.

"Caroline you had promised me you wouldn't cry." Klaus said. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Nik." Caroline whispered into the phone.

"Caroline, please dont cry. I promised you didn't I." Klaus whispered into the phone. Elijah smiled when he heard Caroline's sobs. She was always like this whenever Klaus left. Caroline nodded and wipped her tears.

"Ok, i miss you." Caroline whispered.

"I've been gone for four hours, Caroline." Klaus said. Caroline sobbed again.

"Hey if u break your promise, i'll break mine." Caroline immediately stopped crying.

"Ok, Ok, i wont cry. But you have to come back." Klaus chuckled.

"I promise Caroline. I love you." With that the call was disconnected.

"Ok now can we do something that is less boring. I mean watching you cry for four hours staright isn't entertaining, it's depressing." Rebekah said hopping off the bed. Kol came and picked Caroline up off the bed. She giggled.

"Kol, what are you doing?" Caroline asked giggling.

"We are going in the pool." Kol said and he flashed them to the pool outside. Rebekah followed. Kol threw Caroline in the pool. Caroline gasped when she came up the surface of the water.

"Kol!" Caroline yelled. She put her arms on her hips and looked at him mad. Kol smirked and grabbed Rebekah's hand. He threw her in too. Kol jumped in himself. He appeared behind Caroline when he was at the surface. She turned around and screamed.

"You scared me." Caroline said holding her hand to her chest. Kol chuckled.

"Come one Caroline, have some fun." Caroline raised and eyebrow and nodded. She hopped out of the pool and turned on the poolside stereo they had. She blasted the music volume to max. She then jumped back in.

"Lets dance." Caroline said grabbing Rebekah and pulling her out of the pool. Kol watched them watch dance and sing to the music. He smiled at Caroline's voice. It sounded so peaceful and beautiful. Rebekah's voice sounded like she was gagging. Caroline noticed him smiling and smiled at him.

"What?" Caroline asked. Rebekah continued to sing. Kol shook his head.

"Nothing." Caroline shrugged and went back to singing.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Hours later...<strong>

Caroline was wrapped up in her blankets. She covered her head and rolled herself into a ball. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She couldn't sleep. Caroline didn't feel the same without Klaus there. She needed him, She wanted to cuddle up to his chest and kiss him.

Her phone buzzed.

She sat up straight immedaitly and picked it up. She smiled when she saw the caller id.

"Nik." She whispered. She picked up and closed her eye to fight back the tears.

"Caroline, open your eyes. You promised me you wouldn't cry." Klaus said into the phone. Caroline smiled and opened them.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked holding back her tears.

"Caroline did you forget? You are mine. What kind of a man would i be if i didn't even know the girl i love fully." Klaus said. Caroline chuckled softly.

"Like right now, you are fighting back your tears, even though you want to burst into tears. You are holding them in for me." Caroline tightened her eyes shut. She couldn't cry, she couldn't.

"Ok enough about that, How r u?" Klaus asked. Caroline smiled.

"Im fine, Kol and Rebekah don't let me bored, they always make everything better." Caroline said. Klaus chuckled.

"That's good."

"How r u?"

"Im fine. We just arrived in England, and we are going to start the hunting right away." Klaus said. Caroline heard Elijah talking in the back.

"Sweetheart, i have to go now. I will speak to you tomorrow. Get some sleep. I love you." Klaus said before disconnecting the call.

"I love you." Caroline whispered but no one heard.

* * *

><p><strong>6 days later...<strong>

Klaus and Elijah had been gone for 6 days now. They never slept, they were always hunting. Klaus didn't have time to sleep. Caroline wanted him home in a week. It had been six days and they found nothing. Klaus called Caroline, Kol, Rebekah every day. They were now in Afganistan. They were in a safari, and we in the forests.

"Pull over here." Klaus said. Elijah did as instructed. They both stepped out of the car.

"Well it is suppose to be here, but i dont..." Klaus didn't finish his sentence. There it was, the tree. Only one of these in the world. Elijah rushed over to it, he broke a branch and instructed Klaus to come to him. He stabbed the branch in Klaus's arm. Klaus howled. The pain was more then ever. Elijah clutched the branch tightly and pulled it out.

"Yep this is it." Elijah said smirking.

"That means..." Elijah finished Klaus's sentence for him.

"Lets go kill the original doppelganger." Elijah said. Klaus nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So yayy they can kill Tatia now, or maybe not. I am so sorry for the delay in my updates, but my school work needed to be finished. I will update everyday from now on. Also thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. They mean so much. 3 Tell me what you thought about this chapter and please leave a review! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17. Hope you like it. :) **

**AHHH** **the vampire diaries today. I can't wait. Hopefully we get some Klaroline scenes. :) Hopefully!**

* * *

><p>"Omg Where is Nik? He is supposed to be here in 10 minutes. It will be a week in 10 minutes." Caroline paced around the living room. It was 9:00pm, it was going to be a week since Klaus left and he was still not here. Kol was sitting on the sofa with Rebekah. He got up and walked over to Caroline.<p>

"Care he will be here. He promised you, and he never breaks his promise. Not to you." Kol said. He stood in front of Caroline and she smiled. She nodded and sighed.

"I just want to see him, I want to know he's ok." Caroline said looking down at the ground. Kol laughed.

"It's Nik we are talking about. He is the original hybrid. Nothing can hurt him." Kol said laughing. Caroline looked to the clock. One minute left, she thought. Kol smiled to himself when he felt Klaus's presence in the house, but didn't tell Caroline. Right when the Clock struck 9:01, Klaus flashed behind Caroline. She didn't notice.

"Uhhh Care..." Rebekah stopped her sentence when she saw Klaus mouthing 'no' from behind Caroline.

"He lied." Caroline whispered. A tear fell down her face and she turned around. She bumbed into Klaus. Her eyes widened. She smiled, and her mouth dropped open.

"Nik!" Caroline screamed before jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him extremly tight. Klaus laughed and embraced her with just as much love. Caroline put her feet back on the ground but didn't let go of Klaus. Once Klaus heard her crying, he pulled away. Klaus shook his head.

"Im back sweetheart, there is no need to cry." Klaus said wipping her tears away.

"I love you so much." Caroline said through tears. She immediately attacked Klaus with another tight hug. Klaus chuckled.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus whispered into her ear. He hid his face in her hair. Klaus pulled away just alittle bit but kept Caroline in his arms. It had been 7 days, he didn't want to let her go ever again. He saw Rebekah looking at him with watery eyes. She ran into his arms. Klaus embraced her.

"I missed you." Rebekah whispered. Klaus nodded and pulled away.

"Me too." Klaus said he turned to Kol. Kol approached him and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Nice to see you Nik. Where is Elijah?"

"Oh, i kind of left him behind. I wanted to make sure i was back in a week and he wanted to stay another day. So i left him." Klaus said smiling at Caroline. Caroline appraoched him and wrapped his arms around him again. Klaus chuckled. Caroline pulled away and attached her lips to Kalus's. Klaus put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on the back of his neck. She pulled at his hair. Klaus gently pulled Caroline closer to him. Rebekah coughed in the back but they ignored her. They continued to kiss for minutes. Rebekah smiled and took a step to leave the room but stopped when she saw Tatia in the doorway.

"Well what do we have here?" Tatia said rushing to Klaus. Klaus pulled away from Caroline and looked at Tatia. She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"Tatia, im surprised to see your alive." Klaus said smirking

"You know how Kol and Rebekah are." He said grinning. Tatia rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus, they wouldn't dare to kill me. Not as long as you love me that is." Tatia said smiling at him innocetly. He faced Caroline. Caroline's face was filled with anger. She turned to face Klaus. The anger immediatly changed to love. Caroline smiled and pecked his lips.

"Nik, we'll help u get your stuff upstairs." With that Rebekah and Kol picked up Klaus's two suitcases. Klaus never let Caroline out of his arm. They all went to their room. Kol and Rebekah left the room, shutting the door behind them. Klaus immediatly wrapped his arms around her waist. He let his chin rest on her shoulder and kissed her ear softly. Caroline closed her eyes. She held Klaus's hand tight. Once Klaus felt a tear drip onto his arm, he stopped kissing her. He gently turned her around. She kept her eyes closed.

"Caroline, im back. Why are you still crying?" Klaus said softly. Caroline opened her eyes slowly.

"You know how hard this week was for me?" Caroline said in a whisper. Klaus smiled. He cupped her face with his hands.

"It wasn't any easier for me." Klaus whispered back. Caroline nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I don't want you to leave me ever again." Caroline said to Klaus. Klaus nodded.

"I dont want to leave you again." Klaus pulled Caroline into another hug.

"You know me. It's hard for me to go through a day without kissing you." Caroline pulled away from Klaus and smiled. Klaus smirked at her before picking her up of the ground. He kissed her lips softly. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. Klaus carried her to his bed, not pulling his lips away from hers. He smiled when Caroline began tugging at his shirt. She took it off over his head and threw it on the other side of the bed. Klaus gently took her cardigan off the her shoulders and threw it to his shirt. She was now left in her tank top. Klaus hovered over her and bent down to kiss her neck. He gently applied his lips to her neck. She wrapped her legs around him. Klaus continued to kiss her. Caroline moaned and played with his hair. She giggled a little when Klaus's hands touched her skin underneath her tank top. She pushed Klaus back gently.

"Are you sure? I mean u must be exausted." Caroline said in a sweet voice. Klaus didn't reply, he just bent back to her neck. Caroline took that as a 'yes'.

"I haven't seen you in a week. I missed your beautiful face and gorgeous lips." Klaus whispered to her. Caroline smiled. Klaus pulled away and just stared at her. He continued to stare for minutes. Caroline just laid there, smiling. Klaus kissed her forehead, then her ear, then made his way down her neck. Kol approached the door but stopped when he heard Caroline giggling. Kol smiled at her laugh. You always heard that laugh when she was with Klaus. Kol sighed and walked away. Kol walked down the hall but stopped when he heard Tatia speak.

"You know this is all your fault. You could have had her. You know you love her, why don't you want her?" Tatia asked. Kol growled and flashed Tatia to the garden.

"What do you want me to say? Caroline i love you and i want to be with you. Is that what you want me to say? Cause if it is, forget it." Kol snapped at her. Tatia looked at him in a face that totally read 'WTF'.

"Why! Why dont you want her to know you love her? You love her so much. I can tell by the way you look at her, care for her, smile with her. You love her Kol." Tatia said in a gentle voice. Kol sighed.

"She is in love with my brother. She won't leave him for me. I don't want her to. Nik has finally found someone that loves him. Im not going to just take that away from him. She loves him not me. She won't be mine, even if i wanted her to be. And i don't want her to be mine. I don't want to take away her happiness, which is Niklaus. Not me." Kol said in a quiet voice. Tatia walked closer to Kol.

"Kol, when you love someone, you do what it takes to make them happy. I get that. But you can't hide your feelings forever." Tatia said to him. Kol scoffed.

"Is that what you want? Nik to be happy? Cause your taking the wrong direction. Tatia, Niklaus is my brother. He loves Caroline. She is his humanity, his happiness, his everything. If you truly love him, you'd want him to be happy. Not to take it away." Kol said to her. Tatia's eyes got watery. She knew Klaus loved Caroline, but she didn't want to believe that he didn't love her. She couldn't believe that. She loved him too much. Kol shook his head and turned to leave.

"So what? You will secretly love her for all of eternity?" Tatia said from behind him. He stopped in his tracks. He just turned his head slightly and spoke.

"If it means she will be happy, yes." Kol said. Tatia scoffed.

"Niklaus will not be alone. He will have me. Kol tell her you love her. She will be yours. She will love you." Tatia said. Kol growled and flashed in front of her. He grabbed her wrists.

"I don't want her to know. I can't do that to my brother. She is his. And if you try to ruin that, I swear that i will be the one to kill you." Kol growled before letting go of Tatia's wrists.

Kol flashed to his room and fell back on his bed. She will never be his, he thought. _**Never**_.

**~The Next Morning~**

Today was the day Elijah was coming. Today was the day Tatia was going to die. Klaus had brought the stake with him. He wanted to be the one to stake her. They didn't tell Caroline that today was the day the were going to kill her. They didn't want her to worry. They needed her to act normal. Elijah had just arrived an hour or so ago. He had gotten changed and entered the living room. Everyone was there. Tatia and Kol on one sofa while Caroline and Klaus on the other. Caroline was sitting in Klaus's lap, reading a book with him. Every now and then he would kiss her neck or ear and distract her. She would turn to him and raise and eyebrow. He would laugh at her anger and pout. She would smile, kiss his cheek and turn back around. Rebekah walked in and jumped onto Elijah's back.

"I missed you brother." She said. She hopped off his back and smiled at him. He embraced her.

"Me too." Elijah said pulling away from Rebekah. Tatia walked to Elijah.

"I've missed you Elijah." Tatia said sweetly. Elijah rolled his eyes and looked to Caroline and Klaus. Caroline was once again arguing with Klaus for distracting her.

"Nik, stop." Caroline said not taking her eyes off the book she was reading. Klaus continued to kiss her neck. Caroline sighed and shut the book. She shifted in his lap so she was facing him.

"Nik you never let me read." Caroline said angerly. She crossed her arms and looked away. Klaus smiled at her anger.

"Sweetheart, you can't blame me. You enjoy it." Klaus said smirking. Caroline turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Caroline asked. Klaus chuckled.

"Yes." Klaus kissed her shoulder. The gesture made her smile but she quickly hid her smile. Klaus could see it and smirked.

"See." Caroline smacked Klaus's arm. Klaus leaned forward and kissed her. Tatia growled and continued to stare at them. Elijah nodded to Kol and he nodded back. Kol broke the arm of a chair and threw it to Tatia's back. It hit her right above the heart. They all heard a scream but it wasn't Tatia's, It was Caroline's. Kol immediatly flashed to Caroline. Klaus saw blood coming from her back. He flashed to Tatia and took the wood out when he noticed what was happening.

"You little-" Klaus said. He didn't finish his sentence. He flashed to Caroline and fed her his blood. She continued to scream until she fed enough of his blood. Klaus sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you really think i would let you kill me that easily? No. Im not going anywhere, Niklaus." Tatia said. Kol growled and was about to attack her but Rebekah put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Like i have said before i will kill her if i have to. All i need is for you to remember your love for me." Tatia immediatly flashed out of the room. Klaus picked Caroline up and took her to their room. Everyone followed. Klaus gently placed her on the bed and wrapped her around in a blanket. He watched her for a couple of minutes, stroking her blonde hair. She held his hand tight and whimpered every now and then. Everyone else sat on the sofas in their room, watching him. Once Caroline fell asleep, Klaus got up from the bed. He growled loudly but made sure Caroline wouldn't wake up. Elijah stood up and walked to him.

"Calm down Niklaus." Elijah said. Klaus shook his head.

"We did everything, everything. All i wanted was for Caroline to be safe, but im just causing her more pain." Klaus said softly.

"I don't think it is safe for her to be with me." Klaus said. Everyone looked at him confused. Kol's eyes widened when he realized what he was going to do.

"Nik. No. She doesn't want that. She wouldn't want that." Kol said.

"I need her safe Kol. I'll do whatever it takes." Klaus said. Rebekah got off the sofa.

"No! I won't let you. I won't. Nik she loves you too much. She will not want that. Please don't." Rebekah begged. She loved Caroline and she knew Caroline would never want this.

"Niklaus, you can do something else." Elijah said rubbing Klaus arm. Klaus pushed his hand away.

"No." Klaus said shaking his head.

"I need her safe. I won't be able to live if something happened to her."

"You are not going to compel her. I won't let you." Kol said. He walked to Caroline and watched her sleep.

"Kol i-" Kol cut Klaus off.

"No. We will keep her safe. Nik, she loves you so much. She would never want this." Kol said turning back to face Klaus. Caroline stirred from her position on the bed. Elijah pulled Rebekah and Kol out of the room. Klaus walked quietly to the bed. He sat up straight against the headboard, waiting for Caroline to wake up. Caroline moved again and rested her head on Klaus's lap. She opened her eyes and smiled. The smile disappeared when she saw Klaus crying. She sat up straight and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nik, Whats wrong?" Caroline asked. Klaus wipped his tears away.

"You always get hurt because of me, Caroline. This is all my fault." Klaus said. Caroline shook her head.

"This is not your fault."

"Im sorry, Caroline." Klaus looked Caroline in the eye, as soon as she realized what was gonna happen she closed her eyes.

"No! I wont let you." Caroline wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Please, Please don't. I don't want to leave you. Please." Caroline said through tears.

"Caroline stop crying. Please open your eyes." Klaus whispered. Caroline shook her head and hid her face deeper into Klaus' chest.

"You can't. Please don't. Nik I love you, please don't." Caroline begged.

"Caroline open your eyes and stop crying." Klaus said in a louder voice. Caroline shook her head.

"I want to stay here with you, die here with you. Please don't." Caroline sobbed quietly.

"Ok please just stop crying. I don't want to see you in tears." Klaus said.

"Promise you won't compel me?" Caroline sat up straight but didn't open her eyes. Klaus gently kissed the top of her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You can't compel me to forget you." Caroline threw her arms around him again.

"You promised." Caroline whispered into his ear. Klaus nodded.

"I love you."

Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were all outside the door. They wanted to see if Klaus would actually do it. And from what they heard, he would have. But Caroline stopped him. He listened to her. They all sighed in relief. Rebekah smiled when she heard they whispering apologies to eachother. Kol walked off after a couple of minutes.

"Where are you going, Kol?" Rebekah hollered behind him. He didn't stop or reply back.

"To kill the doppelganger." Kol whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was chapter 17. Sorry i didn't update yesterday, but the sight login wasn't working so i couldn't. Well hope you like it. This is a KLAROLINE fanfic just wanted to remind everyone. ;) Please Review :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

It had been 8 days since they had tried to kill Tatia. Kol had not come back. Caroline waited everyday thinking that he would be back but he didn't come. Klaus told her every night that Kol would be back. She would simply nod and wish he would be back soon. Rebekah and Elijah also really wanted to see Kol.

Caroline was in her room. Klaus had just taken a shower and was still in the bathroom. Caroline combed her hair ,watching herself in the mirror. Klaus walked out of the bathroom. He saw Caroline standing there, combing the same strands of her hair, again and again. He chuckled softly and quietly walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind him. Caroline jumped a little, but knew it was Klaus. Klaus kissed her neck softly. She held onto his arm tightly. Klaus pulled away and looked at her.

"Caroline, he will come. I promise." Klaus rubbed her arms. She leaned in closer to him, and nodded.

"I just really miss him." She whispered.

"What's to miss, when im right here?" They heard a voice coming from the door. They both turned their heads and saw Kol, leaning against the doorframe. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Kol!" She ran into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He held her tight, and nodded a hello to Klaus. Klaus smiled at them. The smile disappeared when he saw Kol's eyes. His eyes widened when he saw love in his brother's eyes. Klaus didn't believe it. Kol looked at his brother in confusion. Klaus shook his head and put a fake smile on his face. Kol turned back to Caroline. He pulled away and held her shoulders.

"Where were you? Why didn't you say anything before you left." Caroline asked several questions. Kol and Klaus chuckled.

"Caroline." Kol said softly. Caroline shook her head and backed away from him.

"No. You didn't even tell me you where leaving." Caroline said. She crossed her arms and turned around to leave but Kol grabbed her shoulder and turned her around softly.

"Caroline i needed time alone." Kol said in a whisper. Caroline sighed and nodded.

"Im sorry, it's all my fault." Caroline whispered. Kol shook his head and leaned down so he was face to face with her.

"It is not your fault. I had some work that needed to be done." Kol said.

"Do Elijah and Rebekah know your back?" Caroline said smiling. She walked out the room, screaming Elijah's name. Kol chuckled and turned to walk out the door but stopped when he heard Klaus's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus questioned from behind him. Kol turned around and faced him.

"I just wanted to have some time to myself." Kol said. Klaus shook his head.

"That's not what im talking about." Klaus said walking a couple of steps closer to him. Kol tilt his head and looked at his brother. What was he talking about?

"What? What are you talking about?" Kol asked.

"Im talking about you being in love with Caroline." Klaus said. Kol's face went from normal to shocked. His eyed widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Nik...i..i-" Klaus cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Kol." Klaus said in a loud voice.

"Do you love her?" Klaus asked Kol. Kol stood there extremley shocked.

"What? Nik i-" Klaus cut him off.

"Kol." Klaus said. Kol sighed and closed his eyes.

"I love her." Kol whispered. Klaus's eyes widened. His brother was in love with the girl he was in love with. Kol opened his eyes and saw Klaus's reaction. He had expected him to stab him, or snap his neck, but he just stood there, surprised.

"Nik, i dont want you to worry. I love her...so much. That's why she can't be with me. She'll never be happy with me. She loves you, please don't doubt her love for you just because of me." Kol said. He walked to Klaus and put a hand on his shoulder. Klaus tilted his head and looked at him in such shock. He slowly closed his eyes.

"You love her." Klaus whispered opening his eyes.

"You love her."Klaus repeated. It was like he was trying to convince himself.

"You love her and u can't even be with her." Klaus said.

"You have never fell in love before Kol. Now that you have, i can't-" Kol cut Klaus off.

"No. Your my brother, i may love her, but i can't take her away from you. You are my brother. I could never do that to you." Kol said assuring Klaus that he had no intention of making Caroline his.

"Kol, you have never been in love." Klaus whispered to him.

"And i fell in love with a girl, i can never have." Kol said with a fake laugh. Klaus noticed it and held Kol's arm.

"Kol, i have to tell her." Klaus said. Kol shook his head immediately.

"No Niklaus. You can not. She will hate me." Kol said. Klaus looked at him with a totally confused face.

"She will never leave you for me. She will love you forever, not me. I don't need her to love me." Kol said.

"Are you saying that you will love her forever, not ever telling her you love her, seeing her with me, being in love with me, and you won't even care?" Klaus asked totally shocked by his brother. Kol looked to the ground and stared at his feet.

"Niklaus, don't make this any more complicated then it is. Please." Kol begged looking his brother in the eye. Klaus sighed.

"I can't have her leave. Im sorry. I won't be able to live without her. But i need her happy." Klaus said in a whisper. Kol nodded.

"And that's what you are, her happiness. She loves you so much, you have no idea how much. You left for a week, she cried everyday. Woke up crying for you. She slept with Elijah because she missed being in your arms. She kept her phone in her hand all day, just incase you called. She will never stop loving you." Kol said smiling innocently at him. Klaus sighed and nodded.

"Kol but you-"

"Don't worry about me." Kol said. Right then Tatia walked into the room, amused.

"So Niklaus, you have finally found out." Tatia said grinning. Klaus looked to Kol.

"Yes i knew. It was kind of obvious. But atleast now Caroline won't be alone when you leave her." Tatia said to Klaus. Klaus growled. Before he could say anything, Elijah and Rebekah ran into the room. Rebekah threw her arms around Kol.

"Kol, i had a feeling you were never gonna come back." Rebekah whispered to him. He chuckled.

"Are you kidding me. I could never leave all of you." Kol backed away and saw Caroline standing in Klaus's arms, smiling at his and Rebekah's embrace. Caroline noticed Klaus had his arms around her very loosly. She turned around and cupped his face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Klaus shook his head and tightened his arms around her. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Klaus smiled at Caroline and looked to Kol. Kol smiled and nodded. Klaus turned back to Caroline and smiled. She giggled before kissing his cheek again. He chuckled and gently applied his lips to her cheek. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She rested her forehead against his, and closed her eyes.

"I love you." Caroline said in a childish voice. Klaus laughed at her voice. Tatia rolled her eyes and stood in a pose that made her look extra attractive. She made sure she looked sexy in front of Klaus.

Kol spoke from behind them both. "Yes Caroline, you love him. But exacly how much?" Kol asked wiggling his eye brows. He had a bright smile plastered to his face. They turned their heads to him.

"I love him more then you will ever know." Caroline said to Kol. Klaus watched Kol. He felt so guilty. He knew Kol loved Caroline, but she loved him. And Kol didn't even want her to know.

"Oh really?" Kol asked smirking. Caroline turned and faced Kol. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't believe me?" Caroline questioned. Klaus grabbed her hand softly from behind her but she pulled it away from him.

"No i want to see what he says. Yes Kol?" Caroline asked Kol. Kol and Rebekah laughed out loud.

"How much do you love Klaus?" Kol asked amused. Caroline glared at Kol then turned to Klaus. She attached her lips to Klaus's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Klaus hesitated but kissed her back. She pulled him closer and kissed him harder. Kol smiled to himself and looked away. Klaus smiled against Caroline's lips.

"You know that we are not alone right now, right Caroline?" Klaus asked smirking. Rebekah spoke.

"Yes please, if you two are going to be doing... you know, let us leave first." Rebekah said. Elijah laughed. Klaus turned to Caroline and smiled at her. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Caroline returned the smile and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry Beks. If we are going to kiss more, i'll tell you. And Kol, i really hope that answered your question." Caroline said to Rebekah and Kol but smiled to Klaus. Kol laughed.

"You know we can just leave, you guys can have fun." He said turning to leave the room but stopped when Tatia grabbed his wrist. He turned around and glared at her. In a second, Tatia attached her lips to Kol's. Everyone's eyes widened and they all almost thoguht this was a dream. Caroline took a step to attack Tatia but Klaus grabbed her, she protested for like a millisecond but stopped when she saw Rebekah snap Tatia's neck.

"This bitch is really getting on my last nerve." Rebekah said. Everyone agreed. After a couple of minuites Tatia woke up and smiled to Rebekah.

"Thanks, you blonde bitch." She said smirking. Rebekah smiled back.

"No problem. What are blonde bitches for?" Rebekah replied with a sarcastic smile. Tatia flashed in front of Caroline.

"Kiss Niklaus again and i swear i'll kill you." Klaus immediatly grabbed Caroline's wrist. Caroline made a poker face to Tatia. Tatia rolled her eyes and turned around. She turned around to face Caroline but she saw her already kissing Niklaus. She growled and walked a step towards her but Klaus picked Caroline up and faced them so that Klaus's back was to Tatia. He put her back on the ground, and turned to face Tatia, Caroline standing behind him.

"Don't ever threaten her again." Klaus growled. Caroline put her hand on his shoulder and softly pulled him a little back. Tatia growled before falling to the ground crying. Everyone's eyed widened. Caroline took a step but Klaus stopped her. He grabbed her hand and softly guided her out of the room. Elijah and Rebekah also followed. Kol walked to Tatia and knelt down next to her.

"I told you.." Kol said while sitting criss crossed next to her.

"When you love something, you have to let it go." Kol said watching the door. One part of him wished Caroline loved him and wanted to be with, but the other wanted his brother and Caroline to be happy. Tatia cried louder.

"It's not fair. I have loved him for so long. I haven't ever fell for anyone. I made sure to save myself for him." Tatia said, sobbing.

"Im sorry Tatia. They are just meant to be. We can't change that." Kol whispered. Tatia shook her head.

"How can you be so okay with this? You love her so deeply." Tatia said. Kol chuckled.

"Not as much as Klaus. He loves her more then anyone can love someone. She's his everything." Kol said trying to hold back his disappointment. Tatia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your the only that doesn't talk to me like they hate me." Tatia said smiling. Kol chuckled.

"I hate you, but that doesn't mean i can't talk to you. I feel pity for you." Kol said. Tatia tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you love someone that can never be yours. It's not an easy place to be but you'll move on soon. I sure hope so atleast. I really don't feel anyone should spend all of eternity alone." Kol said before getting back up to stand on his feet. He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks.

"That's what you will be. Alone for all of eternity, because you will never love someone as much you love her. Niklaus may love her more, but that doesn't mean you don't love her." Tatia said feeling pity for Kol. Kol turned around and didn't move. He nodded slowly and left the room. Tatia sat there, lost in her thoughts. Kol made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore. Like she had someone she could talk to. _Like she had a friend. A real friend._

* * *

><p>Kol ran to the garden. He breathed loudly and heavily, trying to hold back his tears. He punched a tree so hard, that it left a big bruise on his hand. Kol let one tear stream down his face but wipped it away when he saw a crow approach. <em><br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was chapter 18. I am having so much trouble writing chapters. I need your guys's help. So i want to ask all my readers for two favours.<strong>

**~Tell me your favourite chapter from this fanfic. I want to write chapters like you guys like. **

**~I want to write a Koroline and Klaroline fanfic. It will be a love triangle fanfic, and it will be those kind of stories, where you don't know who she ends up with till the end. **

**Tell me your fav chapter with the * sign next to it. And tell me if i should write the koroline/klaroline fanfic. Also tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. If you have any kind of scenes or anything in this story PM me and i will try my best to put it in the next chapters. Please tell me what you though and please review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok So sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>"Damon?" Kol asked into midair. Damon appeared behind him and smirked.<p>

"The one and only." He said grinning. Kol turned around and smiled. Damon pulled Kol into a brotherly embrace. Kol pulled away and spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, i have tried to contact you for the past week. You never asnwered, so i decided coming here would be better." Damon said smirking. Kol shook his head.

"Niklau-" Damon cut him off.

"I know. Klaus won't be happy to see me. But i am only here to tell you some information about the spell Tatia put on her and Caroline." Damon said. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Im listening." Kol said crossing his arms across his chest. Damon grinned and spoke.

"Well the spell can't be broken. The witch that binded it, it long gone." Damon said angerly. Kol raised his eyebrow.

"You mean shes dead?" Damon nodded.

"But it's different. It's not like other spells where the witch dies and the spell is unbinded. This spell is the quiet opposite." Kol's eye widened.

"So your saying, to take the spell off, we need the witch that created it, and she needs to be a human?" When Damon nodded. Kol growled. Why was everything so complicated?

"But there is a good about this." Damon said. Kol tilted his head and looked at him.

"Like what?"

"The spell can't be broken but it can be changed. Bonnie and I did alot of research. Caroline will be linked to Tatia no matter what and Tatia can not die without Caroline dieing. No matter what. But we can add more into that." Damon said smirking.

"So if..." Damon finished Kol's sentence.

"So if we link someone else in the spell, Tatia can't kill Caroline." Damon said smirking.

"But it depends on if he's up for it. I mean it is a life and death situation." Kol shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry. He'll do it. He'll do anything for her." Kol said smirking.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, can we please not go today." Klaus begged. He did not want to go to the mall...again. Caroline turned around and faced him. She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. She scoffed.<p>

"Fine. I will just go with Beks." Caroline lifted her chin and turned around. Before she could take a step, Klaus was blocking her way.

"Caroline." He said with warning in his voice.

"Okay, good. So your coming." Caroline said happily. Klaus was about to protest but she threw her arms around his neck. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tatia stood at their door, watching them. When she scoffed, Caroline pulled away and glared at her.

"You just love this room, don't you?" Caroline questioned annoyed. Klaus smiled to himself, remebering he had said the same thing to her. Tatia smirked.

"Of course. I mean once you leave and Niklaus remembers his love for me, this will be my room. You know, the room me and Niklaus will share. The room where Niklaus and i will make-" Klaus cut Tatia off.

"Enough!" Klaus pulled away from Caroline and faced Tatia.

"What do you want?" Klaus growled. Tatia fake pouted and walked into the room. She stood a step away from Klaus. Her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Well I hear you are going to the mall. So i decided i should go too. I could really use some more shoes." Tatia said grinning at Caroline. Caroline growled and walked out the room. Klaus tried to grab her arm but she dogded his grip. Klaus sighed.

"Tatia, can u not live a day without ruining my day?" Klaus asked harshly. Tatia smiled innocently.

"I can not live a day without you Niklaus. And if seeing me afce ruins your day, too bad." Tatia said before walking out the room. Klaus grabbed Caroline's coat and ran out the room.

"Caroline!" Klaus called behind Caroline. Caroline stopped walking and turned around.

"Sweetheart, i am so sorry." He said in a hopeful voice. He held out Caroline's coat for her. She opened her arms and put on the coat.

"It's cold." Klaus said shrugging. Caroline face lighted up with a smile. She kissed his cheek and spoke.

"Maybe we should leave now. I mean i need new clothes." Caroline said guiding him to the car. Klaus growled.

"Why are girls so caught up with shopping?" Klaus said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mall~<strong>

"Nik, how does this one look?" Rebekah asked stepping out of her stall. Klaus smiled at his sister's style.

"Honestly its beautiful, but it would look better on Caroline." Klaus said laughing. Caroline laughed from inside her stall. Kol approached and spoke.

"I agree with Nik. It doesn't suit you." Kol said shrugging. Rebekah growled and walked back into her stall. Tatia stepped out of her stall wearing another new outfit.

"Niklaus, what do you think of this?" Tatia asked smiling at Klaus. Klaus didn't even look at her.

"It's nice." He said looking at the time on his phone. Tatia rolled her eyes.

"Come on Niklaus. Don't be scared. You know I always look better then Caroline, you don't have to be scared to admit it." Klaus looked up at Tatia and smiled sarcastically.

"It's nice." He said rudly. Tatia smiled at him and turned around. Caroline stepped out of her stall wearing a gorgeous royal blue dress. She had black cage heels with silver studs on them. Klaus's eyes widened. He was sure his eyes were going to fall out of his head. Kol noticed Klaus's weird face. He turned to Caroline and his eyes also widened. Tatia's jaw dropped open. Even she knew she looked gorgeous.

"How do you think it is Nik?" Caroline said fixing her heels. She looked up to see Klaus, Kol, and Tatia all staring at her. She flinched when she saw them all with their eyes wide open. She frowned and looked in the bigger mirror on the door of the stall.

"It's ugly isn't it? I knew i shouldn't have tried this on." Caroline turned to go back into her stall but Klaus grabbed her hand.

"You look... amazing." Klaus said. Caroline smiled and looked to Kol. Kol nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Are you sure? I mean if u don't like it then..." Klaus cut her off.

"Believe me. It's perfect. I never thought you could get any more beautiful. I was wrong." Klaus said smirking. Caroline smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Rebekah stepped out of her stall.

"Caroline how does this lo- Whoahhh!" Rebekah said looking at Caroline. Caroline smiled nervous.

"Is this nice?" Caroline asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? This is gorgeous." Rebekah said still not believing how perfect Caroliine looked. Tatia rolled her eyes and walked back into her stall. Her phone buzzed. She quickly searched through her purse and read the message. Tatia quickly changed back into her normal clothes and ran out of her stall.

"I have to leave." Tatia said. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Then go." He said pointing to the exit. Klaus chuckled.

"I will." Tatia said. She walked to Klaus and kissed his cheek. She leaned forward to kiss his lips but Klaus pulled away.

"Just leave already." Klaus said. Tatia said nothing, just simply walked out the door. Kol sighed in relief. Klaus smiled to Kol.

"Nik i need to talk you about-" Kol didn't finish his sentence because Caroline walked out of the stall. She smiled at Klaus.

"Nik, im hungry." Kol was about to comment but Caroline beat him to it.

"Human hungry." She said sarcastically smiling at Kol. Klaus and Kol laughed. Klaus rose from his chair and held her hand.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let Rebekah finish, then we will eat." Klaus said to her. She smiled and nodded. Rebekah stepped out of the room in her regular clothes.

"All done." She said smirking. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast." Kol said surprised she was done.

"Well i am also hungry." Rebekah said to Kol. Kol nodded.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" He asked.

"Lets just eat at the food court. I am really hungry." She said to Klaus with pleading eyes. Klaus chuckled.

"You didn't feed since yesterday, am i correct?" Klaus questioned. Caroline smiled at him with a guilty face. Klaus shook his head.

"What have i told you! You need to feed everyday, at least once." Klaus said in a angry tone. He hated it when Caroline didn't feed. It got him too worried. Klaus was about to bite into his wrist but Caroline stopped him.

"Not here. I don't want blood. I want real food." Caroline said. Klaus nodded.

"But this is the last time. You have to feed everyday. Understand?" Caroline nodded happily. She pecked his lips softly and walked out the store with her linked to Rebekah's. Kol shook his head.

"What about their clothes?" He questioned. Klaus shrugged.

"Just go watch them, I will pay for these." Klaus said. He was about to pick up their clothes but Kol stopped him.

"No. You go. I'll bring these." Kol said smiling. Klaus hesitated but nodded. Caroline had been out of his sight for too long now. He nodded and walked out the store. Kol sighed.

"Why are girls so caught up with shopping?" He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay Caroline what do you want to eat?" Klaus asked. He wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and leaned in closer to him.<p>

"Well i was in the mood for burgers." Caroline said grinning. Rebekah squealed to herself. Klaus and Caroline turned to her. She pulled Caroline away from Klaus and whispered to her.

"Oh my God. Look at that guy. He is totally hot." Rebekah said pointing to a guy. Caroline looked in that direction. She smiled to herself. He was really hot, not as hot as Klaus _obviously,_ but he was hot.

"He is pretty hot." Caroline said smirking to herself. Klaus heard Caroline's comment and rolled his eyes. Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and his friends are really cute too." Rebekah said. She looked back to Klaus who was looking at them, shaking his head.

"Are you ladies ready to eat?" Jealousy was all over Klaus's face. Rebekah chuckled. Caroline nodded.

"Well, i thought you guys would have gotten some food by now." Kol said from behind Klaus. He held five new shopping bags. Caroline laughed out loud while Rebekah smirked to Kol.

"We were waiting for you." Rebekah said.

"Sure you were." Both Klaus and Kol muttered. Caroline grabbed Rebekah's arm.

"There." She pointed to Mcdonalds. Kol laughed.

"You are really going to eat Mcdonalds?" Kol asked surprised. Caroline and Rebekah nodded. Caroline walked to Klaus and laced her fingers with his. He smiled and they all walked to Mcdonalds and ordered food. Kol left to get coffee for him and Klaus. Him and Klaus weren't the type of guys that ate burgers.

"Nik, can me and Rebekah sit at a different table?" Klaus raised and eyebrow.

"May i ask why?" Klaus said. Rebekah spoke.

"Because we want to talk about girl things, and we know you and Kol hate listening to us." Klaus hesitated but nodded.

"Fine but don't sit too far." He said. They nodded and walked away, sitting a couple of tables away from Klaus. Kol walked to Klaus and looked around for Caroline and Rebekah. He saw them sitting at their own table. Kol chuckled.

"So she is mad at you now?" Kol asked sitting down, and handing Klaus his coffee. Klaus shook his head.

"No they wanted to talk about girl stuff..apparently." He said not taking his eyes off of Caroline and Rebekah. Kol understood and nodded.

"Nik i need to talk you about-" Klaus shushed Kol. Kol looked in Caroline and Rebekah's direction. They were two guys at their table. Klaus was listening in on every single word they said.

"Hey there gorgeous." A man said from behind Caroline. She turned around to see two men standing there. Rebekah smirked at them. Caroline turned back to Rebekah and glared at her. Rebekah ignored Caroline and spoke to the guys.

"Hi. Im Rebekah and this is my friend, Caroline." Rebekah said. Caroline sighed and smiled at them. One man's eyes stayed on Caroline.

"May we join you ladies?" He asked. Rebekah smiled and nodded. Caroline glared at her. Rebekah could read exacly what the glare read. 'You know Klaus is going to kill me if i talk to them.'

"Oh and by the way I am Logan and this is Jordan." The guy said pointing to his friend. Jordan smirked at Rebekah. Rebekah and Jordan kept talking short, he asked her to let him show her around the mall and she agreed. Logan and Caroline continued to talk. Klaus was watching Caroline this whole time. She glanced at him every now and then, seeing his angry and jealous face, and seeing Kol's amused face. Caroline tried getting up but Logan would insist she stays.

"So you have a bofriend?" Logan said. Caroline could hear the disappointment in his voice. She smiled a guilty smile and nodded.

"Well whoever they guy is, tell him he is a lucky guy. Your an amazing girl." With that Logan stood up to leave. He took a step but stopped.

"And if you guys don't work out. Here." He handed her a peice of paper with a number on it. Caroline hesitated but took it. She knew she didn't need it but it would have been rude to refuse. Logan smiled and walked away. She turned around to see Klaus standing at her table.

"Klaus, i can explain.-" Klaus cut her off.

"You are so lucky he left right now. I was two seconds away from ripping his head off." Klaus said smiling sarcastically. Caroline smiled at his jealousy. She stood up and kissed his cheek. Klaus eyes disappeared of hatred and anger. Kol smiled and spoke.

"Can we leave now? I am sure Rebekah can get home herself." Kol said annoyed. Klaus and Caroline nodded, following him out of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Woods~<strong>

"So you are sure that this will work?" Tatia asked. Brizanna nodded. Brizanna was Tatia's witch. She was the one that did everything for her.

"Of course. They will do whatever it takes to make sure she lives, right? Then they will try to save her but once she is fully linked to you, you can stake yourself. Your an original, she is a normal vampire. She will die but you will survive." Brizanna said to her.

"What if they track you?" Tatia questioned. Brizanna smiled.

"They can't. I have made sure they can't. Do you trust me?" Brizanna held out her hand. Tatia smiled and took her hand.

"Of course i do. You are the only person i have trusted for 1000 years." Brizanna smiled and handed her a small bag full of ash.

"You need her to eat this. Put it in her blood." Tatia raised an eyebrow.

"How am i suppose to put it in her blood?" Brizanna shrugged.

"I don't know. All i know is that if she doesn't eat this, and you try to kill her, you will die along with her. But if she eats this, you live, she dies." Tatia nodded.

"Thank you Brizanna. For everything." Tatia gave her a quick embrace before leaving. Brizanna spoke from behind.

"You know this is wrong." Tatia stopped in her tracks. She turned around and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Tatia questioned. Brizanna pushed herself off the big rock she was sitting on.

"You trying to kill Caroline." Brizanna said in a soft voice. She knew Tatia's temper, but she knew Tatia needed her to know this was wrong.

"I love him, i-" Brizanna cut Tatia off.

"You love him, you want him to be with you. But in the end your just hurting him. Your killing the one thing he loves. This is not gonna turn out like you want it to. It will backfire. He will hate you. _Forever_." Brizanna said. Tatia stepped closer to her, stopping when they were an inch away.

"The only reason i am not killing you right now, is because i can't." Tatia whispered harshly. Brizanna chuckled and smirked.

"Why do you think I spoke? Even if you could kill me right now, i would have said that. He will never love you like he loves her." Brizanna said in a soft voice.

"Im not saying this to save her life, im saying this to save your life. Niklaus will never love you. Don't do it." Brizanna said. Tatia shook her head and walked away.

"He will never love you!" Brizanna hollered behind her. She didn't turn around or reply. She just continued to walk.

"He will love me. He has to." Tatia whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelson Manor~<strong>

"Nik, we need to talk." Kol said. He had been trying all day to talk to him but something always interferred. Caroline was not around, she was in Rebekah's room. Talking to her about the guy she had met. Klaus turned around and faced Kol.

"Yes, Kol?" Klaus questioned.

"I know how to protect Caroline." Kol got right to the point. Klaus raised an eyebrow. He walked to the door and closed it.

"How? How do we do that?" Klaus asked. Kol sighed.

"We need..we need to link you to them. So if Caroline dies you die." Kol said. Klaus's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The spell can be added to. If we add you in the bind, Tatia won't kill Caroline, because you die along with her." Kol said. Klaus looked to the ground.

"Look, Nik, i know this is a life and death situation bu-" Klaus cut Kol off.

"I'll do it." Klaus said. Kol's eye widened.

"That's it. You don't want to think this over?" Kol questioned. Klaus did his best to smile.

"What's there to think about. Caroline stays safe. That's all that matters." Klaus said. Kol stepped closer to Klaus and held his arm.

"Brother. You can think this over." Kol whispered. Klaus shook his head.

"No. Im doing this no matter what." Klaus said. Klaus stepped away and turned to walk away.

"Your not even going to think this over?" Kol said surprised. Klaus chuckled and turned around.

"What if you were in this position? You would do the same, wouldn't you?" Klaus asked. Kol looked away. Klaus smiled to himself.

"There you go. I don't need to think this over. This is for her and I'll do anything for her." Klaus said before walking out the room. He would do absolutly anything for her. _**Anything.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. I apologize. But i made sure to make this chapter longer. I updated She Will Be Mine. Check it out. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I will be posting my new fanfic, "When It's real, you can't walk away" in a couple of days. It is a KorolineKlaroline love triangle fanfic. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok i am going to explain the spell. If Tatia stakes Caroline, Caroline dies, Tatia doesn't. So if they add Klaus into that, he would die too. It doesn't matter if he's an original or if the stake is normal, he still dies too. Sorry if this is confusing. Well hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"Caroline." Caroline stopped in her tracks and looked around to see who whispered her name. No one. She continued to walk on. Klaus was in their room, he had told her he needed to talk to her. She took two steps up the stairs, only to hear her name be whispered again. She sighed and turned around.<p>

"Kol, if this is you. It's not funny." No one answered. Caroline turned around to walk up the stairs. She froze in her spot, when she saw Tatia standing there, with an evil grin.

"What do you want?" Caroline questioned. Tatia grinned and put her hand over Caroline's mouth. Caroline yelled into her hand, but there was no point. No one would hear her. Tatia leaned closer to Caroline.

"Lets have a little fun, shall we." Tatia whispered into Caroline's ear. Caroline's eyes widened, and before she could do anything, Tatia grabbed her and flashed her out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

"Kol! Kol!." Klaus yelled into his room. He wasn't there.

"Kol!" Klaus screamed once more. Kol flashed infront of Klaus and chuckled.

"Im right here brother. What's wrong?" Kol asked. Klaus walked past him, motioning him to follow. He did.

"She's not here." Klaus continued to walk until he was out the door. Kol looked at him confused, until he realized what he meant. His eyes widened.

"What? Nik you know she will kill her if-" Klaus cut Kol off.

"I know. Im going to Gloria's. She will do the spell and we will track her down. Get Rebekah and Elijah there. Now!" With that Klaus flashed away from the house and made his way to Gloria's.

* * *

><p><strong>~Glorias~<strong>

"Gloria! Gloria!" Klaus yelled as soon as he entered the bar. She came out the back and looked at him with confused eyes.

"What now?"

"Track her." Klaus demanded. Gloria raised an eyebrow.

"Track who?" Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol entered the room, and stood beside Klaus.

"Caroline. Tatia has taken her, who knows where. Track her." Elijah said with demand. Gloria's eyes widened and she nodded quickly.

"But i can't track her unless i have a connection. Something of hers." Gloria said with a sorry shrug. Klaus growled in frustration.

"Use Nik. He is always with her." Klaus looked to Kol with surprised eyes. Kol could see the giult in his eyes. Kol shook his head and grabbed Klaus's arm and handed it to Gloria. Gloria murmered some spell, and closed her eyes.

"Well, where is she?" Klaus asked in hurry. He just needed Caroline with him, _safe_.

"She's in a cellar. I see alot of memories. Caroline and her family. Her falling in love with Klaus. Klaus protecting her. Klaus healing her." Gloria shot her eyes open in confusion.

"It's not giving me the exact location, just hints." Gloria said with apology in her voice. Elijah growled. Rebekah looked to Klaus, and noticed his face.

"What is it Nik?" Rebekah questioned.

"Mystic Falls." Klaus whispered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What does Mystic Falls have to do with all of this?" Kol asked. Klaus rose from his chair and stood up straight.

"Mystic Falls. All these hints lead to Mystic Falls. Caroline and her family. Me healing her when Tyler bit her. Me protecting her. Caroline finally falling in love with me. This all happened in Mystic Falls." Klaus said.

"But where in Mystic Falls?" Elijah questioned. He needed to find Caroline, _now_.

"The lockwood cellar." Rebekah said from behind all of them. Everyone's head turned to her. Klaus right away took a step to go out the door, but was stopped by Kol.

"You need to link yourself first." Kol said. Klaus's eyes widened.

"You want me to link myself in the spell, when Caroline could be minutes away from dieing? Maybe even already dead." Klaus said completly confused and frustrated. Kol nodded.

"There is no point of you going there if you are not linked. Tatia is stronger then her. She will kill her instantly. But if you are linked and she knows that, Caroline will stay alive." Kol said. Elijah put a hand on Klaus's shoulder from behind him.

"Niklaus. We will go right away, you must stay here and do the spell." Elijah said in a gentle voice. Klaus growled.

"For her, Nik. We will make sure she is alive." Rebekah said. Klaus sighed and growled once more.

"This better be fast." He said to Gloria through clenched teeth. Gloria nodded and held out her hand. Klaus walked to her and took it. Elijah nodded to Kol and Rebekah, and in a second, they were gone.

Gloria chanted her spell for about ten minutes. Once she was done chanting, she opened her eyes. Klaus stood up and was about to flash out but was stopped by Gloria's voice.

"To complete the spell you must drink Caroline's blood. You are lucky, i have it, from the last time you did a spell with her." Gloria ran to the back of the bar and pulled out a small bottle full of red liquid. Klaus flashed infront of her and gulped it down. She grabbed his hand and rubbed the top of it.

"Keep her safe. And no matter what, do not stay in Mystic Falls too long. You know that town. It is not meant for you." Gloria said with a serious tone. Klaus nodded.

"Thank you." With that Klaus was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~Mystic Falls, Lockwood Cellar~<strong>

"Tatia!" Kol screamed as soon as they entered the cellar. He heard screaming and flashed to it. Elijah and Rebekah followed. Caroline was tied to a chair. Her clothes all torn and red. Her face with scars all over it. She was chained to the chair. A collor tied to her neck. Tatia grinned at Kol.

"So you came to save the girl you love." Tatia said smirking. Elijah and Rebekah's eyes widened but they knew right now was not the time for questions. She took out a gallon of liquid and poured it over Caroline's head. It was vervain. She screamed loudly.

"Nik!" Caroline screamed. Kol took a step to step closer to Caroline, but was pushed back by an invisible barrier. Tatia smirked.

"Sorry, not allowed in." Tatia said with a grin. Kol looked at Caroline, his eyes getting filled with more and more anger as he sees all her scars.

"It is really sad you know, everytime she hurts, she calls for Niklaus. And he didn't even come to see her die." Elijah growled and tried to flash in but was thrown back just like Kol.

"Oh well then this is goodbye." Tatia plunged a stake right above Caroline's heart. Caroline screamed so highly because of the pain. Elijah tried to get closer but was thrown back once more. Kol looked to the ground and saw salt. He needed to get the salt pushed away somehow, but it was inside the barrier. Klaus flashed in beside Kol. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"Caroline!" He flashed to the barrier and was also thrown back. Caroline opened her eyes. She was so weak, that it took so much energy to keep her eyes open. A tear streamed down her face.

"Nik." She whispered weakly. Tatia smirked and covered Caroline's mouth with her hand once more. Klaus growled and flashed to the barrier, this time staying an inch away.

"Let her go." Klaus said through clenched teeth. Tatia chuckled and shook her head.

"Say goodbye to Caroline everyone." She again, plunged the stake right above Caroline's heart, teasing Klaus. Klaus howled and put his hand to the area his heart was. Caroline screamed so much louder then before, she was getting too weak. Tatia's eyes widened. She flashed to the salt and stood a centimeter away from it.

"Niklaus!" She screamed. Klaus stopped his howling and growled at Tatia.

"Let her go." Klaus said again. Tatia's eyes widened once more when she saw the same blood marks on Klaus, that were on Caroline.

"What did you do?" Tatia whispered. The cellar was silent for a minute but was cut off by Caroline's sobs.

"What did you do Niklaus! You gave up your life for hers!" Tatia yelled pointing to Caroline. Caroline was so weak, Klaus could hear her thoughts, that's how easy it was to get into her head. Because she was so weak.

"You push away this salt now!" Klaus growled. Tatia shook her head.

"I won't let you save her." Tatia whispered. Kol flashed infront of her.

"Take away this barrier right now, or watch Niklaus die." Kol growled. He pulled out a white oak stake and held it out. Klaus's eyes widened and before he could do anything, Elijah and Rebekah grabbed him, pinning him to a wall.

"We're sorry." Rebekah whispered. Klaus didn't protest. He knew that this was Kol's plan to get Tatia to back down. They weren't going to kill him, even if they knew he would die for Caroline. Caroline got the strength to open her eyes. She cried louder.

"No!" Caroline screamed. Kol did his best to ignore her screams. He walked to Klaus and held the stake right in front of his heart, when Tatia didn't move. He tightened his grip on the stake and held it out to stake Klaus.

"No!" Both Tatia and Caroline screamed at the same time. Tatia kicked away the salt and flashed to Klaus. But by the time she got there, all the originals were next to Caroline. Klaus gulped at the sight. He pulled out the stakes in Caroline's hands, making her scream. She cried and just closed her eyes. Klaus quickly broke the chains that were around her, opened the steel collar around her neck, and pulled out the wooden bullets that were in her neck. She screamed so loud, and once she was untied, fell to the ground. Klaus gasped and flashed next to her.

"No no no. Caroline." He said. Klaus bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth. She didn't move or drink. Caroline got the strength to open her eyes.

"Im... im... im... sorry, i... love you." Caroline whispered so weakly, that a human could have never heard. Klaus's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No Caroline." He looked straight into her eyes.

"You are gonna keep your eyes open. And you will use all your power to drink my blood." Klaus said. She didn't even have the strength to nod. Klaus put his wrist into her mouth. She tried her best to drink. Once one drop of blood got into her mouth, she immediatly got more strength and started drinking on her own. Klaus sighed in relief and pulled Caroline closer. Her put her head in his lap. He stroked her hair with the other hand while she drank from his other. Her hair was not blonde but it was mostly red, it was full of her sweat and vervain. Touching her hair made Klaus's skin burn but he didn't care. Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah all watched Klaus. They saw how hard he was trying to hold in his tears. Kol put a hand over his mouth when he saw the big hole in Caroline's chest, right next to her heart. Rebekah broke into tears and ran to Caroline's side. She held her hand tight and watched her get stronger and stronger . Elijah turned around, and saw Tatia sitting on the ground, crying. Klaus wanted to rip Tatia apart but couldn't. It would kill Caroline too. Elijah walked over to Tatia and glared down at her.

"You are so lucky she is linked to you. You would have been dead or else." Elijah said through clenched teeth. Tatia looked over to Klaus. He was still on the ground, Caroline in his arms. She looked back to Elijah.

"You know what. Kill me. Kill me and i'll finally be rid of her. Kill me!" Tatia stood up straight and grabbed the white oak stake she was holding before. She grabbed Elijah's hand and placed the stake in it.

"Kill me." Elijah rolled his eyes and threw the stake. She just scoffed and turned around. Klaus and Caroline were gone. She turned to Kol.

"Im sorry but i'll do anything for him. Anything." Kol growled and flashed in front of Tatia. She didn't even flinch, knowing he wouldn't touch her, because it would hurt Caroline too. She smirked and simply walked away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Mikaelson Manor~<strong>

With Klaus's speed, they arrived back in Mystic Falls in about ten minutes. He flashed her to their room and laid her on their bed. She was stronger then before. She was able to move and breathe properly. Klaus sat on the edge of them bed, watching her. She opened her eyes and sat up straight against the headboard.

"Why would you do that?" Caroline asked concerned. She didn't look him in the eyes, just played with his hand in her lap.

"Do what?" Klaus questioned softly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Why would you link yourself with me and her? You know what this means." Caroline whispered. Klaus nodded. Caroline sighed in frustration and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"You know your unbelievable." Caroline whispered into his ears. He didn't respond, just held her tighter. Caroline finally pulled away, just enough so their foreheads were touching. She kept her eyes closed. Once she opened them, she saw the tears in his eyes. She smiled and wiped them away.

"Im fine." Caroline said in a soft voice. Klaus shook his head.

"I can't loose you." Klaus whispered. Caroline's eyes got watery, she nodded, holding back her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

"You won't." Caroline whispered to him. He didn't respond. They pulled apart once they heard a knock at the door. Kol peeked his head through the door.

"Hope i didn't bother you two." He said. Klaus looked away not wanting Kol to see him in tears. Caroline gently grabbed Klaus's face with both her hands and kissed his forehead. Once she pulled away she shook her head and wiped Klaus's tears away. Kol smiled to himself and looked away.

"I just thought, you should probably get vervain in your system again." Kol said, turning back to them. Klaus stood up straight and nodded.

"Yes, i should get it." With that he left the room. Caroline patted the bed, motioning Kol to come sit next to him.

"Caroline i need to tell you something." Caroline tilted her head and looked at Kol with confused eyes.

"I need to tell you something. You need to hear it just once." Kol said. He gently grabbed Caroline's head with both his hands and leaned in closer to her. He attached his lips to her forehead. Once he pulled away, he saw the confusion in Caroline's eyes.

"I love you." Caroline's eyes widened. She felt like this wasn't reality.

"I love you. Today is the closest you have ever come to death. And i wasn't going to be able to handle your death. I realized today, i need to say it just once. And i know you don't love me back. You never will. But i just needed to tell you once. I don't deserve you...but my brother does. And that's why you can't remember this." Kol once again kissed Caroline's head. She didn't move, she didn't know how to react.

"God i wish you didn't have to forget this." Kol stared into Caroline's eyes.

"Kol, please don't do-." He cut her off.

"But you have to." Caroline blinked and Kol was gone. Klaus entered the room. He walked next to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Caroline wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to ever let him go.

"What you went through today was something i never want you to go through again." Klaus whispered. Caroline pulled away and nodded

"Caroline, you know you have the choice, i can make you forget." Klaus whispered. Caroline's eyes widened.

"No Nik. Please. Please don't. You promised." She closed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around Klaus. Klaus sighed and kissed her ear.

"I won't." He whispered. Caroline relaxed but didn't pull away from him.

"But you know you have that option. I need to safe and happy. And this is the only way." Klaus pulled away and looked at Caroline with sorry eyes. Caroline shook her head and shut her eyes again.

"No. My happiness is you. And you will keep me safe. Please don't ruin my life by making me forget you. Please." Caroline pleaded. Klaus wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"I won't." Caroline opened her eyes and grabbed Klaus's hand. She wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Well you need to drink this." Klaus held out a small bottle full of clear liquid, vervain. Caroline shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Im not drinking that." Caroline said. Klaus sighed.

"Caroline you have to. You need vervain in your system." Caroline shook her head.

"Sweetheart, how can i get you to drink this?" Klaus questioned with pleading eyes. Caroline smiled and sat up on her knees. She kissed his forehead and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to drink it, Nik."

"Ok that's it." Klaus opened the bottle and drank the vervain, without even flinching. He bit into his wrist and held it out to Caroline.

"This is the last time we are doing this. You have to start drinking vervain. Its not suppose to taste good." Caroline chuckled and drank from his wrist. Klaus smiled to himself. Caroline lived through the day, she survived. Klaus knew from know on, that would be his life's mission. To make sure Caroline lives to see another day.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> am soooooooo sorry for the long wait. It was my brother's bday party yesterday and i spent the whole week organizing it. So SOOOO sorry. Check out my new Koroline/Klaroline fanfic, _When it's real you can't walk away. _Also i will be updating_ She will be mine, _in a day or two, so check that out as well.** OMG KLAUS IS DEAD IN THE SHOW. AHHH NOT DEAD DEAD BUT STILL DEAD. :'( DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT KLAROLINE SCENE**** I ALMOST DIED AHHH** **They are so perfect, that scene was perfect** Well hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought and please review. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**So so so sorry about the wait. Well hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Once Tatia left the Cellar, she flashed back to New York, not wanting to face Klaus. She walked the streets alone, seeing all the couples in love. She envied them, they all had someone that cared for them. All the mikaelsons had each other, and they had Caroline, she...she had no one. And she didn't need anyone, all she needed was Klaus. She smiled to herself when she heard a couple whispering that they loved eachother to eachother. She walked faster and entered the wood, close by. Brizanna was standing there, crying over a man's body. Tatia's eyes widened. She ran to the man and checked for his heartbeat. <em>It wasn't beating<em>. She sighed and turned around, to face Brizanna. Brizanna's eyes were full of tears.

"They killed him." Was all she could say. Tatia nodded, holding her tears in. She ran to Brizanna and wrapped her arms around her. Brizanna stood there, crying, she didn't even bother wrapping her arms around Tatia. After a minute or so, she pushed Tatia off her.

"This is your fault." Brizanna whispered. Tatia shook her head.

"Brizanna, please-" Brizanna cut Tatia off.

"No!" Brizanna yelled.

"No. They killed him, because of what you did. He did nothing, it should have been me dead, not him." Brizanna turned around, and fell onto her knees. She cried louder.

"Tatia, you've ruined my life, how many more do you want to ruin?" Brizanna said through tears. Tatia flashed infront of her, and held her face in her hands.

"Tell me who did this." Tatia whispered, softly. Brizanna shook her head and laughed a fake laugh.

"Who do you think?"

"Tell me who did this." Tatia demanded. Brizanna sighed, and wiped away a tear.

"Klaus's brother came, asking for me. Edward didn't tell him, where i was, Knowing they would kill me, so they..." She paused then continued. "They killed him." Tatia stood up and turned around to walk away, but stopped when she once she heard Brizanna move. She turned around and saw Brizanna sitting next to her lover's dead body, crying. Brizanna finally stood up straight and turned to face Tatia.

"You have ruined my life enough. Just leave." Brizanna said. Tatia took a step closer to Brizanna but Brizanna stopped her.

"No! Leave." Brizanna said through clenched teeth. Tatia didn't argue, just walked away

* * *

><p>Caroline stayed in her room the whole day. Klaus insisted Caroline stays there for a while. Klaus never left Caroline's side, and neither did Caroline let him. She was afraid that if he left her for even a second that would be last time she would see him. Just thinking about it, made her want to cry. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and pulled her closer to him. She sat in between his legs and leaned in closer to him.<p>

"Love, you will stay home with Elijah and Rebekah." Klaus whispered into her ear from behind her. She shook her head, and leaned in closer.

"Please, no." Caroline whispered. Klaus kissed her ear.

"Sweetheart, i have to." He whispered back. She never spoke, just gripped onto his arm, tightly.

"It is not like i won't be back." Klaus said.

"You don't know that for sure." Caroline muttered. Klaus heard. He pulled away and turned her around. He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"I promise you, i will never leave you. I will always be there, with you. And you will live for all of eternity." Caroline smiled, and nodded.

"Always and Forever?" Caroline said holding out her hand. Klaus chuckled and took her hand in his.

"Always and Forever." He said. He took her hand to his lips, and kissed it. Caroline pulled her hand away and sat herself in his lap. She put a hand on his chest and looked him in the eye.

"I love you." She said, before attaching her lips to his. He pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and played with his hair. Kol grabbed his coat off the staircase railing, and walked into their room. He saw Caroline and Klaus kissing. Caroline pulled away from Klaus, as soon as Kol walked into the room. Kol looked away not wanting Klaus to see the pain in his eyes. But Klaus noticed it. The relationship between them was so...different. They loved the same girl, yet didn't care. _Well that is what they showed eachother. Inside it killed them both_. Caroline smiled at Kol, and then looked back to Klaus.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Caroline asked Klaus. Klaus just nodded. She sighed and got off of him. He got off the bed and stood up. He looked to Kol, but all Kol did was smile. Kol was about to speak but they heard a loud noise. Klaus looked to Kol.

"What was that?" Klaus questioned. Kol didn't reply, just flashed next to Caroline. They all walked out the room, and saw Tatia standing in front of them, with a white oak stake in her hand.

"What are you doing." Klaus questioned. He stepped infront of Caroline. Rebekah and Elijah flashed into the room, and looked at the scene.

"You guys have done enough, you have ruined my life enough." Tatia said through clenched teeth. Elijah laughed

"You won't kill Niklaus, no matter what." Elijah said. Tatia smirked and nodded.

"Yes. But he's not the one I'm after." With That Tatia launched at... KOL. Kol's eyes widened and he dodged her right at the right minute. Everyone's eyes widened. Klaus flashed infront of Tatia but didn't touch her, knowing that Caroline would get hurt too. She growled and flashed to Kol again. She pinned him against the wall, and held the stake infront of his heart.

"NO!" Rebekah and Caroline screamed at the same time. Klaus held Caroline back, while Elijah held Rebekah back. Kol quickly grabbed Tatia's neck and pinned her to the wall. His grip got tighter and tighter every second. Once Caroline screamed in pain from behind him, he let go of her neck and faced Caroline. Tatia smirked behind him, and picked up the stake from the ground to attack again. This time Elijah flashed infront of Tatia and pinned her arms to the wall. He turned his head slightly to the side and looked at Klaus.

"Im sorry." Klaus's eyes widened and he flashed to Caroline just in time to catch her in his arms. Before Elijah snapped Tatia's neck. All three of them fell to the ground. Klaus still had a hold of Caroline's hand. Kol walked to Elijah and almost punched him in the face. Elijah caught the fist, right before it touched his face.

"What was that for!" Kol yelled. Elijah just pushed Kol away.

"She was going to kill you, Kol." Elijah said. Rebekah walked to the stake that was still in Tatia's hand and took it in hers.

"Well you didn't have to hurt them too!" Kol yelled pointing at Klaus and Caroline. Elijah flashed infront of him.

"They are linked to her. Whatever happens to her, happens to them. They will wake up, I only snapped her neck." Elijah said. Kol growled and just turned away from Elijah. Klaus moved from his position on the floor. Klaus shot his eyes open and sat up straight. He looked to Caroline on the ground next to him. He tightened his grip on her hand. He looked up to Elijah.

"Was that really nessecary?" Klaus questioned in a growl.

"Im sorry, Niklaus. But i could not have Kol die. I know you would have done the same." Klaus didn't reply, he just nodded.

"Kol, take her upstairs." Rebekah said. He nodded and walked to her. He gently picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs.

"What are we suppose to do?" Rebekah asked frustrated. Klaus just sat on the sofa, his face in his hands.

"Niklaus...-" Elijah paused then continued. "Rethink your desicion." Klaus's head shot up to look at him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It may be what she needs. You may want to think about it." Elijah said. Klaus looked down at his shoes. Elijah always stopped him from making this desicion, but today he was encouraging him. He nodded to himself, closing his eyes to hold in his tears. Rebekah's eyes widened.

"What." Rebekah whispered. Elijah walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away. Klaus looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Rebekah-" She cut Klaus off.

"No! I hate you guys!" Rebekah said through tears. She ran out the room. Klaus threw his head back and sat back on the sofa.

"Elijah what am i suppose to do?" Klaus said. Elijah noticed the tears just waiting to burst out of him. Klaus saw Elijah's eyes full of tears. Elijah came and sat next to him. He put his hand on Klaus's knee.

"You need to decide that yourself. All i can say is, think of what is best for her." Elijah said. Klaus nodded and stood up. He went straight to their room, the door was open. He was about to walk in but stopped outside the door. He saw Kol sitting on the bed, Caroline's hand in his. Klaus saw the tears in his eyes.

"This wasn't what your life should have been like." Kol whispered to himself. Kol kissed her forehead, wishing she knew how much he loved her. Klaus watched him. He quietly closed the door and turned around to walk out the house. He walked around the gardens. Making her forget him, would be too cruel. To Caroline, to him, to Rebekah and Elijah...to Kol. He couldn't do that. Buit he needed her safe. He needed her to live a happy, safe life. What was he suppose to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so sorry about the wait. Im so sorry. I am writing this from Italy, i am on vacation, but i still wanted to write some chapters, so i will continue to write, from Italy. Hope you liked this chapter. I will be updating <strong>_She will be mine _**tomorrow, so if u haven't read it, check it out. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Honestly, i never expected these many readers, so thank you so very much. I love all of you and all of the reviews from you. Thank you. Well tell me what you though, and please Review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22...**

* * *

><p>"Just do it, Gloria. Please." Klaus said. Gloria could hear the pain in his voice. He didn't want this, but at the same time, felt like he had to do this. Klaus had went to Gloria after he knew what he wanted. He was willing to let Caroline go, if it meant she would be safe.<p>

"Klaus." Gloria said in a soft voice. "Are you sure?" Gloria questioned with sorry eyes. Klaus looked up at him, and fake smiled.

"I am sure." Klaus said with a long sigh. Gloria only nodded, holding in her tears. She knew how hard this was for him, how much he hated it.

"I need to tie the spell to something, so what will it be?" Gloria asked.

"My life." Gloria's eyes widened.

"What?" Gloria shook her head immediatly.

"You know what that means, right Klaus?" Klaus only looked down at his feet and nodded.

"It means that as long as you live, i can't reverse the spell. As long as you live, she will never love you. You will not love her. You will not get your humanity back." Gloria said. She scoffed once Klaus looked away.

"I won't do it." Gloria said shrugging. Klaus growled, he looked at her with dark eyes.

"Do it." He said through clenched teeth. Gloria shook her head, with pleading eyes. Klaus grabbed her by the shouldrs.

"You have to." Klaus said loudly. She sighed and nodded, afraid he may lose control.

"I will do the spell in about an hour, i need the right things. You can leave, the spell can be done without you." Gloria said. Klaus nodded. He turned to leave but was stopped by Gloria's voice.

"I will give you till midnight. So you have 4 hours. Use them well." Gloria said with a smile. Klaus only smiled and nodded before leaving. That was it. This was it. Everything would be over in four hours. _Everything._

It was 11:30. Klaus told no one of his plan, afriad they would disagree. He was now in his room, Caroline in his arms. The last three hours and a half they spent together. Once Caroline had woke up from getting her head snapped, they stayed in their room.

"Nik?" Caroline said against Klaus's chest. Klaus looked down at her, and smiled. She was falling asleep.

"Yes?" Klaus said. Caroline rolled on top of Klaus, and sat up straight. Klaus chuckled and leaned on his elbows.

"I love you." Caroline said in a childish voice. Klaus chuckled and smiled. He noticed the clock on the wall behind him. 11:45. Klaus looked back to Caroline, and smirked before rolling them over so she was underneath him.

"I love you Caroline." Klaus said before attaching his lips to hers. He pulled away and started kissing down her jawline. This is the last time i will ever kiss her, he thought. He pulled away and smiled at Caroline. He kissed her nose, then spoke.

"Always and Forever." Klaus said meaning ever word. Caroline chuckled.

"You sound like this is the last you will ever say this." Caroline said teasing him. But this time he didn't chuckle. He only looked away. Caroline noticed. She gently sat up straight. She sat herself in Klaus's lap, locking her arms around his neck. She leaned against his chest, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked closing her eyes against his bare chest. Klaus looked up at the Clock. 11:55. He closed his eyes, wanting to remember the last time Caroline would be in his arms. Caroline noticed Klaus didn't reply. She sat up straight and looked at him. She saw him...in tears.

"Nik?" Caroline said taking his face in her hands. She wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, but Klaus didn't reply. He looked back at the clock. 11:57.

"Im sorry, Caroline." Klaus said in tears. Caroline looked at him with confused eyes.

"What?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"You will never forgive me. But it has to be this way." Caroline didn't know what Klaus was talking about. She just shook her head and leaned in closer to him.

"It's okay." Caroline said once their foreheads were touching. Klaus only attached his lips to hers. He kissed her pastionatly. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go. Caroline noticed the love in their kiss. It was... it was... Like it was the last time. Caroline pulled away in tears.

"Nik, you didn't." Caroline said in a whisper, tears streaming down her face. Klaus just held her face in his hands.

"Im sorry." He whispered. Caroline shook her head and cried louder.

"Please, please don't." Caroline begged. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Please don't" she said against his chest.

"Im sorry, sweetheart." Klaus whispered. He pulled away and cupped Caroline's face with his hands.

"But your going to be fine. Your beautiful, and your strong, and your going to be perfectly fine." Klaus said, trying to calm her down. It didn't work. He looked to the clock. 11:58. Klaus's eyes couldn't handle it. He let the tears out. He wrapped his arms around Caroline again. He only stroked her hair, letting his tears fall, as he heard her cry loudly against his chest.

"Please, please don't leave me." Caroline said against his chest. Klaus hated himself for doing this to her, but it was the right thing.

"Im sorry." Klaus whispered. Klaus looked to the clock. 11:59. Klaus pulled away from Caroline and held her shoulders.

"I love you." Klaus whispered to her, a tear streaming down his face. Caroline shook her head and sobbed louder.

"I will always love you." Klaus said. Caroline nodded at him, throwing her arms around him again.

"I hate you." Caroline whispered to him, gently punching his chest.

"I hate you." Caroline said again. Klaus tightened his arms around her. 30 seconds.

"I love you." He whispered. ...20 seconds left.

"I love you so much." He whispered again. Caroline only continued to cry against his chest, tightening her arms every second. ...10 seconds.

"I love you." Klaus whispered for the last time. Caroline slowly stopped crying, her arms still around him. He looked to the clock. 4..3..2..1...

Klaus tightened his arms around her. He pulled away and saw she was asleep. The spell worked. He finally let himself fully cry.

"Im sorry." Klaus said in complete tears. He noticed the bracelet on her wrist. He picked up her wrist and observed the bracelet. She never took it off...that had to change now. He gently unlocked the bracelet letting it fall into his hands. He squeezed the bracelet in his hands.

"I am so so so sorry." Klaus held her body close to his, resting his forehead against hers. _That was it. It was all over, forever._

* * *

><p>Gloria sighed as it turned midnight. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.<p>

"Im sorry, Niklaus. But i couldn't do it. I couldn't do what you wanted. I just couldn't. Im sorry. I just...i just couldn't." Gloria whispered to herself.

"You need her. I know you will find your way back to her. You have to."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning.<strong>

Caroline was awake, in the living room. When she woke up, no one was home. She just got dressed and started her day. She didn't know why, but it felt like something was missing. Some feeling she just needed back inside of her, but she didn't know what. She ignored it and carried on with her day. Once Caroline heard the main door open, she sighed.

"Finally." Caroline said to herself, even though she was sure whoever came home could hear her. Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah walked into the living room. Caroline smiled at all of them, and walked to Kol.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone's eyes widened. What was going on? Kol, didn't know how to react, so he just stood there.

"Umm, Caroline. We were just gone to get a few household things." Kol said, still not knowing what to do. Caroline just nodded, and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok. But don't ever leave me like that again." With that Caroline attached her lips to his. Elijah and Rebekah's eyes widened. Kol didn't know what was happening for a second. Is this a dream. He kissed her back, not knowing what he was doing, once he realized what he was doing he pulled away, expecting Klaus to come out of no where, to stake him. But no one came. He felt good finally getting to kiss her but at the same time, he hated it. He knew Klaus would hate it. Caroline smiled at Kol, and kissed his cheek. Everyone's eyes remained wide open. Their attention turned to the main door. Everyone's eyes almost fell out of their heads. What the hell! Klaus and Tatia walked in through the door, hand in hand. Klaus say everyone with open eyes, (except Caroline, of course). He smirked to himself.

"Good Morning." Klaus said with a smirk. Rebekah and Kol _who still had Caroline next to him, her hand in his_ had no idea what was going on, they looked to Elijah, hoping he'd have an answer. Elijah observed Klaus very closely. Once he noticed the twinkle in his eyes, his eyes widened, and mouth dropped open. He sighed loudly and shook his head slightly.

"No. Niklaus. You didn't." Elijah whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so...What did you think? What do you think Gloria did? What do you think Klaus did? I am writing this from my vacation, so forgive me if it sucks, i haven't had much time. <strong>

**Tell me what you though hated it, liked it, loved it. Tell me. And Please leave a Review. Reviews make me happy. :) **_They are the only reason i continue this. _

_P.S. I just updated She will be mine, like two days ago, check it out. :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to dedicate this chapter to refreshedlove and ask-rebekahmikaelson (on tumblr). They have always been there for me, and they are the big reason i continued this. Love you both. Follow them on tumblr, and check out refreshedlove's stories on fanfiction too. Thank you so much Aimee and Debby, i love you both. :) **

* * *

><p>Caroline rolled her eyes when she saw Klaus...with Tatia. She just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.<p>

"Great, he's here now." Caroline said with an irritated voice, as she rolled her eyes. Kol raised an eyebrow, and looked at Klaus. All Klaus did was smirk at Caroline's comment. Really, that's all you do? Kol thought. Tatia noticed Klaus's face. She leaned in closer to him, afraid she may lose him...again. Klaus noticed this, and put an arm around her, assuring her, that was not happening._ As much as he wanted it, it couldn't. _

"Please, sweetheart. Do not irritate me this early in the morning." Klaus said with an eyeroll. Rebekah's eyes widened. She looked to Elijah, Elijah directed his eyes toward, telling her to get Caroline out of there.

"Umm Caroline? Maybe we should leave." Rebekah said in a worried yet confused voice. Kol looked at her and nodded. She grabbed Caroline's arm, and dragged her out the room. Caroline glared at Klaus as she walked past him. They were just out the room, but Tatia's voice stopped her.

"I told you i would win." Tatia said. Klaus immediatly turned his eyes to Tatia, glaring at her. She ignored him and walked to Caroline. Klaus's hand curled up into a fist, but after he realized what he was doing, uncurled it. Caroline froze once Tatia was in front of her.

"I told you not to mess with me." Tatia said her eyes turning dark. Caroline just looked at her, confused. What the hell is she saying? she thought. Tatia bared her fangs and pinned Caroline to a wall. Everyone's eyes widened. Klaus took one step, but forced himself to stop. Kol looked to Klaus, hoping he would do something. He didn't. All he did was watch. Kol growled and shook his head, before flashing to Tatia. He yanked her away from Caroline and threw her to a wall. He stood in front of Caroline, in a protective stance. Before Kol knew it, Klaus had him pinned to a wall.

"I'd watch what you do brother." Klaus said, throwing Kol's head into the wall. Caroline flinched when Kol's head hit the wall. She flashed to Klaus, throwing him to the same wall Tatia had hit. He growled, stood up straight, and flashed infront of her, his fist ready to punch her face. He took it to her face, but stopped two inches away. He gazed into her big blue eyes. She gazed back, she didn't break the eye contact. Klaus didn't move, his fist still inches away from her face. She didn't show her fear but he could notice how afraid she was from her eyes. _His Caroline always was so strong on her own_ He just wanted to grab and never let her go...But no. He couldn't have her. He put his fist down and leaned in closer, until they were barely a centimeter apart.

"Do not test my patience. The only reason i am not killing you myself right now is because of my brother." Klaus said through clenched teeth. Rebekah quickly rushed to Caroline's side. Klaus backed away from Caroline, leaving her speechless. Klaus turned to leave but Caroline's voice stopped him.

"Maybe tell that doppelganger whore to cut her crap!" Caroline snapped. Klaus turned around. He smirked a devilish smirk, and walked closer to Caroline. Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm, pulling her closer to her.

"Don't do anything, you'll regret Nik." Rebekah said, griping Caroline's arm firmly. He just glared at Caroline and scoffed in annoyance. Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm and took her out the room. Elijah looked to Tatia, she had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Klaus. Klaus turned to face. He sighed and spoke.

"Tatia." He was about to continue but she growled, walking out of the room. He rolled his eyes, and turned to Kol. Kol growled loudly and flashed to Klaus. He grabbed him, and pinned him to the ground, his fist meeting Klaus's cheek. Klaus only chuckled before pushing Kol off.

"Kol, listen to m-" Kol cut Klaus off, by punching him in the stomach. He slammed his face against the wall.

"Kol, listen to me." Klaus said, his face still against the wall. Kol pulled his face away from the wall before slamming it back against the wall again. Klaus growled. He harshly pushed Kol off of him, and threw him across the room.

"I said listen!" Klaus yelled. Kol stood up and growled, glaring at Klaus.

"What is your problem? What did you do?" Kol said through clenched teeth. Klaus laughed out loud.

"I really think you should be thanking me." Klaus said with a smirk. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Thanking you? You have to be kidding Niklaus." Elijah said. Klaus just shrugged.

"Excuse me, i have better things to deal with." Klaus walked past Kol. He was just about out the room, but Kol's voice stopped him.

"Like a doppelganger bitch?" Kol said, raising his eyebrow. Klaus turned around, glaring at Kol.

"Do you really not feel anything for her?" Kol asked. Klaus could hear the hope in his voice. Klaus only chuckled, looking away.

"I don't feel anything anymore." Klaus said with a smirk. That was when Kol noticed the twinkle in his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He turned off his humanity.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Kol questioned in a quiet voice.

"It was what everyone needed." Klaus said simply. Elijah scoffed.

"And Tatia?" Elijah questioned. Klaus chuckled.

"She is just a distraction. I mean, this way i truly am not alone for all of eternity." Klaus said with a laugh, but Kol noticed that it was fake.

"You need her, Niklaus." Klaus laughed out loud.

"I don't need anyone anymore." Klaus said, seriousness in his voice. Kol just crossed his arms across his chest, wanting Klaus to continue on with his crap.

"I want to kill her right now." Klaus said with a low growl. Kol laughed this time. He walked to him until they were right in front of each other.

"You can do whatever you want Niklaus. But you will never kill her. Try all you want, you will never be able to." Kol said before walking past him and out the room. He sped out the house. He had a witch he neeeded to visit.

* * *

><p>Gloria heard the main door to the bar open, but didn't know who it was. In a flash, Kol had her pinned to a wall, his hand gripping her neck.<p>

"What did you do?" He said through clenched teeth. Gloria tried to push him off, but he didn't bugde.

"Listen.. Kol...Let...Let me explain." She tried her best to talk but Kol's grip kept tightening. Kol growled and let her fall to the ground.

"He made me. He wanted this." Gloria said, moving to keep a distance away from Kol. Kol growled and was about to launch at her, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his head. He fell to the ground, his head in his hands. Gloria let the pain continue for about a minute but soon after stopped. Kol sighed and stayed silent for about a minute, wanting to regain his strength.

"How do i reverse it?" Kol got straight to his point. Gloria looked away, not wanting to meet Kol's gaze. Kol growled, his fangs bare and eyes dark

"HOW DO I REVERSE IT?" Kol was losing his patience. Gloria knew if she didn't tell him right now, she would be dead.

"I had to tie the spell to something. He wanted me to tie it to his life." Gloria said. Kol muttered to himself, before speaking to Gloria.

"Please tell me you are not that big of a fool to actually listen to him." Kol said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't. I never tied it to his life." Gloria said.

"Once the spell was done, all the memories Caroline had of him were suppose to vanish. Me tying it to his life would have made them disappear forever. But i couldn't do that. As much as i felt i had too, i couldn't." Gloria said. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"So if that's not what you tied it to, what did you tie it to?" Kol questioned. Gloria sighed, knowing she had to tell him.

"His humanity." Gloria breathed out. Kol's mouth dropped open.

"Why would you tie it to that?" Kol said in a louder voice.

"Because i knew, after leaving Caroline. He wouldn't be able to handle it. And that he would turn off his emotions. To make the pain and guilt go away." Kol nodded, understanding that it was true.

"Does she remember him at all?" Kol asked. Gloria shook her head.

"Caroline's memories of Klaus are gone. There are new ones made. I knew that after she would wonder who he was, so i made up some memories." Gloria told Kol. Kol chuckled.

"So you made her hate Niklaus?" Kol said, raising an eyebrow. Gloria looked at him, confusion clear in his eyes.

"What?" Kol chuckled, figuring out Gloria didn't know.

"Caroline hates Niklaus. Whatever memories you made up, weren't good. She hates him." Kol said. Gloria just simply shrugged.

"It must have been some spell glitch."

"So, Klaus's humanity is the way back to Caroline's memories?" Gloria nodded.

"He has to feel. He has to turn on his humanity. He has to truly feel, truly care. He cannot just show a little bit of emotion, his full humanity has to be back." Gloria said. Kol laughed.

"Who said his humanity was fully on before?" Gloria smiled to herself.

"It was. When he's with Caroline, is the most human he can be." Gloria said. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Kol smiled to himself and nodded, turning around to leave, he was just out the door when he heard Gloria's voice.

"He did this for you too, you know. He wanted everyone to be happy. You would have Caroline and Caroline would have you." Gloria said. Kol turned around and chuckled.

"And him? Who would he have?" Kol questioned. Gloria sighed knowing her answer would not mean anything.

"He has Tatia." Gloria said in a soft voice. Kol chuckled.

"No. He doesn't want her, he doesn't care for her. This is just another way for him to mentally torture himself." Kol said.

"But you love her too. You can keep her happy. You can have a new start with her." Gloria said in a gentle voice. Kol smiled, but Gloria saw it was only filled with guilt.

"I may love her Gloria, but she is not mine to be with. She is not mine to loved." Gloria nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Still. Think about it. This may be the better option." Kol nodded and left the bar.

* * *

><p>Once Kol got home, he went to the living room. Rebekah and Elijah had been waiting for him. As soon as he entered the house, Rebekah ran to him.<p>

"Kol, what happened?" She asked once she was in front of him. Kol didn't reply, he walked past her to Elijah, pouring himself a drink. He took his glass and sat on the sofa. Elijah finally thought it was time for him to speak.

"Kol, what happened?" Elijah asked. Kol looked up at him.

"Nik did what he had to." Kol said with a fake laugh. He took the glass to his lips. As he drank, his eyes filled with water, but he held the tears in. His brother practically just gave the girl he loved to him, just because he loved her too. Just because he wanted to see both of them happy. Rebekah walked to Kol and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't remember him. She thinks she loves you." Rebekah said with a fake laugh. Elijah was about to speak but Tatia walked into the room, Klaus right behind her. He sat on the couch across from Kol. Tatia poured some blood into a glass. She walked to Klaus, smirking at him. She sat in between his legs, her back against his chest. Caroline walked into the room. She smiled once she saw everyone was already there. She walked to Kol, and kissed him on the cheek. She then seated herself in his lap, her arms locking around his neck. Tatia felt Klaus tense but chose to ignore it. Kol really didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to play along or tell her the truth? He looked to Elijah, who nodded, agreeing that they had to go along with this. Kol wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist. Caroline smiled and leaned closer to Kol.

'Come on Nik, feel something.' Kol thought to himself, as he watched Klaus glare at him. Kol smirked to himself. Klaus say it, and looked away, smiling at Tatia.

"Where did you go?" Caroline whispered to him ,but knew everyone could hear. Kol leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I had some business to take of. But it's taken care of now." Kol whispered into Caroline's ear. Caroline smiled.

"Good. Now i can have you all to myself." Caroline whispered back. Tatia rolled her eyes at how much in love they looked. Klaus told her, that Caroline had admitted her love for Kol, and that he had admitted his love for her. He knew she wouldn't believe him, because it was the stupidest idea ever. But Klaus also knew she was desperate and that she would believe anything, if it meant she could be with Klaus. Tatia just leaned against Klaus, observing her blood as she drank it.

Caroline shifted in Kol's lap so that she was facing him. She kissed him, in front of everyone. Rebekah looked away not wanting to show her shock. Tatia sighed once they kissed, finally having some proof. Kol kissed her back, knowing he had to. He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kol pulled away, and smiled at Caroline, before wrapping his arms around her again. She smiled and leaned closer to him. Kol looked to Klaus, hoping he was glaring or showing some kind of emotion. Klaus wasn't even looking, he was looking off to the other side of the room. Kol smiled to himself, knowing it must have hurt him just atleast alittle, to see someone else kiss Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline was now in the shower. She now thought Kol's room was hers. He knew he had to go along with this, so he never said anything. She was in the shower. He was laying on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Caroline opened the door to the bathroom, coming out, her hair still wet. She rubbed a towel through her hair, letting little droplets of water fall onto the floor. She looked to Kol. He was gazing at her. <em>She is so beautiful.<em> He smiled once she saw him. Caroline smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. She walked to him, standing in between his legs. Kol shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. Caroline smiled, attaching her lips to his. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist. He backed away, not wanting the kiss to go any further. Caroline kissed Kol's ear, and made her way back to his lips. She gently pushed him to lay down on the bed. She leaned down on top of him and kissed him. He kissed her back, flipping her onto her back, and kissing her harder. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck,and played with his hair. Caroline started playing with his shirt. Kol immediatly broke away from their kiss, and got off of her. What was he thinking? No he couldn't. Caroline sat up straight and cupped Kol's face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked him in a soft voice. Kol smiled and shook his head.

"Im just really tired from today." Caroline understood and nodded. She sat in between his legs and wrapped his around her. She leaned back into his chest. She kept looking to her wrist, like there was something wrong with it. She observed it but couldn't figure it out. She picked up her wrist and brought it to her lips. She didn't know what she was doing, but when she pecked her lips on her wrist, she felt different. Like her heart had just been blown away. She closed her eyes. _A man, a man, kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. A...a small blue box. A bracelet. The man told her he loved her and kissed her. _Caroline shot her eyes open, gasping. She relaxed once she felt Kol's arms tighten around her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Kol rested his chin on Caroline's head once he heard she was asleep.

"I love you." He knew he could say this whenever he wanted now, but the guilt just wouldn't leave him. He knew he had the full right to say this to her now but just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I love you." He whispered into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Nik, stop it." Tatia said pushing Klaus away from her neck. He smirked and sat up against the headboard of the bed. Tatia wrapped herself in his arms, resting her head on his bare chest. He didn't wrap his arms around her, just leaned in closer to her. He put his hands behind his head. He smirked when Tatia tried getting out of bed. He flipped them over, so he was on top of her, blocking her path. She giggled.<p>

"Nik, let me go." Tatia said as Klaus started kissing down her neck. Klaus didn't pull away. An original hybrid has his own needs too...right? Tatia gently pulled Klaus's head away from her neck.

"I love you." Klaus said nothing. Just waited for her expression. She didn't care he didn't admit it. She just needed him...with her.

"Always and Forever." Tatia said to him, with a loving smile. She kissed his forehead, and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom. Klaus fell back on the bed on his back. Once he heard Tatia turn the shower on, he got up from the bed and walked to his dresser. He took out a small dark blue box. He took out the bracelet and held it, admiring it. He smiled to himself. He smiled at the memory of when he had given it to her, how much she had loved it. How much he had loved her. He sighed and closed his eyes. A single tear falling down his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Always and Forever." Klaus whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i am so glad people liked the last chapter, i was afraid that no one would like it. I spent a lot of time writing this chapter. So i really hope you like it. I do not write this fanfic for reviews, I write it for me and my readers. But the alerts and reviews are very much appreciated. Well Tell me What you thought! :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 is up, but im sure you already know that. Well onto the goodness...**

* * *

><p>Kol woke up the next morning, Caroline in his arms. Kol looked down at her, smiling. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He then remember last night. He had stopped her from deepening their kiss yesterday, but what will he do next time? He sighed in frustration. He wanted to just dagger himself, save him all this frustration. He hated Klaus for what he did. In a way he knew what Klaus did was what he felt was right. And it was. She needed to be safe, it was too big of a risk being with him. And he knew why Klaus did what he did. He couldn't take Caroline out of everyone's lives. It wouldn't have been fair to any of them. That's why Klaus did what he did. And that's what Kol hated. It was all for him, to make him happy, and he hated it.<p>

Caroline shifted in her sleep. She tightened her arms around Kol. Kol looked down at her. She was still sleeping, her eyes were closed. He smiled and gently moved her arms away. He slowly got off the bed, not wanting to wake her up. He walked towards the door, tiptoeing. He was just about to step out of the room, but stopped. He took his shirt off over his head, and threw it onto the dresser not to far away.

"This will get a reaction out of him for sure." He thought to himself. He needed Klaus to show that he still cared, even just a little would help right now. He slowly turned the handle and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He walked down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. He was craving blood. The last time he had fed was over two days ago. He walked into the kitchen to see Tatia there in only a shirt. _Klaus's shirt._ She was sitting on the counter, drinking her own glass of blood. He rolled his eyes and walked past her, opening the refridgerator and grabbing a bloodbag.

"Had fun last night?" Tatia said from behind him, he turned around, and growled.

"I still question why i haven't killed you yet." Kol said. Tatia chucked and smiled bitterly.

"Because it would kill that blonde of yours." She snapped. Kol rolled his eyes and sipped on his blood bag. Klaus walked into the room, he walked right past Kol, but as soon as he saw his appearance stopped walking. He was about to turn around but stopped himself. He walked past Kol and staright to Tatia. He grabbed her harshly by the waist and put her on the ground. He turned to the counter and opened a cupboard, and pulled out his liquor. Tatia just scoffed and bent her head to get Klaus to look at her, who was now pouring his liquor into a glass.

"So how's your friend?" Kol asked getting Tatia's attention. She slowly turned around and glared at him. She took a step to attack him, but Klaus's voice stopped her.

"Where is Elijah, Kol? I need to speak to him." Klaus said finally turning around and facing him. Kol shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Kol said, sipping on his blood. Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Who else would know?" Klaus asked in a growl. Kol smiled sarcastically.

"Your whore over here." Kol said, pointing to Tatia. Tatia growled. Klaus just rolled his eyes and grabbed his own blood bag. He walked to Kol and leaned in closer to him.

"Hope you had fun with her." He said with a devilish smirk. Kol raised his eyebrows in shock. Did he really just say that? He growled and looked away in annoyance. He turned his look to Tatia.

"So Tatia, are you going to answer my question or not." Kol said, putting his bloodbag on the counter, challenging her. She glared at him and launched at him.

* * *

><p><em>"Im going to University today."<em>

_"Oh yes. i forgot. Well i guess your missing your first day of school." The man grabbed her and rolled her over so she was underneath him. He applied soft kisses down her jawline and neck. She tried pushing him but he didn't budge._

_"Im not spending my first day of school at home with you." She said, moaning as he sucked on her neck. She said his name but couldn't hear what it was. It was all a blur to her. The man pulled away and fake pouted. _

_"I don't think you have much of a choice, love" The man said before going back to kissing her neck._

...And Caroline was awoken to the sound of glass breaking.

She shot up and gasped. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The dream was so familiar but she couldn't play out where she remembered it from. The man's face was a total blur. She tried to think over who it was but couldn't. _An__other vase broke._ Caroline snapped her head towards the door. She quickly got out of bed, and ran downstairs, into the kitchen. She stood at the kitchen door, watching the scene very carefully.

She saw Kol and Tatia fighting. Kol had just flung Tatia into the refrigderator, knocking it over. Caroline growled, she was just about to stop it but felt a small pain in her arm. She stopped walking and squeezed her arm to prevent the pain. Klaus turned around to walk out of the room, but stopped when he saw her. She hadn't noticed him looking at her, until she looked up. She growled once she saw him.

"What are you doing?" She said in a loud voice, trying to speak over the noise caused by Kol and Tatia. Klaus smirked and held up his liquor.

"Drinking." He said with a smirk. She growled in annoyance.

"I mean why aren't you stopping them?" She yelled. Kol and Tatia still hadn't noticed Caroline come. Kol did from the corner of his eye, but decided to let them talk. Klaus chuckled to himself.

"And why would i do that?" He questioned, the evil smirk not leaving his face. Caroline raised her eyebrow in a way kind of saying 'are you serious?'.

"Maybe because the girl you love is getting beat up by your brother." Caroline yelled. Kol and Tatia were making so much noise, it was hard to speak normally. Klaus rolled his eyes and held out a hand towards the two vamps fighting.

"Why don't you do me a favor and stop them yourself." Caroline scoffed.

"Bastard." Caroline muttered, but Klaus's ear heard her. He looked at her and rolled his eyes in disgust. Caroline put her hands on her hips and bent her head to meet Klaus's eyes, which were on his glass.

"Im sorry, did i offend you?" Caroline asked, a bitter smile on her face. Klaus looked up at her and smiled sarcastically.

"Of course not." He walked past her. She turned around as he walked past her.

"Yeah. It's not like you haven't heard it before. I mean your own parents hated you." And that's when she broke through his patience. He flashed in front of her, their faces inches apart. Caroline gasped as he approached her, surprised and afraid at the same time. He leaned in and whispered.

"I'd watch your mouth." He said with a growl. Caroline did her best to hid the fear in her eyes. She instead, challenged him, by holding her head up high and crossing her arms across her chest. Klaus clenched his fists at his sides.

"I will, once you stop being such a jerk." All he did was growl and turn around. Then he heard Caroline. He turned around and saw her on the ground, screaming. Her arm was pinned to her back and her other arm, with cuts in it. He flashed to her, and pulled the arm that was pinned to her back. It was pinned with a lot of strength. He pulled it away and it was normal again. Then he heard Tatia scream. He turned around to see the kitchen window broken. Kol and Tatia were outside now. He looked back to Caroline. Her arm was back at her back. Her other arm was getting a big, long, deep cut in it. What was Kol doing to Tatia? Klaus did his best to get her arm to her normal position but it just wouldn't budge. He felt his arm being pulled back behind his back. He was stronger, so it took more strength to hurt him.

"Kol!" Caroline screamed.

"Niklaus!" Tatia screamed from outside. Klaus flashed outside and yanked Kol off of Tatia. He hit a tree trunk, and fell to the ground. Kol quickly stood up to launch at Tatia again. But Klaus flashed in front of him.

"Caroline." Klaus said loudly pointing inside. Kol's eyes widened as he realized what he meant. He flashed inside and next to Caroline. She laid on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Kol sighed in relief and bent down next to her. He pushed her blonde curls away from her face and picked her up. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck. Caroline looked to her arm, and watched as her skin knitted itself back together. Klaus and Tatia came back into the house, seeing Caroline in Kol's arms. Caroline stepped back onto the ground. Kol cupped her face in his hands.

"I am so sorry. I forgot that you were linked to her, and i should-" Caroline cut Kol off by cupping his face in her hands.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Caroline said, smiling. Kol sighed and nodded. He grabbed her arm and observed it, checking it over for any scars or bruises. Caroline chuckled and wrapped her arms around Kol's neck.

"I told you, im fine." Caroline whispered before pulling away. Klaus walked to Kol casually and then...attached his fist to Kol's face. Caroline gasped when Kol hit the ground. Kol groaned in pain but recovered quickly and stood up. He looked at Klaus, smirking because he knew what that punch meant. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Rebekah walked into the room, but no one noticed her, everyone's eyes were on Klaus and Kol. She looked around the room, and saw it all torn apart. Her eyes fell on Klaus, who was glaring at Kol, ready to rip his head off. Before Klaus could do anything, Caroline flashed in front of him, blocking his path.

"Move." Klaus said through clenched teeth. Caroline just stood in front of him and crossed her arms across her chest. Klaus stepped to the side, only to be blocked by Caroline again.

"I said move." Klaus growled. Caroline didn't move. Klaus looked behind Caroline to Kol, who was enjoying this whole scene, a lot. He smiled at Klaus, the happiness all over his face.

"Watch what you do next time." He said through clenched teeth. He turned to walk out the room. He was almost out of the room, when he heard her voice, making him stop.

"What happened Klaus? Couldn't handle the girl you love getting a little hurt?" Caroline questioned with a bitter smirk. Klaus slightly smiled to himself, and looked to the ground. No he couldn't handle her getting hurt. He knew she meant Tatia, so he never said anything. He didn't turn around, just walked out the room. Tatia glared at Caroline before following. Caroline sighed once they were gone.

"Finally. God, they can ruin your day in 2 minutes." Caroline said. Kol chuckled, and started to walk away, Caroline grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Kol?" She said from behind him. Kol turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we just have a day out, all alone?" Caroline asked wrapping her arms around Kol's neck. Kol hesitated but wrapped his arms around her.

"But-" She cut him off.

"Please." Rebekah watched this all. Kol finally noticed she had entered the room. He looked to her, asking her to help him. She just shrugged and sat on the sofa. Kol pulled away from Caroline and held her by the shoulders.

"Caroline, we can't." Kol said letting go of her, turning to leave. Caroline flashed infront of him.

"Why not?" Caroline said sounding like a 5 year old kid. Caroline fake pouted and tilted her head.

"Please." Kol stepped to the side to walk away but she blocked his path again.

"Caroline, stop." Kol said. Caroline growled and walked away. Kol turned around to look at Rebekah.

"What am i suppose to do?" Kol said collapsing on the sofa. Rebekah walked in front of him and looked down at him.

"Just take her." Kol growled and shoved a pillow in front of his face.

"I can't." Kol said from behind the pillow.

"Why not?" Kol pushed himself off the sofa and stood infront of Rebekah.

"I can't go alone with her. Come with me." Kol said. Rebekah chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry i can't." Rebekah took a step to leave but Kol grabbed her wrist.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why?" Rebekah sighed and pulled her wrist away from Kol's grip.

"Because i can't watch her keep kissing you." Rebekah said finally. Kol let go of her wrist and stepped away from her.

"It's too big of a shock to me, and i just want to choke Nik right away, for letting her kiss you." It was true. She hated seeing Kol have to kiss Caroline, because she knew Nik was watching and it killed her because she knew he felt pain inside, even if he didn't show it.

"I can't _have_ her keep kissing me. Please, just come." Kol begged. Rebekah shook her head.

"Look, she deserves a day out. Just take her. After everything, she should get a day out. Without Tatia drama. Nik and her are probably going to be home all day. So it will be good for her to be gone." Kol sighed and nodded.

"Fine, just please watch him. Try to make him understand." Rebekah nodded. Kol smiled and walked out the room. Great now he had to get Caroline to stop being mad at him, take her out, and figure out a way to reverse all of this. What had his life turned into?

* * *

><p>"Caroline." Kol said as he entered their,<em> suppose to be his<em>, room. Caroline had just had a shower, her hair was wet, and she looked extremly beautiful. Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stop.

"What?" She asked with her angry tone. kol sighed and spoke.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a smile. The anger left Caroline's face, leaving the excitement.

"Yay!" She said throwing her arms around Kol's neck. Kol chuckled and slowly wrapped his arms around her wrist. Caroline pulled away, and smiled.

"Shopping." She said. The smile left Kol's face.

"Shopping?" He asked, trying to make sure he heard her right. Caroline nodded.

"Shopping." Caroline said with a smirk.

"No." Kol said simply. Caroline raised an eyebrow. Kol mocked her face. She slowly brushed her lips against his.

"Please." Caroline said once their foreheads were touching. Kol quickly pulled away and nodded.

"You have 4 hours. That's it." Caroline clapped her hands in excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed Kol on the cheek, and ran off to get ready.

* * *

><p>It had been 2 hours since Kol and Caroline had left. Klaus was in the living room on the couch, drawing. He noticed Rebekah walking through the door, and quickly flipped the page, starting a new sketch on it. Rebekah walked to him and spoke.<p>

"What do you think your doing?" Rebekah asked. Klaus sighed and continued to draw.

"Where is Elijah?" Klaus said, as if he never heard Rebekah speak. Rebekah scoffed and sat next to him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Rebekah questioned quietly. Klaus stopped drawing and opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out.

"She's safe. That's all that matters." Klaus said not meeting her eyes. Rebekah sighed and closed her eyes.

"So your humanity is on." Rebekah said, knowing it was true. Klaus laughed, but Rebekah saw right through it.

"Did you guys really think i would just turn it off, forget everything i felt for her? Forget that i ever loved her? How much i loved her?" Rebekah was taken aback by his words. The spell was bound to his humanity, so what was going on?"

"But, the spell-" Klaus cut Rebekah off.

"I know what Gloria did. I knew she would do that. I made sure the spell was done the way I wanted it." Klaus said, finally looking up at Rebekah. Rebekah eye's were already filled with tears. Klaus smiled and looked away.

"How come everyone thinks it's off?" Rebekah asked.

"I can put on a good show, can't I?" Rebekah shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nik, stop doing this to yourself. Please." Klaus gently unwrapped Rebekah's arms from around his neck. He cupped her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Im fine." Klaus said, not meaning it at all. Rebekah fake laughed and took Klaus's hands away from her face.

"Your fine?" Rebekah asked. Klaus sighed and nodded. Rebekah shook her head. She grabbed his sketch book and looked through all the pages.

"Your not fine, Nik." She said, looking through all the drawings, tears streaming down her face.

"This is not fine." Rebekah said, pointing to a picture of Caroline sleeping. Klaus looked away, holding in his tears. Rebekah wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you know?" Klaus asked, looking down at Rebekah, who was crying with her arms wrapped around him.

"Your my brother. I have been with you for a thousand years. I know you better then anyone." Rebekah said. Klaus nodded and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her blonde hair. Rebekah pulled away.

"If the spell wasn't tied to your humanity, what was it ties too?" Rebekah questioned. Klaus looked to the ground, not wanting to answer the question.

"Nik." Rebekah said. Klaus looked up at her.

"It's tied to Tatia's life. The day she dies, she remembers." Rebekah nodded.

"What's the point, she will never die. She is tied to you and Caroline."

"That was the point."

"Rebekah, please, don't tell anyone that you know all this. Please." Rebekah shook her head.

"I can't promise you that. I want her happy. I want you happy." Rebekah said, still shaking her head.

"And she is happy. She has Kol. She has you and Elijah." Klaus said. Rebekah looked at him and shook her head.

"And you?" Rebekah asked. Klaus just shook his head.

"Don't do that. Okay, don't do that. Just promise me. Please." Klaus held out a hand. Rebekah shook her head.

"No."

"Don't make me believe that my trust in your for all these years was nothing. Please." Klaus held out the hand, waiting for her to take it. She slowly nodded and took his hand.

"I won't say anything." Klaus smiled and got up off the sofa. He was just out the room, when Rebekah spoke from behind him.

"How will you handle this? Do you think you can handle her not remembering anything for you?" Klaus didn't turn around, just looked to the ground.

"I won't have to." Klaus said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow, what did he mean he won't have to?

At this exact moment Tatia entered the room, throwing her arms around Klaus. He slowly wrapped his arms around Tatia. He looked to Rebekah. She was just looking at him with her watery eyes. She picked up his sketch book and looked through all the pictures. She looked at Klaus, who was still looking at her.

"She will remember." She mouthed to him. He nodded, holding in his tears.

"One day, maybe."

* * *

><p>Kol and Caroline walked through the mall, hand in hand. He tried his best to stay away from her, but his attempts didn't work. She would just try to get closer to him. He gave up, today is the day he'd let her have her fun. Today was her day.<p>

"Oh god!" Caroline said, letting go of Kol's arm and walking in front of a display window. Kol chuckled and walked behind her.

"What happened?" Kol questioned. Caroline turned to Kol and smiled.

"I want those shoes." She said pointing to a pair of shoes. Kol chuckled.

"Caroline, i had told you only 4 hours." Caroline pouted.

"I know, but please. I mean look at them. They are gorgeous. Please." Caroline wrapped her arms around Kol's neck, and pouted.

"Please." She whispered. Kol sighed and nodded. Caroline threw her arms around Kol's neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. Kol just nodded, and tightened his arms around her. She pulled away and dragged him into the store.

"Hello. Can i help you guys?" A women approached them. She was dressed him her uniform so she worked at this store. She smirked once she saw Kol. Her eyes didn't leave him. Caroline noticed and laced her fingers with Kol's.

"I want to try those on." She said pointing to the pair of shoes. The women nodded and went to the back to find her size. She sat down on one of the leather sofa's that were there. Kol sat on the sofa next to her. The women came and handed her the box. Caroline put the shoes on and walked in them, trying to feel comfortable in them. She walked to a full length mirror and looked at the shoes. She smiled and observed them from each angle. Kol smiled and watched her. The women approached Kol, and handed him a number.

"Im free tonight." She whispered to him. Kol raised an eyebrow. Was this girl serious? Kol looked to Caroline, who was already glaring at them. Kol looked back to the girl, and shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He said. The women shrugged and walked off. Caroline just scoffed and showed Kol her shoes.

"What do you think?" She said, looking down at her shoes. Kol looked at her smile and smiled.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Caroline looked up and smiled. Kol was about to talk but a buzz stopped him. It was his phone. He pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Rebekah." He said. Caroline smiled and went back to looking at her shoes.

"Yes, Rebekah. How can i help you." Kol said into the phone. His eyes widened, and jaw dropped.

"He's what?" Kol questioned. He cut the phone and looked to Caroline. Caroline walked to Kol, and cupped his face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Klaus...He's...he's..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think happened?<strong>

**Im dying to hear your thoughts.**

**Ok, please don't hate me for this cliff. **

**I will update asap, way soon then last time. **

**Tell me what you thought. And remember to hit the purple review button below. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you mean, you are leaving?" Rebekah questioned. Klaus ignored her and continued to shove his belongings into a suitcase.

"You are really leaving?" Rebekah said, her voice quieter. Klaus finally looked at her, and he regretted it right away. She was already in tears. Klaus nodded.

"This is all her fault. You know that?" Rebekah said, her anger showing. Klaus only nodded, going back to packing. Rebekah growled.

"This is all her fault!" Rebekah yelled. Klaus ignored her, knowing where ever she was going with this, it wouldn't please him.

"And your doing nothing to stop her!" Klaus clenched his fist and held his mouth shut, trying to control his temper.

"She's ruining our lives. She is controlling all of us. She is ruining you. And your letting her." Rebekah said. She needed him to break and lose control more then she ever did. Klaus growled and closed his eyes, trying to keep calm.

"And worst of all," Rebekah walked to his side. "Your doing nothing to stop her." _And he lost it. _Klaus punched the wall beside him, leaving a big gap. Rebekah stood tall, keeping her strength. Klaus slowly turned to face her.

"I am doing nothing?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am doing everything in my power to stop her!" Klaus yelled. Rebekah scoffed.

"And that's why your sleeping with her? Rebekah snapped. She wasn't going to keep her mouth shut anymore. She has had enough of all this crap. She was going to speak today. Today, he would hear everything. Klaus just fake laughed, shaking his head.

"You truly believe i am doing nothing." He said, more to himself then to her.

"I am putting all my power into finding a way to reverse this, to make our lives simpler. But there is no way!" Klaus yelled, frustrated.

"And how would you know that?"

"I have spent the last three weeks, trying to find the witch that did the spell, but she is nowhere to be found. Who knows, she may just be dead." Klaus said, pacing around the room. He turned away, his back facing Rebekah.

"But there must be another way." Rebekah said, her voice calmer.

"But there isn't. The god damn witch knew what she doing. She is the only one that can reverse it." Klaus sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Rebekah hesitantly walked to him, placing a shoulder on his shoulder.

"Just don't leave. Please, don't leave." Rebekah asked in a whisper. Klaus looked up at her. He was just about to speak, until Tatia entered the room.

"Niklaus, can u please help me with my last suitcase?" Tatia asked Klaus, but smirked at Rebekah. Rebekah glared at her, clenching her fist, to stop from killing her, herself. Klaus nodded, heading out of the room. Rebekah just sat there stunned, that was his answer, he was really leaving.

* * *

><p>Caroline had went to sleep right after she had got home. Kol had told her nothing about what was going on. He thought there was no need, because no way in hell was he letting Klaus leave. She had left to her room right away, feeling exausted from her day out with Kol. Kol was not home, he had left the house as soon as dropping Caroline off.<p>

She laid in bed, sleeping peacefully. Rebekah has came to check up on her a while ago. Klaus had requested she is sleeping when he is leaving. And Rebekah being Rebekah, let him have one last favor from her. Even though she hated the idea of Klaus leaving, without even seeing her.

Klaus peeked his head through the door. Once he knew she was sleeping, he quietly walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him. He walked to one side of the bed. He could only see her back. He slowly turned on the lamp, not wanting the click it made to be too loud. He sighed in relief once he knew he had succeded in not waking her up. He slowly walked over to the other side of the bed. Once he saw her face, he stopped in his tracks. He had not seen her sleeping in what felt like forever. He missed having her in his arms, feeling her warmth. He missed the feel of her lips on his. He missed anything and everything. He hesitantly took a step closer to her, bending down next to bed, getting a closer view of her.

He took a hand to her face, caressing it with his thumb. He ran his hand through her beautiful blonde curls. He took one of her hands in his. He bent down and attached his lips to her forehead. He never backed away from her, he kept his lips in place, closing his eyes. He backed away, a tear already streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. He closed his eyes._ Another tear._

"I love you." He attached his lips to her hand, which was still in his hand. _Another tear._

Klaus slowly let go of her hand, wishing that he could spend all of eternity next to her, watching her sleep. He gently got up off the ground, standing on his two feet. He turned to leave, but was stopped by her hand grabbing his wrist. He snapped his head in her direction. She was still asleep, but she was holding onto his hand. Klaus smiled and gently removed his hand from hers, putting her hand gently by her side. He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Kol, I am sorry. But there is nothing I can do. I do not know who that witch is, i can't track her or anything. She covered her tracks well." Gloria said to Kol. Kol growled. His phone kept buzzing. Rebekah had been continuously texting him, telling him to get home.<p>

"There has to be a way." Kol whispered to himself.

"There is. We just can't find the witch." Gloria said, turning to walk away.

"Then find her." Gloria stopped in her tracks at Kol's voice. She turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"I have been trying."

"Keep looking." Kol said, the command clear. Gloria scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"I have been trying for three weeks for god sakes!" Gloria yelled. In less then a second, Kol was in front of her, gripping her neck.

"Listen to me very carefully," Kol said looking into her eyes. "You are going to keep looking for that witch, not stopping. You will keep searching till you find her. If you stop," Kol growled, knowing his family would hate this. "you will kill yourself." Kol let Gloria go, dropping her to the ground.

Her eyes widened, realizing what Kol had just done.

"What did you do?"

"Gave you a lesson. Now use it well and this time, listen. Your life depends on it." Kol said, before walking out the room.

* * *

><p>"Sir, everything is prepared for the flight." The driver said to Klaus, who was now talking to Kol.<p>

"Cancel the flight. He is not going anywhere." Kol said to the driver but glared at Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"We are coming." Klaus said, assuring the driver that he was going. He nodded and left, leaving the two brothers to talk.

"When i said, i am going, i mean it." Klaus said, picking up his suitcase which was laying next to him on the ground. Kol took it right out of his hands, and threw it back to the ground. Tatia walked past them, carrying her own handbag.

"Come on, Niklaus. It is time to go." Tatia said, walking out the door. Klaus turned to leave but stopped once he heard Rebekah's voice.

"Leaving without saying goodbye to me?" Rebekah said, tears streaming down her face. Klaus was pretty sure she hadn't stopped crying ever since he talked to her. Klaus turned around, smiling at her. She ran into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. _Kol snuck away, without anyone noticing._

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said, sniffing her nose. Klaus held her tight, nodding and kissing her head.

"Me too." He whispered back. He backed away and held her shoulders.

"Remember your promise." Klaus said. Rebekah looked her to her feet and nodded. She looked up and smiled, but he saw right through it.

"I love you." She said, embracing him again. Elijah walked to them from behind them. Klaus pulled away from Rebekah and turned to Elijah. Elijah embraced him.

"Take care of yourself, Niklaus." Elijah said once he pulled away from Klaus. Klaus nodded. Klaus turned around to see Kol frowning at him. Klaus smiled, but Kol saw through it. Kol shook his head and spoke.

"Take care of yourself, Nik." He said, meaning each word. He cared for his brother. No matter what they did to each other, they were family. He walked away, not wanting to see him leave. Klaus closed his eyes, and sighed. He turned to leave, but just then Caroline walked into the room.

"Klaus." Klaus's head snapped in her direction.

"Caroline?" He said her name as a question, like he didn't believe she was there. Caroline smiled.

"Kol told me you were leaving. Were you not going to say goodbye to me?" Caroline questioned. She approached him, standing only a few centimeters away from him. Klaus looked away, holding in the tears that were coming. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck. Klaus was taken aback by her sudden action. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, not regretting it a single bit after. He closed his eyes and held her tighter. _A tear streamed down his cheek._ Tatia walked into the room, glaring at the two. Caroline pulled away, and smiled at Klaus.

"Goodbye, Klaus." Was what she said. Klaus nodded, not knowing what to say. He was still a little stunned over the embrace. Tatia walked next to him and laced her fingers with his.

"Should we leave?" Klaus nodded. He picked up his suitcase with his other hand. And started walking to the door. Everyone watched them. Caroline wrapped her arms around herself and watched Klaus walk away.

Her eyes widened.

_"I can't loose you." He whispered. Her's eyes got watery. She nodded, holding back her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"You won't." She whispered to him. He didn't respond, just held her tighter. _

_"You know why, because ... I love you." _

She gasped and shot open her eyes.

"Nik." She whispered.

Klaus eyes widened. Everyone's eyes widened.

Klaus dropped his suitcase and let go of Tatia's hand, turning around slowly to face her. Caroline walked to him and took a hand to his cheek, caressing it.

"Nik." She whispered again. His eyes widened. She looked at him like she was lost, like she didn't know what was going on. Klaus took his hand to meet hers. Once he touched her hand, she gasped, closing and opening her eyes.

That's when she noticed what she was doing. She quickly took her hand away from his face.

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't...I'm sorry." She ran out of the room. Klaus stood there, frozen. What had just happened?

The driver came into the room, taking Klaus's last suitcase. Tatia walked to Klaus,_ who was still completely shocked and confused_ and laced her fingers with his, dragging him out of the house. She took him straight to the car, not letting him even look back once. Klaus rolled down his window and looked back at the house. Kol was on one of the balconies. Once he saw Klaus in the car, he shook his head, and walked back inside. Rebekah and Elijah were standing in the main entrance. Rebekah waved her hand to him, the tears were still in her eyes. He smiled to her. He looked around everywhere else. Caroline was no where to be seen. The driver started the engine and started to drive away from the house. Klaus looked back one last time. Still no sign of Caroline.

* * *

><p>Rebekah searched through the whole house. Where was Caroline? She had not seen her ever since she ran away from Klaus, which was like three hours ago. She walked into Klaus's room. It was all empty. Klaus had removed the furniture and everything from it. He sent it away to their basement. She turned to leave the room, but stopped when she heard sobbing. She walked over to the corner of the room.<p>

There was Caroline. She was crying, her knees to her chest. Rebekah rushed over to her.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

"What going on, Bekah?" Caroline questioned, tears still streaming down her face.

Rebekah eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so sorry about the late late late update. I am so sorry. Update will be faster, i promise.<strong>

**So tell me,**

**Hate? Love? I should just quit? Jump off a cliff?**

_**p.s. for everyone that is still reading this. I love you so much. Never leave me. **_


	26. Chapter 26

**I have kept you all waiting so long, i am so so sorry.**

**But I want to say one thing before you start reading. Please do not try to force me into updating. Saying _update soon_, or _can't wait_ or _omg why there, i cannot wait now..._are not what i mean. **

**I mean people saying _why haven't i updated_ or_ saying why it's taking so long_, or _saying i left my story..._ is what i mean. I love that you all love this fanfic, but it is really hard to relax in summer when you have people messaging and reviewing commanding me to update. I am not that free, so i apologize for the delays. But i have the rest of this written now, so no problems in the updates now. **

**Now onto the part you guys are here for...**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, kneeling next to Caroline. Caroline wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed.<p>

"I loved him." Caroline said, acting as if she didn't hear a word Rebekah said. Rebekah eyes widened. She hesitantly put a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Caroline." She whispered, trying to keep her calm. Caroline snapped her head in Rebekah's direction.

"Is it true?" Caroline said, her voice trembling. Rebekah got up and held out her hand. Caroline took it, standing up. Rebekah grabbed her hand to drag her out the room but Caroline let go of her hand.

"Rebekah!" Caroline yelled, tears streaming down her face. Rebekah turned around and sighed.

Rebekah nodded. Caroline's eyes widened. Rebekah watched as Caroline slid to the floor. She cried out loud.

All of a sudden, she was grasping her head in both her hands, screaming. Rebekah flashed to her side, grasping her hands in her own.

"Caroline. Caroline. What's wrong?" Rebekah asked, gripping her hands, trying to get rid of her pain. Caroline threw her head back, trying to pull her hands out of Rebekah's grip. She pulled her hands away and grapsed her head.

"Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" Caroline screamed as all the memories were flowing back to her mind. Rebekah was panicing, she flashed out the room, screaming Elijah's name. Elijah appeared by her side in a second.

"What's wrong?" Elijah said. Rebekah grabbed his wrist and flashed him to Caroline. His eyes widened at the sight of her screaming in pain, grasping her head and growling on the floor. He flashed next to her and took her head in his hands.

"Carolin...Caroline." He said looking into her eyes, but she only screamed more.

"Calm down." He whispered, compelling her. She immediately stopped screaming and only sobbed.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Elijah said, letting go of her and stepping back from her. She stayed on the floor, looking into the distance.

"I love him." She whisered, her head getting dizzy. Elijah's eyes widened. He looked to Rebekah, who only shrugged. The tears were in her eyes. Seeing Caroline scream and cry like that wasn't easy to see for Rebekah.

She screamed again, her head in her hands. The memories were bringing her pain. Kol flashed into the room. Once he saw Caroline screaming on the floor, he was by her side, her head in his hands.

"Caroline." Kol said, trying to get her to calm down, but she continued to scream. She tried to rip her hands out of his grip but his grip was firm.

"Caroline!" Her screams turned quieter, and she stopped trying to fight him. Kol sighed and pulled her closer. He put his arms around her waist and hid his face in her hair.

"It's okay." He whispered, trying to keep her calm. She stopped her screams and only whimpered, wrapping her arms around Kol's neck. Kol ran his fingers through her blonde curls, listening as she continued to cry.

"Hey..hey..It's okay. Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now." Kol whispered. Caroline nodded and tightened her arms around Kol's neck and hid her face in his chest.

"Ni..Ni...Nik." She whispered out before going unconscious in Kol's arms. His jaw dropped and eyes widened.

Did she just say Nik. He turned his head in Rebekah's direction then back in Caroline's.

He picked her up bridal style and flashed her to his room. He laid her gently on the bed, sitting on the edge, watching her sleep. Elijah and Rebekah entered the room. Kol turned around and growled, before gripping Elijah's neck.

"What the hell!" He whispered loudly. He wanted to scream but couldn't because of the blonde sleeping. Elijah only pushed him off of him and growled.

"Kol i-" Kol cut him off.

"You were just standing there while she's screaming her ass off!" Kol yelled.

"She wouldn't let me touch her!" Elijah said, defending himself.

"And you didn't think of calling me?" Kol said. Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but Kol beat him to it.

"Now, does someone want to tell me what happened?" Kol said, looking back and forth at Rebekah and Elijah.

"I..I...thi...She remembered." Rebekah said from behind Kol. Kol turned to face her, the shock clear on his face.

"How?" Was all could could get out.

"She was in Nik's room. Crying. I found her and she asked me what was going on. She then asked me if it was true." Rebekah said, coming to sit next to Kol.

"Isn't this good? She remembers Kol." Rebekah said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not." He said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Because Nik is gone now." Kol said, the pain clear in his voice too.

"We can talk about this later." Kol said, feeling sick of everything that was going on today. He got up and put a blanket over Caroline.

"Just let her rest right now."

* * *

><p>"Gloria. What have you found?" Kol said as he entered the bar. Gloria growled, once she heard his voice. Once she turned around, Kol started laughing.<p>

"Woah. You look awful." Kol said, the laughter still not stopping. Gloria rolled her eyes and went back to her books.

"I haven't slept for 24 hours. I haven't eaten, I haven't bathed. I'm lucky, I'm a witch, or else I'd be dead." Gloria said, her voice sounding weak. Kol sighed.

"Fine." He said. She turned to face him again.

"Fine what?"

"Go for an hour. Shower, sleep, eat, do whatever. But only an hour." Gloria was on her feet and out the door in half a second. Kol chuckled and picked up a grimwore. Maybe, he could try to find something for this hour.

* * *

><p>Caroline shifted from her position on the bed. She slowly sat up on her elbows, looking around the room, her eyes still half shut. She saw she was in Kol's room. She sat straight against the headboard. What had just happened? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep, after her and Kol came home from the mall. Then she said goodbye to Klaus...and that's all she remembered.<p>

She snapped her head in the direction of the door as she heard a knock. Elijah entered the room with Rebekah behind him.

"Caroline." He said once he sat at the edge of the bed. Rebekah walked around the bed and sat on the other side.

"Yes?" Caroline said, pulling the blanket closer to her.

"Are you feeling better?" Rebekah asked. Caroline laughed and nodded.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I?" Caroline said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow. She seemed totally normal and perfectly fine.

"Is Kol home?" Caroline asked when neither Elijah or Rebekah spoke. Elijah shook his head.

"He left. He said he had to go somewhere." Caroline scoffed when he was done speaking.

"And he couldn't take me?" Caroline questioned. Elijah chuckled.

"Umm. He said..He didn't want to wake you." Elijah said, before standing up and walking out the room.

"So, your fine?" Rebekah asked. Caroline nodded.

"Is there a reason i shouldn't be?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow. Rebekah growled and stood up, throwing her arms up in the air.

"This is not okay, Caroline." Caroline raised an eyebrow. Rebekah turned to face her and sighed.

"Nevermind. It's late. I'm going to get some sleep." Rebekah said. She walked out the room before Caroline could even say another word. Caroline sat there shocked for a second, what had she done now? But she shrugged it off, and laid down in the bed again.

Her eyes were just closing when she felt a cold breeze enter the room. She sat up straight right away, pressing herself against the headboard. She saw a dark haired women standing next to her bed.

"Umm...Wh..who are you?" Caroline said, trembling. She couldn't even scream for anyone. She was too afraid. Another man was in the room, right behind the women. She had no clue about how they got in, but she knew they meant trouble.

"Shhh. Honey, I'm not here to hurt you." She said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Caroline moved to the other side of the bed. She got on her feet and was about to flash out the room, when a hand clasped on her mouth.

"mmmmmmm" Caroline tried to scream but the hand only tightened around her mouth. .

"We could have done this the easy way." The man whispered into her ear.

"But you chose differently." With that the man snapped her neck.

* * *

><p>Gloria entered the bar to see Kol twirling his finger up in the air. She immediaty started laughing out loud. Kol jumped up in surprise and went back to the book as soon as he knew Gloria saw him.<p>

She walked to him, still laughing, tears coming to her eyes.

"Were you trying to do magic?" She said, not being able to hold her laughter in. Kol rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I thought I'd give it a shot." Kol said, looking through a new grimwore.

"So, did you find anything?" Gloria questioned, grabbing another grimwore. Kol shook his head and put the grimwore back in it's spot on the shelf. He walked to another shelf.

His phone buzzed. It was Elijah. He picked it up and spoke.

"Yes, Elijah?" He said.

...

His eyes widened.

Gloria turned around to face Kol.

"Hey, is Klaus-" She stopped talking once she saw he was already gone.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked past airport security. He hated air travel. The compelling just got to difficult sometimes. But he wasn't going to get to Rome without a plane. Going there in vampire speed would still take a long time. He sighed as he sat down at a cafe. Tatia had went to get some last minute airplane accessories.<p>

"GATE NUMBER 20 WILL NOW START BOARDING." Klaus sighed and walked away to find Tatia.

His phone buzzed.

It was...Caroline.

What the...It's probably Rebekah, Klaus thought. Why would Caroline call him now?

"Look, Rebekah, I really don't have time for this." Klaus said into the phone as he walked around all the shacks. _Still no sight of Tatia._

"Niklaus. Nice to finally speak to you." Klaus's eyes widened and he immediately stopped walking. Who was this?

"Who are you?... And why do you have Caroline's phone?" He said into the phone, he was keeping it calm but anyone could tell, he was loosing it.

"GATE NUMBER 20. FLIGHT TO ROME. HAS STARTED BOARDING NOW."

"I just have your little girlfriend here with me." Brizanna held out the phone closer to Caroline's mouth as she put another stake in her arm. Caroline screamed out in pain.

Klaus's eyes widened.

"Nik...Please...Helppp mee...ahhhhhhh" Caroline screamed out as another stake was shoved into her arm. Klaus clenched his fist.

"Let her go." Klaus said, his voice sounding more like a growl.

"Now, now. Why would I do that?" Brizanna said, a smirk on her face. She plunged another stake into Caroline's leg.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Klaus growled into the phone.

"Now, now. I don't think your in the position to make threats."

"Let her go."

"Your going to Rome, am I right? Now. You could leave to Rome with ... Tatia," She said Tatia like she was gagging.

"Or you can save the girl you truly love." She said, handing the phone to Caroline.

"Nik." Caroline breathed out. She remembered everything. It was shocking, but somehow between all the torturing the memories came back.

"Caroline." Klaus breathed out. She nodded, not remembering she was on the phone. Tears streamed down her face.

"Nik, I'm scared." She whispered into the phone, through tears.

"Don't be scared. I'm coming. Don't worry. Your going to be fine." Caroline nodded, the tears still coming. Brizanna grabbed the phone out of her hand, getting a loud cry out of Caroline.

"Your choice. One or the other." Klaus growled.

"You touch her once more and I will-"

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok people, so sorry about not update faster. I have been busy. I have the rest of the chapters written so there will be faster updates.<strong>

**I feel so sad when I update, because we get closer to the end. We are very close. Only a few left. :(**

**Anyways, tell me...**

**Love it? Hate it? Eh? Whatever?**

**Let me know.**

**And if you have a few seconds, leave a review below. Reviews mean someone actually reads this and I appreciate them.**

**p.s. Next chapter updated in 2-3 days. or at the _520_ review mark. Lets see if we can get there.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, ok. I know. you all hate me, but hear me out first.**

**The day after i had last updated, i read over my chapter that i had written. IT WAS HORRIBLE! So i delete it, and decided to re-write it all. So i did. And just when i was about to save it, my laptop shut down on me. I know. I know. You don't believe me, but it actually happened. **

**So then i had to re-re-write it. And now i am finally done. Well here it is.**

**Beta'd by Debby (refreshed) Thank you so much! **

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline whispered out as a man walked towards her.

Caroline closed her eyes when the man was only a few feet away, preparing herself for her death. She was soaked in vervain with blood every where. Her hair was no longer blonde, it was now red, soaked with her blood. Every part of her body ached, since she had been tortured for at least 4 hours straight. She knew Brizanna would kill her. What other reason would there be for her to be here? She was going to kill her, and then… Klaus. Caroline's eyes shot open. _Klaus_. He was still going to come for her. She would probably be dead by the time he comes. But he would still come for her. He wouldn't let her die. He would get himself killed trying to save her.

Caroline let out a quiet whimper when she felt a hand on her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming next.

She kept her eyes shut, waiting for the sharp pain that was to come. Waiting for that moment she would see the light that everyone spoke of. Her life was something she didn't regret at all. Her whole life had been painful. It was as if everytime she felt, she was finally getting that happiness that she longed for, something went wrong. When she was a child, she was living happily with her parents, with all her friends in Mystic Falls. Then her mom and dad got divorced. Caroline had felt that happiness would never return to her life. Like it was not something that was meant for her. That was until Matt.

He had changed her whole life upside down. He was the reason she was who she was today. He changed her from being the shallow Caroline, who only cared about herself, that only cared about having her way to someone different. Someone more caring, more understanding. But even that didn't last long. Once she was turned into a vampire, leaving him was her only option.

Then came Tyler. He was the only one there for her when she needed someone. He was the one that brought her happiness back. It was because of him that she was even alive today. But like everything, that didn't last long either.

And then came Klaus.

Klaus was someone she never expected to come into her life. If 6 years ago, someone told her that she would end up falling in love with an original hybrid, who killed her friends and family, she would have slapped the person._ -maybe even killed. With her being a vampire-_

It seemed crazy, falling for someone that had become the big reason of your life being ruined. But somehow, she changed him. Somehow she got him to show a side of that no one else had ever seen, the side he hid away. She started out hating him, but now, hating him was impossible. He was the happiest part of her whole life. He was the one to show her who she truly was. He showed her how strong she was, how beautiful she was, how she was the light to his world. He was the one to bring her happiness back.

She heard someone step in front of her. She felt a tear stream down her face, as she squezed her eyes shut. Where was he? Why wasn't he here for her? She knew this was the end for her. So, she took one one last breathe, waiting for her end.

It didn't come

.

She peeked her eyes open. She saw, a tall dark haired man standing next to her, in his hands, the chains that were wrapped around her. She was free. She closed her eyes and sighed, relived that her life hadn't come to an end…yet. She looked to the man, raising an eyebrow, as if she was asking if she could get up. The man chuckled and nodded, holding out a hand for her to be pulled up. She stood on her own feet, acting as if she hadn't even seen the man's hand held out to her. There was complete silence between the two. The man observed her from head to toe, seeing all her wounds. He looked at her in disgust, shaking his head, and looking to his feet.

When the man turned his head for a split second, Caroline took that exact moment to run. She flashed away starting to run, until she was pushed back, by an invisible barrier. Caroline cursed under her breath. The man behind her started to chuckle.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, dear." The man said, his back to him. She slowly took a step closer to him, eyes dark, fangs bared. The man suddenly turned around, his hand wrapping around Caroline's neck. She tried to fight him, and failed miserably. He laughed at her attempts to free herself. It only built up her anger. Caroline raised her foot, giving a kick in the stomach to the man. He growled and stumbled back, his gaze to the floor. He stayed in that position for a moment, before looking up at her, eyes red. Caroline gasped when the man launched at her. But instead of him attacking her, he was thrown back into a tree.

"Relax, Caroline. We are not here to hurt you." Caroline snapped her head in the direction the voice came from. It was Brizanna. Caroline growled and crossed her arms across her chest, finding her strength.

"Is that so?" Caroline said, her voice full of sarcastic interest.

"Then what was that?" Caroline pointed towards the chair she had been tied to. Brizanna chuckled, waving her finger back and forth at Caroline.

"That was the only way Klaus would come here." Caroline stood in silence. It was true, but Klaus would have come, just knowing Caroline was missing. The screams and pain were just to build up rage in Klaus.

"So, if you're not going to kill me, what are you going to do?" Caroline asked, the question coming out in a whisper. Brizanna stopped fiddling with the stakes that were in her hand. She dropped them to the ground, focusing all her attention on Caroline.

"I'm going to kill them."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"Them?"

"Klaus and Tatia," Brizanna said, picking up the stakes from the ground. Caroline shook her head.

"You can't. There's only one way to kill an original and you don't-." Caroline stopped talking once she saw the stakes in Brizanna's hands. They weren't any stakes, they were white oak stakes.

Brizanna smirked, seeing Caroline's reaction.

"He'll kill you first. He's stronger," Caroline said, confidently.

But when Brizanna laughed out loud, she lost her confidence.

"He may be stronger, dear. But I have his biggest weakness here with me."

All of a sudden, the man from before was behind her, his hand collapsing on her mouth. She screamed into his hand, only to be shushed by Brizanna. Caroline closed her eyes, the pain starting to kick in.

Brizanna closed her eyes, listening to something in the distance. Her eyes shot open, a smirk appearing on her face.

"They're here."

* * *

><p>Klaus ran through the woods in vampire speed. He could smell her blood. He could smell it from a mile away. He had this feeling inside of him, telling him it's over, that she's gone, but he pushed the feeling away. She was not dead. He wouldn't let her die. He could hear, Tatia, Elijah and the rest of his family not so far behind him.<p>

He stopped running once he reached an opening. The area was all dirt and gravel, trees surrounded it in a circular form. Klaus closed his eyes, sniffing, trying to find her location. He shot his eyes open, he looked behind him to see a big circle, surrounded by salt. But the salt wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the red liquid in the middle of the circle. Klaus's eye widened in realization. _Caroline's blood._

He flashed to the liquid, clenching his fist when he got a closer look. There was atleast 3 litres of blood on the ground. He growled to himself, clenching his fists tighter, trying to keep control.

A twig snapped.

Klaus turns around, in the direction the noise came from, his eyes dark, ready to attack. His eyes soften at the sight in front of him.

"Caroline," he whispers out.

Caroline stood there, her arms wrapped around herself.

Caroline nods, tears streaming down her face. She runs to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. He immediately wraps his arms around her waist, closing his eyes, sighing in relief.

She was alive, that's all that mattered to him.

She continued to sob into his neck, soaking it. He tightened his arms around her.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Klaus whispered into her ear. She didn't say anything, only continued to sob. It had been so long since she had felt his arms around her. She should warn him now, but what was the point. He wouldn't run without her. He wouldn't leave her. And if he wished to take her too, it'd be too late.

Klaus's eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps, his arms tightening protectively around Caroline.

He looks up to see Brizanna standing there, along with a dark haired man behind her, smirking at him.

He unwrapped his arms around Caroline, pushing her behind him. He stood infront of her, in a protective stance.

"Please, Niklaus. She's not the one I want." Klaus looked at her confused for a moment. That's when he realized what she meant.

He turned around, facing Caroline. At this exact moment, Elijah showed up with Kol and Rebekah, Tatia not too far away from them. Kol stepped to get closer to them, but was stopped when Elijah flashed infront of him. He shook his head, telling Kol now is not the time to fight back. Elijah stepped away, walking over to Rebekah, probably telling her the same thing.

Kol watched Klaus as he turned around to face Caroline, his lips attaching to her forehead. Once he backed away, he bent down and whispered something into her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. Caroline didn't say anything, she only gazed into his eyes. All of a sudden he flashed her out of the circle. He was pushed back, but he managed to get her out.

"No!" Caroline yelled once she realized what Klaus did. He didn't even glance at her after that, too afraid he might break.

Elijah grabbed Caroline, holding her back.

She protested at first but soon gave in, and stood beside the rest of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kol yelled out, enough so she could hear him from where she is. She turned and faced him, smiling bitterly.

"Tatia, dear. Can you please come here?" Tatia stepped out from behind the rest of them, but didn't step into the circle. Caroline gripped onto Rebekah's arm, while Rebekah gripped onto hers, both staying strong.

Once Brizanna noticed Tatia was not going to come in, she pulled out one of the white stakes. Tatia's eyes widened. Brizanna then launched the stake to Klaus's chest, exactly where his heart was. Klaus didn't even flinch, calling her bluff. Tatia gasped and flashed into the circle, taking the stake out of Brizanna's reach and throwing it out of the circle. Brizanna laughed out loud, shaking her head at Tatia.

"You do truly love him," Brizanna said, finally realizing she's not just obsessing over Niklaus. No. She is still very much in love with him.

"I pity you." Tatia glared at her. Keeping her strength, she stepped one step closer to her.

"And why is that?" Tatia asked, clenching her fists to keep herself from losing control. Brizanna smirked, chuckling on the outside, but laughing her ass off in the inside.

"Because he is love with someone else." It felt like someone had just shot a dagger through her heart.

Klaus watched in interest as Tatia looked down to her feet and stepped back, coming to stand next to Klaus.

It was today he realized, she truly did love him. That this _-what she was doing for all this time-_ wasn't just some game. She wasn't doing this for revenge, or because she was crazily obsessed with him. No. She was doing this because she actually loved him.

"What do you want with us?" Tatia asked, getting tired of all the small talk they were having.

"That's simple. I want you dead." Tatia's eyes widened in shock, where as Klaus's eyes stayed normal. He couldn't even remember how many times he had been told this before, and not once did they ever succeed.

Klaus chuckled out loud.

"You want me dead?" Klaus said, the laughter not leaving his voice. Brizanna nodded, with a bitter smile.

"And may I ask what I have done to you?" Klaus said, the evil smirk not leaving his face. Even in situations like this, the smirk did not leave.

"You killed my husband." Brizanna's eyes showed how much pain her husband's death had caused her, and Tatia, being Tatia, felt apologetic. Tatia, held out a hand, going to touch Brizanna's arm, but Brizanna shoved her hand away.

"Now, I know _you_ didn't kill him…That it was your brother." Brizanna said, looking away to Kol in disgust. No one spoke. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"So, I had thought. Why not kill her?" Brizanna pointed her finger to Caroline. Caroline's grip on Rebekah's arm tightened. Klaus growled and took a step to launch at Brizanna, but stopped himself.

"I mean, it would be fair. Your family killed the man I love. So why not kill the woman you love?"

"But, it wasn't completely your fault. It was this bitch's." Brizanna stepped infront of Tatia, now standing only a few inches away.

"She was the main reason he was killed. It's all her fault." Brizanna spoke, her breathe on Tatia's face.

Turning away, Brizanna continued to sleep. "She did it for you. Everything she did, was for you. She wanted you…and you wanted Caroline." Brizanna said, walking over to the edge of the circle, picking up another white oak stake.

She observed it, feeling its tip and scanning the surface of it. She threw it up in the air, only to catch it back in her hand.

"Now, who's first?" Brizanna said, walking towards them, playfully tossig the stake around.

Kol's eyes widened in realization. Klaus was still bound to Tatia and Caroline. He had no clue if Caroline was still bound to Tatia, but he knew Klaus was for sure. Not knowing what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind. He quickly and sneakly pulled out his phone, texting the shortest message he could think of. He clicked send and just hoped she would get the message fast enough.

Brizanna held the dagger, her grip tightening around it. She walked to Tatia, and stood in front of her.

"Goodbye friend." She tightened her grip on the stake and closed her eyes. Tatia knew there was no point of running. She was a 900 year old witch, she knew what she was doing. She closed her eyes, getting hold of Klaus's hand, who was still standing next to her. She tightened her hand in his, letting one tear stream down her face. Klaus observed her. He didn't push away her hand. She was going to die anyway, who cares if she held his hand for 3 seconds.

"I love you too." He snapped his head in Caroline's direction. She was no longer gripping Rebekah's hand. No, she was now standing behind Rebekah, her face showing her pain. He looked at her confused. She smiled weakly and nodded, letting her tears out.

"Goodbye."

Klaus's eyes widened. The spell! He had completely forgot about the spell! Caroline was still bound to him and Tatia. He quickly looked towards Tatia, the stake was a inch away from her heart when he kicked it away. Brizanna growled, and looked up at Klaus, glaring at him.

In another second, he was thrown back against a tree trunk. He growled in pain as a wooden branch pierced through his flesh. The witch kept him there for a second, torturing him, suffocating him, lettig him feel more pain. Caroline moved to get to him, but was held back by Kol, where as Elijah was holding back Rebekah.

Brizanna soon let go of the hold she had on Klaus. Klaus fell to the ground with a loud howl, the branch was now in his chest, scraping his heart. Caroline cried out to get to him, but just as Kol was about to let go of her, Klaus looked up at him and shook his head weakly. Kol listened to him, and held Caroline back.

Klaus stayed on the ground, letting himself recover a little. He looked to Brizanna to see her hoving over Tatia, the stake in her hand. He flashed to her, pushing her away and taking the stake out of her hold. Klaus stuck his hand through Brizanna's chest, having a hold of her heart. He howled in pain. Something was wrong, he kept a hold of her heart. No matter how much it pained, he wasn't going to let her win. Just as he was about to pull out her heart, she spoke.

"Wait! wait!" She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

"She's…not…not..linked to…you both," Brizanna got out, finding it hard to speak with Klaus's hand around her heart. Klaus's eye widened in shock.

"What?"

"I..I..I broke it. Kill…kill her…fffoor…me…please." Klaus took in this new information, before ripping out her heart. Brizanna gasped, as all the life was taken out of her. Klaus stood up straight throwing the heart carelessly to the ground, beside him. He still had the stake in his hand. He held it tighter, knowing what he had to do.

After, the witch's body was totally grey, everyone sighed. Everyone gathered around Caroline, making sure she was not hurt.

Tatia had her back to Klaus. She turned around, growling loudly when klaus pushed her to the ground. The big "ooff" Tatia let out, got everyone's attention. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw Klaus walking over to her, hovering over her.

Before anyone knew it, Klaus pulled out the stake, holding it only an inch away from Tatia's heart.

Caroline's eyes widened. She instantly started running towards Klaus. But it was too late, the stake was through Tatia's heart.

"No!" Caroline yelled, still running towards him, until Kol's arms wrapped around her, pulling her back.

Tatia's eyes widened. She tilted her head, as in she was asking why he did this. Klaus's eyes widened, coming to realize what he had just done. He stepped away, letting Tatia's body fall to the ground, her whole body catching up in flames.

Klaus eyes widened as he looked down to his chest when he felt it burning. He looked to Caroline immediately, just to make sure she was alright. She was completely fine and that's all that mattered to him. He smiled weakly before his eyes closed, falling to the ground, landing on his back. Flames had started to come out of his chest.

"Nooooooooo!" She screamed out, trying to push Kol away, but he wouldn't budge.

The flames grew more and more huge. Elijah was in too big of a shock to move. Rebekah eyes were wide open, the tears streaming down. Elijah's arm was the only thing stopping her from running to Klaus. Caroline continued to scream for him, yelling and trying to push Kol away. Kol held onto her, his grip firm. He was unable to speak or do anything except for keep Caroline away from the flames. His eyes were wide open in shock, tears fighting to come out.

Caroline screamed louder and louder as the flames grew.

Klaus's face soon turned grey, his eyes closing, the flames growing.

Caroline cried out, throwing her arms out, trying to reach out to Klaus, but Kol didn't let go.

"Let me go!" Caroline cried out, seeing Klaus's face turn grey. Kol only tightened his grip. Caroline kicked her feet, trying to free herself, but was only held tighter.

"Please," Caroline whispered, her tears taking over her.

Kol looked down to the blonde in his arms. She was drenched in her own tears, kicking and fighting to get to Klaus. He closed his eyes, and held her tighter for a second, before letting go of her.

Caroline was next to Klaus in a second. She tried to touch his arm, only to be pushed back by the flames. She fell back on her elbows, scraping them. Crying, she sat up straight, back on her knees. She put a hand over her mouth, trying to get herself to stop crying, but she couldn't stop.

"No no no no no no no!" Caroline cried, seeing his chest burn more and more.

"Nik! Please. You can't be gone."

"You can't leave me." Caroline said, her voice going louder. She managed to be able to touch his face, caressing it.

"You can't be gone." She whispered, not even loud enough for a vampire to hear. She cried out louder when the flames coming from his chest grew. She moved her hand away, knowing it would burn off if she kept it there for even a second longer. The flames sparked bigger, preventing her to move away. She pushed herself back, up against a a tree, only a few feet away from her.

Caroline shook her head. He's not gone. He can't be.

She cried, seeing his chest already half burnt. The chest she would normally have against her, comforting her, keeping her safe. She screamed seeing his face all grey. The face, that always had that smirk. The face that made her smile.

She shook her head, screaming in pain. Pain that he was actually gone. She wrapped her arms around her knees, her tear filled eyes not leaving Klaus.

"Please…Please don't leave me."

* * *

><p><strong>And you have officially stopped reading this crappy chapter.<strong>

**To be honest, i hated this chapter. ALOT! **

I did not expect this to be that long. Nor did i expect to update soooo late. So sorry.

Alot of people had told me about them wanting a happy ending. Now, I, myself am a big sucker for happy endings, but i don't know if you all may be happy with the way things end. Or you may be. Or i might just be trolling you. ;)

Also, thank you soooo much to everyone that is still reading my junky writing. I have no clue how this fanfic has so many readers because my writing is horrible. So thank you! Like you have no idea how much i love you!

So yeah, let me know what you thought about this chapter.

Love? Like? Hate? _-I hated it. My writing just gets worse and worse!-_

Let me know.

**I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT 10 DAYZ! IF I DON'T SEND ME HATE AND HATE MAIL, BITCH AT ME. DO ANYTHING TO MAKE ME UPDATE! :) Only because i love you all. **

and and and...only one chapter left... ;)

**p.s.** There may and may not be a sequel. I have not decided yet. It depends on if u guys want a sequel. So do you want a sequel?

**p.p.s** For the people that are asking, yes, i am writing a new fanfic. But it will be out the same day as this ends...so there is still time. But, do not worry, there is more klaroline goodness to come. :)


	28. Chapter 28

_Oh look at that, I updated! :O _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Okay, okay! Now, before you all start yelling at me, just hear me out._

_...Yeah, i got nothing. Go ahead. Yell at me. Tell me how awful i am for saying i would update in 10 days and actually didn't for four months. I'm sooo soo sorry guys, but life got pretty busy. School started and i just became really lazy. But someone told me I HAD TO update by christmas, so I did. :)_

_Okay, now I've kept you all waiting long enough, read on..._

* * *

><p>Rebekah dropped down onto her knees, her eyes wide, and tears streaming down her face. She couldn't move. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She wanted to go to Caroline, hold her in her arms and cry along with her. She wanted to hold her brother close to her. She wanted to try to bring him back. But she couldn't move. She couldn't. All she could think of was the fact that her brother was dead. Klaus was gone. Nik was gone.<p>

Elijah stood there, frozen. He could feel the tears coming. He could feel himself shaking, scared to admit the truth. He knew he should do something. Go to him. Try to get him back. But he couldn't get himself take a step forward, afraid. Cause he knew the truth. Klaus was gone. Niklaus was gone. His little brother was gone.

Kol stood there, mouth open in shock, eyes widened in fear. No. He couldn't be gone. No. No. He couldn't be. Kol wouldn't let him be. But in reality, he knew, there was nothing he could do. He tried to take a step towards his brother, but he couldn't. The flames burning his brother frightened him. It made him fear that it was all true. He was gone. His brother was gone.

It felt like hours that Caroline sat against the tree, watching her beloved Nik burn up into flames. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She sat there, just staring at his body, still slowly burning up in flames. She could feel tears streaming down her face, but she didn't make a sound. She couldn't. She didn't want to. It only made this nightmare more real. She just hoped this was just a nightmare, that this wasn't real. That he wasn't gone. She just hoped that when she would wake up, she would be back in his arms. That he would be with her. But the noises around her, the sight in front of her, it only made it more real. It only proved that this wasn't a dream. No. He was gone. He was actually gone. Klaus was gone. Nik was gone._ Her_ Nik is gone.

They all wished, hoped, prayed that they could do something, but none had the courage to actually move. To actually admit he was gone.

.

After what felt like hours, Rebekah seemed to snap out of her trance. She shot up, standing on her two feet. She was standing next to his body in the blink of a second.

But the next second she was pinned to a tree. Elijah kept his hold on her tight, not letting her get anywhere near his brothers burning body. She protested, screaming, shouting at Elijah to let her go. But he wouldn't let go. She finally gave up, breaking into a fit of loud sobs.

"He's gone, Elijah." She wrapped her arms around his neck, softly crying into his shoulder.

Elijah closed his eyes, pain of hearing the words out loud. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, quietly sobbing into her hair.

"You have to be strong. For her." He whispered to her. Rebekah nodded against his shoulder, continuing to let out her sobs. "Get her out of here. Only you can." Rebekah nodded once again, slowly pulling away from Elijah. She turned to Caroline, her pain only increasing at the sight in front of her. Caroline looked dead, motionless. The only thing letting Rebekah know that she wasn't actually dead were the tears streaming down her cheeks, and how her eyes blinked constantly, as if she was trying to stop the tears. If that was the case, she was failing horribly.

Rebekah hesitantly took a step towards Caroline.

Caroline heard her. She could hear her approaching her. She didn't care. All she could do was nothing. Nothing at all.

Kol watched Rebekah, slowing moving her way towards Caroline. He wanted to stop her. To tell her to let Caroline stay there, to just let her watch him for a while. But he didn't. Seeing Caroline like this broke his heart.

Her light was gone. Her happiness was gone. She looked completely dead.

Rebekah bent down beside Caroline, hesitantly and gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline." She whispered.

No response.

Rebekah dropped to her knees, at the same level as Caroline now. She softly shook Caroline.

"Caroline." She whispered, a little louder this time.

Still no response.

"Caroline." She was shaking Caroline roughly at this point, just trying to get her friend to come back. Caroline finally seemed to notice Rebekah was at her side. She turned her face to Rebekah, immediately breaking into tears. Rebekah, who was still crying herself, pulled Caroline into her arms. She held her as she finally let herself admit the truth. Caroline sobbed into Rebekah's shoulder, clinging onto Rebekah, imaging these arms were his. That he was holding her.

Rebekah pulled away from Caroline pulled her up to stand. When Rebekah tried to drag her away, Caroline yanked her arm back.

"No." She wouldn't leave. She wouldn't. Not without him.

Rebekah turned around, her eyes begging Caroline. "Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, taking a step back. "No!" She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the whole forest. "No. He's not gone." She said out loud, to herself, as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Caroline, please." Her eyes went back to Rebekah, whose hand was held out to her, begging her.

Caroline closed her eyes, before finally taking Rebekah's hand, who lead her away from the nightmare.

Elijah followed them, not wanting to be here any longer.

Kol stayed. He was frozen. He couldn't move. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get away from this nightmare. Wanted to forget this ever happened. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

After an hour, the ring of his phone brought him back to life. He looked down at the screen of the phone.

_Gloria._

He turned around, moving to lean against a tree, trying to keep himself together. He finally picked up, bringing the phone to his ear.

"_What the hell, Kol?! What was that?! You text me, making no sense, and then you don't pick up my calls!"_

Kol hadn't even noticed the 19 missed calls.

"_KOL! Answer me!"_

"It's over." He tried so incredibly hard to hold in the sob that followed his words, but he failed.

"_What do you mean, it's over?"_ Kol didn't reply. Not knowing what to say.

"_Kol. Tell me. What are you talking about? Did you not want me to unlink him?" _

And in one second, all the hope Kol had lost came rushing back.

"You what?"

"_I unlinked him."_

"But that's impossible, he just-"Kol stopped talking as he turned in the direction Klaus's body had laid.

It was gone.

Kol smiled, closing his eyes, letting out a breath of relief.

"_Kol! What's going on?"_

"Everything is fine." Kol was already making his way out of the forest.

"_But you just said-" _He cut her off. "Look, it's a long story. Just know that everything is fine." He cut the line before Gloria had a chance to protest.

Kol let his head fall back, closing his eyes, letting out another breath of relief.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Klaus could barely make a move. His body was in pain. The worst pain he has ever been in. All he knew was he had to get to Caroline. He knew he should take his time, use his human speed instead of his vampire speed, but he couldn't. He needed to get to her. To make sure she was okay. To let her know he was okay. He raced through the city, wanting to get to her as soon as possible. Using his vampire speed was taking much more energy than it usually did. He fell over onto the ground once again, the deep pain in his chest making it extremely difficult to walk. He was right outside the house. <em>Their house<em>. He tried pushing himself up, but only ended up on the ground again. He laid there for a minute, trying to catch his breath, trying to find his strength. That was when he heard Rebekah from inside the house.

.

"She's gone."

"_WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE! REBEKAH! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER!" Kol screamed through the phone. It was like nothing could be done properly without him. _

"I did! But when I returned to her room after leaving for literally two seconds, she was gone."

She could hear Kol growl in anger. _"Where is Elijah?"_

"He went to look for her. He was…..afraid that she would do something stu-"

"_She won't."_

"How are you so sure?"

"_Cause I said so."_

"She thinks Nik died, Kol! We all did! We all know he's not dead now, but she doesn't! And we all know she is stupid enough to do something like that, because she's Caroline!"

"_She's smarter than that, Rebekah."_

"She is. But not when it comes to Nik."

"_Whatever. We need to find her now. Any clue where she could be?" _

"I don't know. Elijah just sped out the house as soon as he found out. I'm going to leave right now too."

"_No. You stay. Just in case she comes back. I'll go look for her. And let me know if Elijah finds her. Okay?"_

"Okay."

Right before Kol was about to end the call, Rebekah spoke. "Kol, wait!"

"_What?" He growled out._

"Just..please. Please. Find her."

Kol nodded to himself, ending the call without a single word.

.

Klaus moaned in pain, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, his abdomen burning in pain as he did so. The pain was getting hard to bear, making it difficult to move at all. But he needed to move right away. He needed to find her. But where the hell could she be?

He forced himself onto his two feet, leaning against a tree to keep his balance. After being able to stand on his two feet, he looked in all directions. Not knowing which way to go, he flashed away, into the forest.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on the bench outside the Mystic Grill.<p>

That very bench where he had first told her to take a chance.

"_Take a chance Caroline."_

That very bench where he had asked her to get to know him.

"_Talk to me."_

"_Come on, get to know me."_

"_I dare you."_

That very bench where she had told him she was too smart to be seduced by him.

"_I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

"_Well, that's why I like you."_

She closed her eyes, trying to shut out all her tears as she let the memories settle into her brain.

This all was only left as a memory to her now. It was all gone. He was gone. And by sunrise, she would be gone too.

* * *

><p>1 hour. There was 1 hour left till sunrise. And she was still nowhere to be found. Klaus's body was close to almost done healing at this point. But him healing wasn't the problem right now. Caroline was. And she was still nowhere to be found.<p>

He searched all of New York City. Every little corner of New York was searched by him. But there was still no sign of Caroline. He was now on his last trip to the house before he left the city, to go search for her.

He sighed, pushing open the door to the manor. He stepped into the house. He closed his eyes, sighing loudly. He could still smell her lingering scent throughout the whole place. He craved so badly to have her in his arms at this very moment. To hold her and never let her go. But she was nowhere to be found.

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts.

It was Rebekah. She was running down the stairs as fast as she could with her human speed. She ran to Klaus, throwing her arms around his neck. Klaus took a step back, taken aback with the amount of force she attacked him with. He held her as she cried into his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair, trying to calm her down, but it didn't help in any way.

She pulled away, grabbing onto his shoulders now.

"I cant..I cant believe you're here. I thought…I thought you left. I thought you were gone. I thought-" Klaus cut her off. He cupped her face in his hands, quietly whispering to her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Rebekah nodded through her tears, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

Klaus held her there for a minute, just glad that she was alright too. Rebekah pulled away all of sudden, her eyes widening.

"Caroline." She whispered in realization. Her frightened eyes found Klaus's concerned eyes.

"Nik, she left." Klaus nodded, already knowing that.

"Where are Elijah and Kol?"

"They are out, searching the whole city. Kol told me to stay here, just in case she came back. But she hasn't." Klaus nodded.

"I searched every inch of this city, she is not here." Klaus growled, the frustration clear on his face.

Rebekah furrowed her brows. "Then where is she? This is her home. She wouldn't just leave." She wiped at her tear filled cheeks will the back of her hand.

Klaus stood there for a moment, trying to figure out where she could be.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Of course." He whispered to himself. Rebekah looked up at him, confusion clear on her face.

"What?" She asked. Klaus only shook his head.

"How could I have been such a fool!" He was already marching out of the house, Rebekah right on his heels.

"Nik! Where are you going!?" Rebekah screamed after him as he stormed out of the house. She got no answer, as he had already flashed away, to god knows where.

* * *

><p>She now stood at the Wickery Bridge. The sun was just about up. She looked down at her daylight ring. Slowly, she pulled it off her finger. She stepped closer to the edge, stopping right at the edge. She dropped the ring into the water with a "plump".<p>

Her head snapped up at the ray of light that broke out in the sky.

The sun was rising. It was almost time. She closed her eyes, just waiting for this nightmare to over as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>He sped through the forest as fast as his vampire speed could take him. He could see the sun peeking its way out, into the sky. It only made him go faster. He wouldn't lose her. Not today. Not ever.<p>

He stopped once he came out into a clearing. He could smell her. She was here. She was close. The sun made its way into the sky. And as soon as it did, he heard it. He heard her scream.

He flashed in the direction the scream came from.

Caroline closed her eyes as the pain began. As much as she tried not to scream, she couldn't hold her screams in. It was too much pain. She couldn't bare it. But it was only a little longer until she was only left in ashes, the pain all gone.

The roar of her name got her to turn towards the sound. There was a man, running towards her.

Her eye sight was blurry now, the pain and burning flesh making it incredibly hard to recognize who it was. But the voice. The voice that roared out her name. She could hear it perfectly. It was his voice.

It wasn't possible. She took a step forward, only to let out another scream, she could feel her whole body burning, just waiting to set on fire. He was dead. It wasn't him. It was only her brain playing tricks with her. She let out another scream in pain.

He ran as fast as he could, continuing to scream out to her, telling her to move, telling her to run. She only stood there.

Just as Caroline could feel her heart starting to burn up in flames, a pair of arms wrapped around her, flashing her away, underneath the shade of a tree.

Caroline kept her eyes closed, tears continuing to stream down her face. She could feel her back up against a tree, knowing Kol or Elijah had her pinned to it. She slowly opened her eyes, letting a couple of sobs.

Her eyes widened as her eyes saw him.

Here he stood, right in front of her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. She stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. This can't be him. He was dead. This wasn't him at all.

"No." She whispered. She gently tried to push him away. Klaus' eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. He growled, grabbing a hold of her wrist and slamming her back into the tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He growled out, into her face. Her eyes stayed wide open. In fear? In shock? Even she didn't know.

Seeing she wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"You…you…you're dead." She choked out, shaking her head as she closed her eyes. She tried to push him off, not knowing what was going on. Klaus' grip on her wrist tightened and he pulled her to his chest, now them barely inches apart.

"Caroline." He growled again. She shook her head, trying to push him away from her.

"You're not real! He's dead! My Nik is dead!" Caroline tried to loosen his grip on her, but it only tightened.

"Let go of me!" She growled at him, pushed him away from her. He took a step back from the force she hit him with.

Klaus watched as she backed herself into a tree, frightened by him being here. Klaus watched as she seized to believe this was actually him. That he was actually here. He hesitantly took a step towards her, slowly pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her hair.

Caroline stood still, eyes wide open, not moving, not even breathing.

Seeing that she wasn't pushing him away anymore, he tightened his arms around her. "It's me." He whispered to her, applying one kiss to her neck. Caroline closed her eyes, finally relaxing. She only stood there though, scared that if she let herself believe he was here, he would disappear again.

Once he noticed she wasn't moving, only standing there, he pulled away, holding her by the shoulders. She kept her eyes closed, too afraid to open them to nothing but air. Too afraid that if she opened them, he wouldn't be standing right in front of her.

"Caroline." He whispered, only to be followed by more silence. His hands slid from her shoulders to her elbows.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes." She only clenched her eyes tighter. Her hands were now in his, their fingers entwined.

"I'm here." Caroline took a deep breath in, slowing fluttering her eyes open. He was still here. Her mouth gaped open in shock. She watched in shock as Klaus brought one of her hands up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

Next thing Klaus knew, Caroline had thrown her arms around his neck, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

She held onto him, sobbing into his neck. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss to her ear.

Klaus clenched his fists as she cried, loudly into his neck. She was shaking violently, her sobs taking over her. The way she clung to him, even the slightest movement from him making her believe he was leaving, crushed him.

She pulled away after a couple of minutes, cupping his face and placing kisses all over it. Klaus clenched his eyes closed, his heart aching seeing her like this. She stopped once she had kissed each inch of his face and finally spoke.

"How..how are you here? I saw…I saw you burn..I saw your body go up in flames, how….how are you-" Klaus cut her off, cupping her face, pulling her close to him.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here now." She nodded, sobbing, wrapping her arms around his neck, not ever wanting to let go.

They stood there for hours, holding each other, crying into each other's necks, never letting go.

* * *

><p>It was night when they made it home. Caroline not having her ring made it kind of difficult for them to get home in the sunlight.<p>

Compelling a man to give them his car, they had driven off, back to New York.

Klaus had not bothered calling his siblings. He had though, texted Rebekah, telling her everything was okay. He knew Elijah and Kol were probably home by now, knowing Caroline was alright.

They had driven in complete silence. Klaus didn't find it normal, but he also knew the silence was kind of necessary. He had almost died. And he didn't quite know he would have survived.

Once at the Manor, Klaus stepped out of the car, flashing over to Caroline to open the door for her. She stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. Klaus moved to walk into the house but was stopped by Caroline. Caroline smiled at him, grabbing his hand to guide them towards the house. Klaus slowly followed Caroline into the house, clutching onto her hand.

Walking into the house, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah all made their way down the stairs. Caroline stood there, smiling weakly at all of them. She could see the relief in all their eyes. Her eyes looked to Kol. Seeing the relief in his eyes made her smile. She smiled at him. He took a step to go to her but stopped as soon as Klaus stood at her side. Letting out a small sigh, he closed his eyes in relief.

"I'll be upstairs." Caroline whispered to Klaus, smiling up at him. He looked down at her, nodding. He placed a quick kiss to the top of her head, before hesitantly letting go of her hand. Caroline quietly walked away, exiting the room. Rebekah smiled at her brother, following Caroline. She had already met him, she would leave her brothers to reunite now.

Elijah walked towards Klaus, stopping when he was right in front of him. Grabbing a hold onto his shoulder, he pulled him into a brotherly embrace. Klaus stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around Elijah. He let himself close his eyes, loving this feeling. It felt like forever since Elijah and him had embraced. Elijah pulled him away by the shoulders. The look Klaus saw on Elijah's face was something he had never seen on his brother's face before. He didn't know what it was, but he could see the tears waiting to burst out his brother's eyes. But he knew Elijah. And Elijah was not one to cry. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't show his tears to anyone other than himself.

"Niklaus, I will not deal with more of your foolishness ever again." Klaus looked down at his feet, as if he was a five year old boy, getting scolded by his father.

Elijah bent his head, trying to meet Klaus' eyes. "Niklaus. Do you understand me?" Kol had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from at laughing at Klaus. This was indeed a serious moment, but the way Klaus acted was so childish sometimes. Klaus nodded, continuing to look at his feet. Elijah nodded, giving Klaus' back a small pat before exiting the room.

"You're such a baby Nik." Klaus' head shot up in the direction the voice came from. There was Kol, smirking like a four year old does on Christmas. Great. This was exactly what he needed.

"I would keep your mouth shut if I was you." Klaus replied, standing straight, brushing off his clothes. Kol smirked, his big brother was definitely back.

"You sure do act like a baby." Kol said, stepping towards him. Klaus sighed, closing his eyes, knowing exactly where Kol was going with this.

"Look, Kol-" Kol cut him off, not in the mood to take any of his shit at the moment.

"No. I'm going to talk, and you're going to fucking listen." Kol stopped, taking a step to stand right in front of Klaus.

"You're stupid. You're a selfish bastard. What the hell were you thinking? Huh? What? Killing yourself was going to solve everything right?!" Kol's voice was louder than it should have been.

Klaus growled, not liking the way he was being spoken to. "Kol." He warned, but Kol continued.

"Oh, just shut up Nik! You weren't thinking and we all know it. Your plan is to always protect Caroline, make sure she's okay. Well, guess what? It's a stupid and selfish plan. You think that cause you love her, you should do whatever to protect her. And you should. But killing yourself! Are you gone mad!" Kol was shouting at this point.

"Kol, I didn't know it would kill me." At this, Kol laughed.

"You didn't know? Are you fucking serious? You didn't know? You knew very well that you would die. Your lovesick ass just doesn't have the brain to think." Kol said, walking away from Klaus.

"I did it for her. You could at least understand that?" Klaus stated.

Kol stopped in his tracks, growling angrily. He turning around and walked back to stand in front of Klaus.

"I know. I do understand that." Kol said, his voice just louder than a whisper. "But when there are other options, that's not understandable. When there were other ways we could have killed Tatia, your solution was idiotic. You need to understand that killing yourself would only have hurt her more.

"Kol-"

"No. You need to get that. You should have understand that. That girl cannot live without you. Tonight's events proved that." Klaus looked down to his feet, not saying a word. "So the next time you want to do something like this again, think of the way she'll feel. Yes, she'll be safe, but when it doesn't make her any happier, what's the point?" With that, Kol left the room, leaving behind a very speechless Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Where had you ran off to?" Rebekah asked as she sat next to Caroline on her bed. Caroline smiled, shaking her head.<p>

"I hadn't run off to anywhere. I just ...needed some time to myself." Caroline said nervously, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Rebekah grabbed her hand, laughing humorlessly. "And where is your ring?" Caroline eyes met Rebekah's. When she got no answer, Rebekah raised her eyebrows, waiting for Caroline to respond.

Caroline only pulled her hand out of Rebekah's grip, looking away from Rebekah.

"Caroline. Why would you even try such a thing?" Rebekah questioned, trying to get Caroline to turn to her.

"Caroline. Talk to me, please."

Caroline turned her face to Rebekah, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." Caroline choked out. Rebekah nodded, wiping away Caroline's tears.

"You need to stop. You've cried enough today. Get some rest." Rebekah said, getting up and going to Caroline's closet to find her something to wear. She came with a pair of pants and t-shirt, comfortable enough to wear at night.

Caroline chuckled softly seeing Rebekah's choice of clothes.

"What?"

Caroline shook her head, wiping away the dry tears. "Nothing. Its just, that's not my shirt." She stated, pointing towards the shirt Rebekah chose out for her. "Its Nik's."

"Well, that's okay. Not like you haven't worn his clothes before." Rebekah said, winking at Caroline.

"No, but that's the same exact shirt he was wearing when you had spat out your coffee on him a year ago." Rebekah immediately dropped the shirt to the ground, making a disgusted face.

"Eww! He told me he had thrown it away."

"He was about to. But you know there is a such thing as washing clothes? I washed it and kept it." Caroline said, smiling that the memory.

"But why?"

Caroline chuckled softly, wiping at her eyes with her long sleeves one last time. "Because the look on his face when you had spat on him was just unforgettable." Caroline laughed.

Rebekah smiled, glad that she was cheering her up at least a little bit. She took at seat next to Caroline, continuing to look at the shirt on the ground.

"It was pretty priceless wasn't it?" Rebekah laughed, resting her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"It was." Caroline agreed, nodding. Rebekah sat up straight, to look at Caroline, only to see her crying again. She sighed, taking Caroline in her arms. Caroline pushed her away, sitting up straight, wiping at her tears.

"No. I refuse to cry more."

Rebekah smiled. "Good." Caroline got up, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I should go see Elijah and Kol."

Rebekah stood up, nodding. "I agree. You should." Caroline nodded, smiling at Rebekah before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Caroline made her way to Elijah's room. With a knock on the door, she peeked her head through the door, trying to see if he was there.<p>

"Caroline, please, come in." Elijah said, setting up the last pile of books before walking over to her. Caroline walked into the room, she barely came into this room, not knowing how something could be so neat and organized.

Elijah sat down on the edge of his bed, Caroline following his actions.

"Now, must I scold you like I did with Niklaus?" Caroline didn't say anything, only looked at her hands. Elijah sighed, knowing he couldn't treat her like he treated Klaus.

"Look, Caroline. You can't go running away like that." Caroline continued to fiddle with her hands.

"You want to go away, do as you wish. You wish to leave, you may. But you cannot leave without saying a single word to any of us. Most certainly not when your intentions are like the ones you had today."

"I thought he died." Caroline whispered, still not looking up at Elijah.

He bent his head, trying to meet her gaze. "We all did." Caroline nodded, gulping down her tears.

"Caroline, you need to know that you have a family now. You have all of us. You cannot do such foolish things. You need to think of how we will feel to. Plus, what good is putting yourself in danger?"

Caroline nodded, finally looking up at Elijah. "I'm sorry, Elijah. I know that I've troubled you a lot. Especially last night."

Elijah smiled, pulling Caroline into an embrace. "All I wished for was for you to be safe. Didn't matter what type of trouble I had to go through to make sure of that." Elijah stated. Caroline nodded, wrapping her arms around Elijah. "Thank you, Elijah. For everything." Caroline whispered. Elijah smiled, pulling away from Caroline. He got up to walk out of the room.

"Do you know where Kol is?" Caroline questioned, getting Elijah to stop in the doorway.

"Last I remember, he was in his bedroom." He said before walking out. Caroline nodded to herself. He was the one she _really_ needed to talk to right now. There was something she needed to get clear.

* * *

><p>Kol sat there on the couch in his room, twirling a finger in his bourbon, staring out into the fireplace. He hadn't slept all night, how could he, he was out all day searching for her. And then in the morning, when he found out that Klaus found her and that she was okay, he couldn't sleep until he saw her in front of him. And now he couldn't sleep either, not after knowing that she had tried to kill herself.<p>

Tried to let her herself burn until all that was left of her was ashes.

He growled at the thought. It disgusted him to even think that she would have stooped that low, just cause of his idiotic brother. He didn't deserve her. None of them did. She was too good for them. She was too full of light to be brought into their world, the world filled with such darkness. But she had been. She was brought into this darkness. And it was because she loved him. It was all for him. His idiotic brother. And he was too big of a fool to realize it.

The sound of soft footsteps against the wooden floor brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see Caroline, leaning against his doorway. She stood there, smiling at him. He smiled back, sitting up straight. "Hey." He placed the glass on the table in front of him, motioning her to come take a seat next to him. She smiled, pushing herself away from his doorway and towards the couch. Taking a seat on the couch, she spoke,

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? :$<em>

_So yeah, I kinda lied about this being the last chapter. :$ There is one more chapter to go. __I had actually hoped to only write one more chapter, but it was going to end up being waaaaaay to long and i really wanted to update asap for you guys. So one more chapter to go._

_Like i said before, I am sooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. _

_So the next chapter I hope to have up before New Years. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this fanfic. It means alot. Really, thank you so much. _

_Also, I have an idea for a sequel but i'm not sure if a sequel is wanted. So let me know, yes or no to a sequel. :)_

_I want to thank Yana aka queenofklaroline for helping me through out this whole fic. She is the reason this fic is still going. Thank you so much!_

_You can follow me on tumblr at _**jomoporn**_ for teasers/spoilers. _

_Until next time.. :)_


End file.
